Da spirits work in mysterious ways
by Dark Caster
Summary: A old Troll shaman finds a Blood elf who has lost her memory he consults the spirits to what they want him to do. They give him a answer he never expected. T for a safety rating it will earn it in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A salty breeze wafted across his nose as he leaned back in his makeshift chair, his line was out, the sun was shining and the fish were biting what could more could a troll ask for. Kaldesh yawned as the birds floated above him. His heavy armor discarded over his backpack his graying hair tied back exposing his balding top.

A sudden tug on his line snapped the old troll to his senses grabbing the rod he struggled against his catch.

"Come on give up. Mon. Elements praise ya you will feed me for a week by this weight." Kaldesh groaned as he reeled in his catch.

He smirked as his catch seemed to to give as if listening to his plea. A splash and a few tugs he pulled his catch ashore but was surprised it was no fish... a drowned looking female blood elf clutching a large wooden shield nearly her height. Her dark hair soaked and hiding most of her face, she wore a purple dress that should have been beautiful but was now tattered and torn.

Kaldesh groaned loudly rolling his eyes. "Great now a corpse to scare the fishes. Maybe I am a joke for da elements." A gurgled cough and groan brought the old trolls eyes back down to his catch. "Missy you be alive."

Kaldesh knelt beside her as she reached skyward and her arm went limp and collapsed to the sand. Sighing once again Kaldesh brought his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. Picking up the much smaller creature he saw a large orange raptor bounding his way, the creature skidded to a stop near Kaldesh's pack with a amused look on it's face.

"Fishing trip is over Mantha. We gotta help out this little Missy. Grab da bags and we head out."

…**...................................................**

The blood elf groaned as she opened her eyes looking up at a dark ceiling made of a material she couldn't recognize right away. Her body ached as she tried to move, lifting a seemingly lead weighted blanket she got a glimpse of her bandaged body. Suddenly a shadow seemed to block out all light made her quickly look towards a large stone door, a black shape blocked large bulky shoulders with spikes and long arms, and what looked to be a thick body of a snake reaching the ground. The Blood elf cowered at the shadows entrance.

"No need to be afraid Missy, I am not gonna hurt ya." Kaldesh entered wearing his shamanic armor. Large shoulder pads of molten rock and lava, his long robes matched his shoulder attire. "It is good to see you awake. The spirits pulled out a miracle for you."

The blood elf relaxed pulling to heavy blanket covering herself shyly. Kaldesh smirked at her actions, grabbing a stool by a small nightstand he sat down ignoring the confused yet scared look the girl gave him.

"Ya I saw everything but it was to save you so you don't have to be bashful." Kaldesh laughed as the blood elves face grew red with a blush.

"Where? Who?" She squeaked getting Kaldesh to raise a eyebrow.

"We are in my hut in scenic Durotar just outside the Orcish town Razor Hill, And I am Kaldesh of da Darkspear da local Shaman who fished you out of bay. May I ask who you may be Missy."

The blood elf looked down curiously almost in deep thought. Flashes of memories ran through her mind, a tall man wearing red armor, a floating boat, water.... no name. She sighed looking up at the trolls face and shook her head.

"Ah you must have taken a bump on da old noggin. " Kaldesh laughed slapping his knee. "It's ok Missy. I be needing a hand around here, when you are better you can help me out."

Kaldesh stood from his spot straightening the wrinkles in his robes and turned towards the door. "If you be hungry we have a fish stew on da fire."

The old troll left with a couple more laughs leaving the elf alone clutching the blankets as if they were her life support. Strange noises a humming and a chirping sound seemed to echo into the room perking the young elf's curiosity she regrettably dropped the blanket as something urged her to the edge of the bed. The cool stone on her feet made her shiver as she stepped out of the warm bed, her bandaged legs shook as she struggled to stand leaning heavily on the nightstand. She stood proudly before catching herself looking for some sort of clothing to cover herself with to investigate the noise.

She searched frantically before grabbing a old tattered brown robe, tossing it over her head she soon discovered it was not made for her small stature the sleeves dangled past her hands and the length was completely wrong she lifted the cloth as she walked towards to doorway.

The smell of the stew caught her nose it smelled wonderful to her empty stomach, she floated almost in a daze towards the warm food gabbing a bowl from the wooden table as she passed. Dipping the bowl in the broth she pulled it close to her face staying in the warmth and smell it gave off. A chirp louder than before brought her to reality she turned slowly to see a large orange beast laying on the stone floor sleeping a chirp exited its mouth every time its huge side raised and lowered.

The elf stood motionless staring at the beast her face pale with shock. Her legs shivered and finally gravity won dropping her to the floor the bowl she held dropped also clattering loudly on the stone, this only served to make the small girl tense up as if she was the stone.

The raptor yawned loudly but continued to sleep. Kaldesh appeared in the doorway quickly assessing the situation he chuckled at the sight of the blood elf staring and pointing at his pet in fear. He calmly

walked over to the girl and picked her up.

"That there is Samantha my mount. It's ok she wouldn't hurt a fly." Kaldesh said guiding the elf into a chair, grabbing the bowl from the floor he filled it and handed it to the still petrified elf. "Eat up."

His words seemed to snap her out of her state with the growl of her stomach, she quickly began to eat like it was the first meal she had in a week. Kaldesh watched curiously as she finished the bowl began to lick the inside. Setting the container on the table with a thump she leaned back in her chair with a sigh of satisfaction let out a small belch.

"And they say Orcs have no manners." Kaldesh chuckled handing her a piece of cloth to clean herself up, the elf took it and wiped her mouth sheepishly.

"Well since you can't remember your name what can I call you. I can't be calling you Blood elf now can I Missy." Kaldesh took a seat and leaned back on its back legs.

"Why do you call me that?" She said looking at her empty bowl.

"What? Blood elf or Missy?"

"The second one, Missy."

"I dunno... just seems to be better than say you or elf." Kaldesh said looking at the ceiling.

"Well I will just go by that then. We will both be able to remember it."

"Ya we would be able to do that. Now I have to go for a bit, make yourself at home. I might be gone for a while just leave some stew for me." Kaldesh said standing up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to da spirits and see what they can see that I do not." Kaldesh said before disappearing out the door.

…**...................................**

Kaldesh looked out across the plain the mountains surrounding the back of his home in the distance a few smoke trails from the houses in Razor Hill dotted the sky. The old troll walked behind his house to see a old well walked path in the rocks. Following the trail for a few minutes he came to a stop at a large flat plateau a burned out fire pit was the only deformity on the landscape. He sat down and crossed his legs, the open sky above the hard earth beneath him he hoped to contact the elements themselves, closing his eyes he began to meditate.

Kaldesh opened his eyes some time later to see four creatures, one made of the boulders around him into a shape of a humanoid a pair of yellow eyes glowed from the top rock. To the left was a being made of yellow flame a pair of red eyes stared at him. To the left of the fire creature was one of similar shape but was made of surging water its eyes dark blue like the raging seas. The final creature stood floating a few inches from the ground its body made of whirling winds.

"Why have you summoned us shaman." The fire elemental bellowed.

Kaldesh bowed his head. "I have taken a blood elf under my care through unusual conditions. I seek guidance for I do not what to do. She remembers nothing I seek maybe a way for her to be on her way and what you see in the future."

"That is information you shall soon find out, but patience is the key shaman. You will get a messenger in a few weeks. Do not bide your time for you shall teach her many things. That is all that we can say for now. We leave you for now shaman teach her all you know." The earthen elemental roared.

The elementals began to fade away repeating the last five words the earthen elemental spoke, Kaldesh bowed his head and stood. "I will teach her spirits, I dunno where it will lead us but you have never steered me wrong before."

Kaldesh began to walk down the trail when he heard a sweet sound waft in the air. It grew louder as he neared his home, as he neared the hut he recognized the sound of a giggle. Samantha bounded around the corner grabbed a stick and charged back earning another giggle. Kaldesh turned to corner to see Missy holding a stick ready to throw it a smile on her face as the raptor jogged a distance ready for her to throw it. Kaldesh watched as the dark haired blood elf tried to throw the stick as far as she could but failed to make it to the bounding reptile.

"I told ya that she was nice didn't I." Kaldesh spoke making Missy jump.

"How long have you been watching?" Missy asked blushing wildly.

"Not long, I finished talking with da spirits." Kaldesh said walking closer to the shorter girl.

"What did they say?" Missy asked. "Did they tell you my real name?"

"Nah, they told me to teach ya."


	2. Chapter 2

The unlikely pair sat cross legged across from each other a small campfire roared between two. Kaldesh had shed his bulky pauldrons and just wore his robes, he sat watching his blood elf apprentice attempt for the fifteenth try to make contact with the spirits. Her face was oddly relaxed as she sat in the training robes that were meant to cause annoyances to make the apprentice concentrate that much more. A small smirk appeared on his face pleased with her progress, it had been around seven hours since they began training even despite her troubles at first she was catching on to the traditions.

Suddenly breaking Kaldesh's train of thought a light snore escaped Missy's mouth, a small dribble of drool began to format the corner of her mouth. Kaldesh slapped his palm to his forehead in frustration. "Missy!" He shouted making the girl jump awake with a snort.

"I'm awake I'm awake." She frantically stammered. "Ah dammit I fell asleep didn't I."

Kaldesh nodded grimly. "You may not be ready for this training, You must be like the elements. Strong and dependable like the earth, ferocious yet warm like the flame, harsh yet comforting like the wind and relentless yet relaxing as the waves. Until you know how to be like them then da prize be out of your reach."

"You said that the spirits wanted you to train me? Yet I haven't been able to come close to anything you taught me." Missy said bowing her head.

"Don't be sad Missy. Da spirits believe you can be something amazing so step up to da challenge."

"So be like the earth?" She asked looking up at the old troll who smirked.

"Now ya getting it. I may have a way to help it may be a bit unconventional." Kaldesh said getting Missy's ears to perk up, he stretched as he stood. "Try your meditation again I will be right back."

A smile spread across Missy's lips as Kaldesh moved away from the flame. She closed her eyes once again and began to hum. Her humming drifted away as Kaldesh made his way back to the hut to get the one item his teacher had used on only few times to break Kaldesh's own wandering mind.

The dark hut welcomed him as he moved to the back of the room his eyes locked on a small ornate box the gold trim on dark purple on a shelf above the bed. He sighed picking up the box knowing the contents to be very strong incense, they were very potent to even to him. He sighed as he exited the hut hoping that he wouldn't have to use it but a nagging feeling made him think he wouldn't have to.

…**..................................................**

Missy had surprisingly calmed herself down to listen to the crackle of the fire and the wind blowing by her perked up ears, she didn't believe that these were the spirits Kaldesh meant when he said they talked. A soft tune seemed to float on the wind making her begin to sway with the beat, a smile spreading across her lips as she listened.

Missy stood up from her spot and began to move slowly almost like a puppet on strings, her body began twirl and sway ungracefully at first but as time passed her movements smoothed out. Lifting her hands to the sky she began to spin suddenly she felt a strong grip on her hands, their comforting warmth made her smile as she finished the spin. The hands gripped her waist as she leaped in the air gracefully as any ballerina, she seemed to float for minutes as if the winds themselves held her in place but she knew she was near the ground as the strong hands never left her hips.

The sound of clapping was heard suddenly brought her back to body, her eyes opened quickly looking all around her for the sound of the clapping. Only when she looked down did she see Kaldesh about fifteen feet below her, he was clapping with a large grin on his face. It took a few seconds before she realized her predicament she grabbed blindly behind her but met only the moving wind.

With a whimper as tear began to form in her eyes. "I want down please please please please." Missy cringed closing her eyes.

A breeze blew lightly by her ear. "You dance wonderfully I will do as you wish."

The quivering blood elf was placed lightly to the ground and instantly her legs gave way dropping her ungracefully on her bottom. Kaldesh smiled walking up to her patting her on the shoulder.

"Ole Cyclonus enjoyed your dancing he couldn't help but join in. Congrats you have pleased a spirit something not many people do that without knowing it." Kaldesh chuckled standing and looking at the living tornado in front of him. "I had never expected you to be won over this way old friend."

"It was beautiful, the way she moved. Tell her when she comes back to reality that if she needs my services she will know how to contact me, and give her this." Cyclonus said handing the troll a small triangle shaped charm make of gold and bone.

"This is your seal. Why not give her a Totem like you did for me?" Kaldesh asked eying the small trinket.

"As you know she is not like your race, she is not as in tune with the elements. Making her craft her own totems might prove to be a more effective means of trying us to her. I leave you now be sure to give her that and may the spirits be with you shaman." Cyclonus said fading away.

"I will great spirit." Kaldesh said kneeling beside his apprentice, he began to watch the fire waiting for Missy to overcome her shock.

…**.............................................**

Missy groaned lifting one hand to her head and the other began to feel the earth beneath her, all she felt was cold stone of a pathway in a large elegant city. The white stone walls glistened in the sun golden spires topped with large red crystals, creatures walked along the walls too far for her to see any details. A red gloved hand reached out to her she hesitatedly grabbed it.

"I'm not going to bite, although it is my fault for hitting you that hard but it will teach you to block with your shield." A tall male blood elf stood before her, his gold plate armor shining in the sun. His face covered in shadow despite his long blonde hair parting into two long bangs. His voice soft and caring it almost lulled Missy into his arms.

Missy staggered towards him a pleased look on her face until his strong hands grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright ********?** We can get you to a priest." The tall elf motioned to another wearing white and red robes. "********** got hit in the head while training, she needs a quick look over." The tall elf said holding Missy carefully.

"I'll help the best I can Commander." The priest saluted only to freeze in place and have his color begin to start washing out of his features.

Missy turned around quickly watching the color fade away from the glorious city she felt so calm in. The once bright city faded into a grey, black and white image. Missy quickly ran through the color drained streets sheer terror running up her spine as she passed people frozen in time. A horse in plated armor rearing back on its hind legs its rider frozen in mid air, a small boy in mid stride chasing a small girl with a reptile of some sort all these images frozen as Missy ran by. Suddenly Missy stumbled her body seemed frozen as she fell forward as her vision went black just before slamming into the dull grey paved stones.

…**............................................**

Missy bolted upright with a gasp, breathing heavily she looked at her surroundings. The dark stone walls of Kaldesh's hut. As she scanned the room in a chair nearby she saw Kaldesh asleep his arms crossed his chest. A small smile spread across her lips watching him sleep, pulling the blankets up drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaldesh walked calmly towards Razor Hill, behind him Samantha and Missy lagged behind mostly due to Missy running up to nearly everything that caught her eye, like a child. The old troll suggested this trip for supplies and materials for the totem, he is slowly deciding this was a bad mistake. He could not see the potential of the young blood elf but she had won over the wild winds of Cyclonus, she could be a prophet in disguise.

The wooden walls of Razor Hill appeared on the horizon making Kaldesh sigh in relief. A blur of brown and black ran past him hopping up onto a large rock beside the path. Missy stood comically putting her hand on her brow shielding her eyes from the sun, she turned toward the old troll with a large grin.

"That is where we going right right." Missy eagerly hopped up and down when she earned a nod from the old troll she squealed in delight.

"This makes me glad we didn't go to Orgrimmar." Kaldesh groaned to the orange raptor that trotted up to his side.

In town the old troll's headache calmed as Missy cowered behind him and Samantha as the larger green orcs, bulky tauren and the other trolls went about their business. The small blood elf once hopped on to Kaldesh's back when a warlock and his felhunter pet passed near them. Kaldesh sighed dropping her back to the ground, Missy's face bloated red in embarrassment as the warlock passed them with a chuckle.

The pair made it through the small crowds coming up to a small hut, its clay baked walls didn't stand out from the others nearby but on the roof stood a sign that Missy couldn't read, a pick axe, knife and hammer adorned the wooden circle. Kaldesh walked in as Samantha walked to the small a water basin near the entrance, Missy stood dumbstruck staring at the sign.

"I'm not going to choose your materials for you get your arse in here." Kaldesh shouted making the small elf jump and run in the store.

"I can't read the sign, I was trying to figure it out." Missy said stepping through the threshold only to walk into the back of Kaldesh. "Hey what is the hold up you old troll."

Kaldesh shushed the elf as he stared at a large tauren and his undead friend, the two looked at Kaldesh and instantly the air around the three turned cold.

The tauren wore heavy black plate, his helmet that shrouded his face was adorned with a eerie glowing gem in the center a pair of battered tusks came out from where his chin would be, his horns poked through the sides of the armor and curved out from his face and up. His battered shield was strapped to his huge back while a massive sword hanged from his waist lightning arched up and down its blade.

The undead wore a dark hood with matching robes, the damaged cloth was tore at his elbows exposing his bleached bones underneath. A small warped blade hung at his waist, a darkly glowing grimoire dangled from its chain attached to his belt. A small creature sat on his shoulder its body encased in flame, the skinny body and large nose reminded Missy of a tiny troll.

"Long time no see Kaldesh, you still trying to be a pacifist in this day and age." The undead chuckled in a raspy voice.

"Aye, da spirits told me I had a better purpose than da wars wit da alliance." Kaldesh said glaring at the shorter undead.

"I say your chicken." The tauren laughed loudly, Missy could almost feel the laughter in her chest. "You just went into hiding because you didn't want to lose."

"I could hand your ass to you any day Slorne." Kaldesh eyed the large tauren.

"Not in mai shop, If ya be fightin ya take it outside!" A female troll behind a counter shouted at the group. "If ya have no business 'ere ya best be movin'."

The tauren snorted and pushed past the old troll, he gave Missy a curious glance before stepping outside. The undead grabbed a small pouch and made his way to the door give Kaldesh a small wave that wasn't returned, passing Missy he grabbed the edge of his hood and did a tip motion before following the tauren.

Kaldesh stepped forward to the counter, Missy quickly stepped up a weak smile on her face. She looked up at the old troll but his eyes stared ahead in anger, scanning the shops wares on the back wall. The troll behind the counter gave a small smirk looking between the two customers.

"So what ya be havin. I got nice jewels for ya lady friend." She said as she toyed with one of her dark blue dreadlocks. "I be sure dey would look nice on 'er."

Missy blushed furiously bringing her hands to her mouth to almost cover the red in her face. Kaldesh shook his head giving off a light chuckle.

"Nah, we need materials for a set of totems. It is her choice for da stuff." Kaldesh pointed to Missy, who looked at him confused. "Your totems ya gotta make them."

"A blood elf shaman now I hear everyting." The shopkeeper cackled, getting Missy to look at her confused.

"What do you mean? I thought my kind were good with magic, Kaldesh told me we were." Missy asked getting another cackle from the shopkeeper.

"Your race is nuthin but a bunch of magic addicted who..." Kaldesh's fist slammed on the counter cutting her off.

"We need materials not what I know you were going to say." Kaldesh glared at the other troll the rage of the elements in his eyes.

The pair left with a few bags of odds and ends, and a few different pieces of lumber. The Troll behind the counter waved with a bitter smile on her face, turning around she leaned on the counter.

"Nobody makes a fool of me,ya made a enemy dis day." She muttered under her breath as another customer came into the shop.

…**......................................................**

Samantha growled as Kaldesh tightened the straps holding the bags, ignoring the elf behind him humming a nameless tune. A bark caught the old trolls attention, he turned towards the sound to see a orc in gray and red armor on a large gray wolf giving him a curious look.

"See anything you like?" Kaldesh asked with a chuckle.

"No, I was wondering if you are Kaldesh of the crimson claw?" The orc asked reaching into a saddlebag. "I have a message for you if you are."

"I haven't been called that in a long time but aye."

"Here you go, strength and honor friend." The orc handed Kaldesh a large brown envelope and gave a slight salute.

Kaldesh eyed the package curiously, the brown paper was stained with grime but didn't seem suspicious . A black haired head popped up between the old trolls arms as he held the package out.

"What are you doing just open it and see what is inside." Missy said getting Kaldesh to roll his eyes.

"I would if you weren't in da way." Kaldesh said lifting his arms over the smaller elf.

"You know I noticed you don't have a thick accent as the troll lady in there." Missy said pointing at the shop, Kaldesh rolled his eyes again as he opened the envelope.

"Your mind be very strange, Missy to blurt that out." Kaldesh said pulling out a letter.

"It's true you don't have 'da' in front of all the 'th' words and why is your face all white." Missy counted on her fingers comically.

Kaldesh read the letter a couple times now, each pass of the words made his face pale. Missy looked at his curiously watching as his eyes scanned the page.

"So who is it from?" Missy asked trying to look over the edge of the paper, only to have Kaldesh take it away.

"I have to travel to Orgrimmar for business, take Mantha and da supplies back home and meditate by da shore. Try to contact another spirit if you are having trouble ask Cyclonus." Kaldesh said folding the paper and stuffing it in a pocket on his belt.

"How will you get there without Samantha?" Missy asked only getting the old troll to turn his back to her.

"Go I will be back in a few days." Kaldesh said a flash of light engulfed him, a large transparent wolf stood where Kaldesh stood. "Oh and don't destroy anything in da hut." The wolf said before rushing down the dirt road.

Missy stood shocked before looking over to the big orange raptor, she just tilted her head as she eyed the saddle on the creature. The creature looked at her with almost phantom smile on its face. The raptor sped off towards the hut with lightning speed, a scared blood elf hanging tightly to the reins. They never noticed a shadowy pair standing beside the stone building the two left, a smirk on one of the faces as the other seemed to slump his shoulders in doubt.

…**.................................................**

Kaldesh arrived at the towering gates of Orgrimmar at dusk, the imposing walls made Kaldesh shiver looking up at the bones of beasts slain protruding from its towers. The top of the walls were covered in sharpened logs embedded in the masonry work. Twin orcs guarded the large entrance, their armor scarred with many battles.

"Halt who goes there." One guard bellowed, raising his mighty axe to ready.

"I am Kaldesh of da crimson claw I received a letter from our warchief, I came as fast as I could." The troll answered shifting back into his humanoid form.

The troll strode through the busy streets, they were still cluttered with bazaars and adventurers. Aromas wafting from roasted quail and other meats from a butchers stall, the sounds of a orc arguing with the the shopkeeper's prices, the city was alive even at dusk. Kaldesh ignored the crowds as he passed the auction house and entered the place known as the drag, a perpetual dark road with shops and homes.

The old troll looked up at the huge skull and armor adorning a dead tree, knowing it was a symbol to all orcs of their past. Grommash Hold stood in front of him the massive building looked opposing to him as the heavily armed guards stood at its entranceway. The large throne sat at the far wall, on it sat a large orc the air around crackled with the power of the elements.

Thrall the Warchief of the orcish armies sat before the old troll, his black and yellow shoulder armor reflected the light of the torches. A calm and collected look on his face turned to one of sadness as the troll walked up to him.

"Ah Kaldesh it has been a long time, I wish we could meet again on better terms old friend." Thrall said standing and walking towards Kaldesh.

"As do I old friend, what news do you have to break to me." Kaldesh said with a worried look.

Thrall put a hand on his shoulder and lowered his gaze. "One of our scouts found the wreck of a expedition to the Maelstrom. According to our records your bother is among the missing. The scouts had to call off their search for survivors due to Naga attacks. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you my warchief, those words mean a lot from you. Can you please explain to me why my brotha be out there." Kaldesh asked getting a nod from the orc.

"We sent out a expedition to see if there was anything to gain from the Maelstrom. Your brother was a well trained hunter so his tracking was essential. We had representatives from each of our factions. We orcs sent three warriors to help protect, the forsaken sent a few of their scientific minds, Cairne sent a few of his druids to assist, Silver moon sent a few mages and three bodyguards as well." Thrall said turning away from Kaldesh. "We have lost many lives, it I just wish we could have done something to prevent this tragedy."

"It is not your fault old friend, they knew the consequences." Kaldesh said resting a hand on Thralls shoulder. "I be sure the spirits will protect them on their way to da afterlife."

"You are taking this better than I had thought Kaldesh." Thrall said with a small smirk.

"Me and my brotha were not that close but I will be here to help a friend spill da news to the others who might not take it as well as me." Kaldesh smiled. "Plus I have a student now and she has to be my priority now, like you wit your people."

"You are right, you must tell me of this student as we catch up." Thrall motioned to a guard who nodded and left the room. "We have much to talk about and the night is young we will have some more visitors soon and a meal on a long travel is the best we can do to rest the weary souls."

The pair laughed heartily as they moved towards a large dining hall on the side of the throne room. The two shamans talked throughout the night, joined by loved ones under similar circumstances as Kaldesh. The best they could do was to hurt together than to suffer alone, something that a blood elf in a small hut outside of Razor Hill was experiencing as her master suffered in a different way.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy walked on the beach a few hundred of yards from the hut, the sun setting over the rocky hills to her west. The waves splashed against her pale bare feet as she crouched to watch a small crab attack another. Standing she looked out to the sea a worried look on her face.

"How can I speak with you? I want to be able to talk like with your fellow spirit." Missy shouted to the water only to get the crashing waves as a response. "Fine then be that way."

Missy stomped off the beach grabbing her shoes as she passed, she was angry at the beach and at herself. Something deep down she knew that the spirits wouldn't talk to her if she was angry at them. She wished Kaledsh was here he would know a way to calm her down. Missy sighed as she turned back towards the sea.

"You have won this round but I will be back." Missy shook her fist at the crashing waters. "I have already talked with one of you spirits and I will get the rest of you."

Missy eyed the small triangle charm on a string around her wrist. The memories of the sight of the living tornado resurfaced in her mind, his kind words echoing in her head. She only wished she could meet the others.

Missy returned to the cold hut the night had crept up on her as she walked back, Samantha was nowhere in sight he old raptor did as she pleased most of the time so Missy thought nothing of it as she lit a fire in the fireplace. Grabbing a loaf of crunchy bread she sat at the table ripping a piece off and eating it slowly almost in a daze.

"What could have possibly made Kaldesh scared so bad, his face was really white. Where is Orgrimmar? I hope he is alright, he is a big boy I think he can handle himself." Missy thought as she chewed listening the fire crackle behind her.

A loud thud outside brought Missy to her senses. Quickly standing and rushing to the door, she threw open the ragged wooden door.

"Kaldesh your back sooner than I thought." Missy said stepping outside to run into the chest plate of someone much taller than her teacher, slowly she looked up to a familiar looking Tauren's helmeted face. "Your not Kaldesh...."

"No, I'm not runt." Slorne picked Missy up by the front of her robes. "I came to teach your troll friend a lesson since he isn't here I guess I'll take it out on you. Leviathen guard the door."

"I don't want anything to do with this bull shit." A familiar undead said from behind the tauren.

"Fine I'll do all the work like normal." Slorne said tossing Missy through the doorway, a crash was heard getting the tauren to laugh.

Missy pulled herself to her hands and knees after crashing into the table knocking it over. Pain burned up her back as she tried to stand. Slorne stepped through the doorway laughing at the sight, instinctively Missy grabbed a meat tenderizer that had spilled to the floor.

The hammer like weapon felt almost like it was a old memory as she held it to defend herself. Kaldesh never had a chance to teach her of the basics of fighting but it felt natural to the young blood elf holding the blunt weapon.

Missy charged at the large enemy swinging the improvised weapon at a small portion of exposed flesh near his right elbow. Slorne sidestepped the attack, he watched as Missy's eyes widened as her attack met air. A small smirk spread across his lips as he quickly lifted a knee into the small elves stomach, Missy gagged as pain spread from her stomach dropping her to the floor again.

"This one has spirit I like that." Slorne shouted out to his friend, he friend shouted back something Missy couldn't hear completely but sounded like 'hurray up already.'.

Missy tried to crawl to the doorway only to have her enemy to step in the way. He lifted her with ease by the back of her robes up to eye level. She could tell through the helmets cover he was smiling wickedly, out of instinct again Missy's body worked out of it's own accord and spit as hard as she could into the face mask.

Slorne dropped her clutching his eyes, mighty howls came from him as he tried to wipe his eyes. Missy landed on her knees, she ignored the needle like pain as she bolted out the door and tried to run around back of the hut. Slorne roared as he wiped the phlegm from his eyes out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown and black object move out the door, the large tauren chased after it enraged.

Missy ran past the skinny undead who paid no attention to her, his relaxed look frightened her more than any glare a person could give. Missy arrived behind the hut to a small shack that Kaldesh held tools in. Ripping the door open Missy grabbed a large mace, its metal handle and large square head made her smirk. She noticed a large plank painted red with a a gold rim leaning on the sheds wall. Missy was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, grabbing it she looked at the leather straps on the backside instantly she knew what to do. She emerged from the shack as Slorne stepped around the corner anger in his eyes.

Missy stood in a defensive stance, the tower shield strapped to her right arm a heavy looking mace in her left. Slorne laughed at the sight as he drew his sword and shield.

"So you're a lefty should have known." Slorne chuckled as he strapped his shield into place. "This is going to be fun." The large tauren rushed at Missy who rolled to the side her shield blocking a wild swipe by Slorne.

Missy began to run around the corner from the enraged bull. She could defend herself now but a small thought in the back of her mind kept telling her it wasn't right. Something drove her feet forward away from the beast behind her. Missy's feet skidded to a stop in front of the robed undead, a lit cigarette in his teeth.

"I figured with that roar you would be dead. You don't want to stay down do you." The undead's hands glowed a pale light.

Suddenly the undead began to morph into a grotesque monster in front of her, the world around her seemed to melt away into sharp boulders of fire and brimstone. Missy's body seemed to move on its own running around the horrible landscape. A sharp pain coursed through her body snapping her back to reality, the enormous shield of Slorne was embedded in her chest. Her small body was sent crashing through the doorway of the hut slamming into the knocked over table with a thud.

Slorne stepped over his prey to look at it, Missy lay crumpled against the table a vacant look in her eyes and small pool of blood dripped out of her nose. Slorne laughed turning away from the broken woman.

"We broke her Levi, your fear worked wonders slowing her down thanks." Slorne looked back at the broken elf and spat on her. "Burn the place to the ground. Leave no evidence."

…**...........................................................**

The building burned ferociously as the pair rode away into the night the wooden roof collapsed into a cloud of embers. No emotion was on their faces as they knew that a blood elf lay unconscious on the stone floor, leaving her to her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Missy looked around her surroundings curiously. She was not in the old hut of her master Kaldesh, the dark starry sky was above her she stood on a large white stone veranda, a gold and red banister surrounded the outer edge. The white stone of a enormous tower stood behind her, a pale light sifted through some thin fabric curtains of a doorway. A soft music drifted from the entrance but all Missy could do was stare at the stars above.

"You know you look beautiful." A familiar voice made Missy jump and spin around to its source. The blond Blood elf from her previous dream stood behind her, he wore a dark suit in contrast to his bright blond hair. Missy blushed deeply as the man stepped towards her, she turned away from him embarrassed.

She didn't realize she wore a simple long purple dress, it covered her completely except exposing her arms. Her long dark hair was held back by a small ornate tiara, she felt beautiful for one of the few times she could remember. A cold wind blew across the veranda, Missy crossed her arms grabbing her arms as she leaned on the banister. A black coat suddenly covered her shoulders getting Missy to look at her company.

"You looked cold." He gave a sheepish smile, Missy smiled weakly blushing as the coat hung from her shoulders. "You should be in there dancing. Its not everyday that someone makes Shield Maiden Rank in the Blood Knights."

"I came out here because I shouldn't be here at all." Missy's mouth seemed to work on its own accord. "I barely passed my trials, It is only cause families name I am where I am."

"That is not true. Although I'm sure that doesn't hurt." the man replied. "You earned it fighting along side the rest of the army when the scourge attacked. You stood to defend and heal our wounded in Silvermoon. Your dedication is what earned you that rank." He smiled as Missy turned to look him in the eyes. "It is what made me want to be yours."

He lightly lifted Missy's chin as he moved forward. Missy's mind screamed in protest as she watched as her body moved on her own embracing the blood elf. The pair stood together for a few minutes, Missy's inner self cringed as she watched the images before her.

Missy felt weightless as she watched the scene, another presence brought her back to earth. She looked at the fiery eyes of the elemental spirit, Ignious. He stood with authority before her his arms crossed across his wide chest.

"I am sure you realize these events have already happened. You can not change them no matter how much you try." Ignious said as his voice boomed. "You showed much to me and the other spirits before you even knew of our presence. You were a kind and caring person, but you knew what it meant by protect and fight, something that few know in this world."

"I failed though. I failed at protecting my hometown, I failed at protecting Kaldesh's home." Missy said dropping to her knees.

"How so? Yes the events of the scourge attacking were a failure of defense but you were not the only one to fail against a superior force. Kaldesh's house can be rebuilt much like Silvermoon." Ignious said lighting a ball of flame in his palms. Images of blood elves rebuilding the broken walls in one fiery palm, the burned out shell of the hut was in the other. "What matters is if you are alive to do either. You mortals you see as a defeat as the end but much can come from a loss."

A bright flash of light erupted from Ignious forcing Missy to cover her eyes. When she slowly opened her eyes again the area was changed. A large tower of rickety wood stood above her, groups of orcs, tauren, undead, blood elves and a single troll discussed their plans. The blood elf she had spent the embrace with stood silent tapping his foot on dark green grass.

Missy watched herself run from a partially dilapidated castle, the tower shield that felt so akin on her arm strapped to a large sack on her back. Her past self gave the blond elf a huge hug getting a similar embrace from him, a female blood elf stood beside him her armor matched his golden shine, her dark brown hair was tied into a a long pony tail, she just smiled watching the pair.

"I am glad my little sis made the rank and is coming on this expedition with us but can you keep the lovey dovey stuff to a lower level." She laughed getting the past Missy to stick her tongue out at her.

"Your just jealous sis, I have Ardyle to keep me warm while you have to wait to see Nerthius again." Missy's past self said with a evil smile, the brown haired elf's eyes widened.

"I Vanessa Windsong as elder of the Windsong sisters hereby denounce Serenity from our family then." The brown haired blood elf shouted with a smirk, Missy's past self charged at her comically pounding on the older girls chest plate.

"You don't mean it take it back!"she shouted only getting laughs from the older elf. Vanessa watched as her little sister's punches slowed and she leaned against her armor, she placed a comforting hand on Missy's head.

"I never meant it and I never will, and your right I do miss Nerthius. Now be a big girl and show me you earned your title and no hanky panky." Vanessa smiled at her little sister, who returned her smile.

The scene seemed to fade away leaving Missy and Ignious alone in a completely black room, Missy turned to the elemental confused.

"You kept your innocence from even what you and your family had gone through. That was one of the charms that brought you to our attention even more. Your race was known for its lust for magical energies but you seemed to not care for any of that. You just wanted to be with your family and live a normal life." Ignious said answering the question that wasn't asked.

"Then why couldn't I have the normal life?" Missy asked getting a chuckle from the spirit.

"Because the laws of fate seem to shun the normal lives. You have potential that you cannot or don't want to see."

"Then where is my sister and my boyfriend?" Missy said a wave of panic on her voice.

"I am not the one to tell you of their fates, for your memories will explain the mysteries when you gain the trust of the last two." Ignious said as he began to fade away.

Missy lunged towards his form only to pass through and land harshly on the ground behind him. Missy panicked looking around wildly, he left her in a dark room without anyway to leave. In her panicked state she never noticed a small triangle light up on her wrist.

…**.............................................................**

Kaldesh walked through the streets of Orgrimmar, a pale blood elf walked beside him. They had met each other in the meetings to discuss the events, something inside Kaldesh told him that this elf was important but he did not know how. The elf had short spiky hair almost as white as the snow in winter spring a sad look always was on his face but Kaldesh couldn't blame him, he had lost his fiancée in the accident.

Kaldesh placed a heavy arm across the smaller mans shoulders. The elf looked up to see a comforting look from the old troll.

"I know how ya feel Mon. I've lost many people in my time. It hurts in a way that you cannot describe, but you must know that they wouldn't want us to be so depressed about them. Unless they were da selfish type." Kaldesh laughed heartily getting a small smirk from his companion. "Let me treat ya to a drink. Not to drown your sadness but to toast their memory."

"I would like that friend, you have lost someone also and if we are to be depressed we might as well be depressed together eh?" The elf said patting Kaldesh on the shoulder who just laughed.

"I'm ah hurting but I know my bro be drinkin his arse off in da spirit world now. To me that is just fine." Kaldesh smiled getting a smile from his companion.

"Maybe my Vanessa is sitting right beside him joking around as she always did." The elf laughed.

"Thats da spirit. Cheers to your girl and my brotha." Kaldesh said watching the young elves spirits raise.

"I hope he doesn't hit on Vanessa while I'm not there." The elf joked Kaldesh laughed.

"Nah I'm sure that my brotha was too interested in the booze than your girl."

A large orange raptor bounded from the crowd and tackled the old troll to the ground, the blood elf stood shocked as he watched the lizard lick the trolls face. Kaldesh laughed as he pushed the beast off him but soon noticed something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" The elf asked giving Kaldesh a hand.

"Ya this be Mantha my mount but she was supposed to look after my student." Kaldesh watched the raptor curiously as it bit a hold of his sleeve and tried to pull him. "Something must have happened to her, I think we gotta put da drinks on hold."

"I'll help you out. You helped me out in my time of need then let me help you." The elf said getting a nod from Kaldesh.

"You better have a mount cause Mantha here won't stop until we arrive."

"No problem." The elf let out a short whistle as a black horse in bronze armor trotted up beside him, he mounted quickly and gave Kaldesh a nod.

"Let's go then." Kaldesh smiled as he hopped on the back of Mantha.

…**...............................................................**

The pair arrived at the hut just past noon, the hot sun highlighted the blackened shell of the house. Kaldesh dismounted and rushed over to the remains. Burned timbers lay piled up in the center of the walls, the walls blackened by the flames.

"Missy! Where are you? Missy! This isn't a time to joke around." Kaldesh shouted looking franticly around the area. "Get your arse out here so you don't give me a heart attack."

Kaldesh was answered by a cool breeze blowing across the dry landscape. The old troll dropped to his knees his energy gone. His head drooped and that is when he noticed the ground, marks of a struggle, dried blood and tracks of who did this travesty.

A light thump made the old troll's head lift, it came from the wreckage of his house. Then a second thump louder this time made him slowly stand. A third thump and a soot covered hand burst out of the wreckage a small triangular charm bracelet dangled from its wrist.

Kaldesh rushed over to the hand tossing burnt timber away from it, coughs were heard from underneath. Kaldesh reached for a beam but struggled against it, a golden hammer slammed into it shattering it in his hands. The elf stood beside him helping clear the rubble, his mace glowing with golden energy.

Lifting a slightly less charred board away from the hand Kaldesh saw a familiar red and gold piece of wood darkened by the flames. The hand was reaching from behind the shield he had found Missy with, it once again saved her life. Grabbing the shield he lifted it bringing the one attached to it with it, Missy coughed as she was pulled from her spot.

She sat up cuts and bruises covered her what wasn't covered in soot. A distinct smell made the two rescuers hold their noses, Missy's once long dark hair was burned away almost to her head, her hair was now a inch from her skull. Her robes were singed but not burned although they would have to be trimmed do to the cuts in the fabric.

Missy looked up to Kaldesh who smiled she returned the gesture with her own but weaker smile. That is when she looked up to see her other savior, he stepped back a look of horror on his face. Kaldesh looked at the young elf curiously.

"What is it Nerthius, it is like you have seen a ghost."

"Serenity Windsong should be a ghost."


	6. Chapter 6

The three people stood motionless staring at each other, a cold breeze blew past but no one moved. Missy stood from the hole she protected herself in, Nerthius's eyes followed her every movement. Slamming the tip of the shield into the stone beneath her it cracked under the pressure holding the shield in place. Stepping over a burned out log Missy looked Nerthius in the eyes his face paling with each passing second.

"Hello Nerthius I am Missy, Kaldesh's student. Thank you for helping him dig me out." Missy held out a hand for him to shake.

Nerthius shook his head. "No you are not."

"What do ya mean?" Kaldesh stood from his spot and looked at the odd pair.

"She is not a shaman, she is a Shield Maiden to the Blood Knights. Her name is Serenity Windsong." Nerthius's hands began to shake nervously. "She should be dead. She was on the Zeppelin that had my fiancée and your brother."

"What?" Missy took a few steps backwards from the panicking Blood elf. "I am Missy, Kaldesh found me treated my wounds and began to teach me about shamanism. I can't be this other person..." flashes of dreams coursed through Missy's brain dropping her to her knees, she clutched her head painfully.

Kaldesh rushed over to her side, grabbing her shoulders. His hands were aglow with a green aura, a calming sensation look a hold of Missy's body relaxing her. Missy's back heaved as she tried to comprehend what was happening, she felt Kaldesh's hands leave her shoulders as he stood.

Kaldesh look at Nerthius who was backing away, he sensed anger from the young man. The elves shoulders were tense he was shaking uncontrollably. Kaldesh had seen it hundreds of times on the battlefield, warriors who had lost their friends, family, whatever and their only reaction was restrained rage. He knew what the young elf would probably do and stepped between him and Missy.

Kaldesh did not know what Missy was in her past life and he didn't care. She was Missy a girl he helped back to health and his student. She gave excitement to his dull life even though she got on his nerves a lot. He wasn't going to let a blood elf from her past she couldn't remember hurt her.

Missy stood from her spot and tapped her troll protector on the shoulder. Kaldesh looked at her but she had a look of calmness on her face, he took a step to the side to let her pass. She passed him giving him a slight nod.

"Nerthius SunReaver, fiancé to my sister Vanessa Windsong calm yourself." She spoke softly in a almost angelic voice.

"How can I be calm, you were sparred while the woman I love is gone. How can I? How!" Nerthius turned and shouted at Missy.

"I do not know the answer, my memories are shattered. I can't tell you how I lived but you shouldn't give up hope. If I lived then so should have my sis." Missy looked at him with soft eyes, Nerthius relaxed somewhat, his shaking slowed. "Not to mention she was a far superior Shield Maiden than I was."

Nerthius let a small smile on his lips. " You are right. You were a horrible Shield Maiden, you barely passed any of the trials."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Missy shouted making him laugh, she stomped her foot in protest.

"So ya have recovered your memories. That is good to hear." Kaldesh said snapping Missy's attention to him.

"I haven't gotten all of them back. It feels like I'm trying to look through fog." Missy said her head lowered.

"I understand, now we gotta find who were da arseholes that did this." Kaldesh nodded placing a hand on Missy's shoulder.

"Slorne and Leviathen." Missy said spitting out her words. "They wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Then we shall teach them not to mess wit da teacha." Kaldesh smiled wickedly.

Missy returned the smile and held out her hand, Kaldesh placed his large three fingered hand on top of hers. A black gauntlet placed on top of Kaldesh's hand, the pair look up to its owner to see a smirking Nerthius.

"Vanessa would have my balls if anything happened to her little sister if I didn't help her out, and you are a friend in my book Kaldesh." Nerthius said getting a wild smirk from the pair.

"Then lets get this show on da road." Kaldesh said with a hearty laugh.

…**...............................................................................**

Slorne laid back in the saddle of his Kodo mount, the beast lumbered along the road to Orgrimmar. A devilish smirk was plastered on his face, He had taught the old shaman not to be such a determined old troll. Slorne looked lazily to his right, his undead companion had left him saying there would be consequences if they stuck together and if they were slack on guard. The tauren shrugged it off to paranoia, he knew nothing could stand up to his power.

Slorne looked up along the canyon walls and laughed as he remembered the look on the shopkeepers face when he told her he taught Kaldesh how to respect women. She was happy yet shocked, she gladly gave him a discount.

"I wonder if I could do this more often. Do stuff and be a hero of the people and not of war or honor." Slorne laughed aloud at his thoughts.

…**................................................................................**

"Target sighted but the warlock is not with him." Nerthius said looking over the edge of the canyon wall.

"Ok, try what I told ya Missy. Channel your hatred into a small ball in your hands, when you feel it begin to burn release it at your target." Kaldesh said getting a nod from the small girl. Missy held her hands in a cup like shape, her eyes were closed tightly in concentration a ball of pure white light began to slowly in her hands. Blue electricity arced from the orb, a stray spark snapped onto Missy's forearm making her jump in surprise dropping the ball, it disappeared before it hit the ground.

" Darn, almost had it." Missy looked at her hands sadly. "I don't think I have the anger to make it strong."

"I hate to say it but try to think of the fight you had with Slorne and Leviathen. That might bring out your inner rage." Kaldesh said placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I feel no rage to them." Missy said looking at her hands, Kaldesh and Nerthius looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? They tried to kill you, and burn your body. They hurt your friend." Nerthius said turning towards Missy.

"They …they... I can't explain it. Something inside me tells me that I shouldn't be angry." Missy shook her head. "I don't want them to die or anything just to be told to be better people."

"You are a strange little elf." Kaldesh patted Missy on her head. "I have another idea but we will have to beat him to Orgrimmar."

"Lets roll." Missy said pointing to the south.

"Missy.... Orgrimmar is in the other direction." Kaldesh said dryly, Missy chuckled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

…**.....................................................**

Missy clutched tightly to Kaldesh's robes as they walked through the bazaars of Orgrimmar, Nerthius walked calmly ahead of the pair, a dark look on his face.

"How did she survive. Vanessa was stronger than her sister. What kind of world is it when the strong die and the weak live. Serenity did survive a fire, maybe she is stronger than it looks. No, that can't be it... she must be extremely lucky." Nerthius thought as he glanced back to the pair, a tired look on Kaldesh's face told him that the old troll needed to a long rest, Serenity was holding the edge of his robes like a scared child. "It could only be luck."

"Where are we going?" Missy asked getting a drawn out sigh from the old troll.

"I need to talk to a old friend of mine, he is really influential so he can get some wanted posters out for the two fools." Kaldesh said pointing to a massive building on a hill. "He is up there."

"You are going to ask Thrall!" Nerthius turned to the pair.

"Yes, he is a good friend. He even taught me some tricks to shamanism and they might help Missy." Kaldesh said walking past him.

"Who is Thrall?" Missy asked getting a chuckle from the troll.

"He is the leader of the horde, a powerful shaman and a kind soul. I think you will like him Missy." Kaldesh said patting her on the head.

The trio stepped into the Grommash Hold the rows of heavy armed guards made Missy clutch onto Kaldesh's robes even tighter. The massive orcs watched the trio with stern glares as they passed. Kaldesh strode into the great hall the massive orc on the throne stood a kind expression on his face.

"Kaldesh I did not expect you back so soon. Maybe we can Vol'jin to get us some good ale." Thrall said welcoming Kaldesh, a large troll laughed in the corner of the room.

"Dat was a good one Mon." A mo hawked Troll laughed.

"I came to ask you to put a bounty on some heads." Kaldesh said making the orc's face grow cold.

"Who done you wrong old friend. They will be given a harsh punishment."

"A Tauren named Slorne and a forsaken named Leviathen. They attempted to kill my student by burning her alive in the remains of my hut." Kaldesh said looking back to Missy.

Vol'jin walked over from his corner and placed a hand on Kaldesh's shoulder. "It will be done brudda. My shadow hunters be fierce and relentless. Dey will pay for what dey done."

"Now that this business is done, this is your student?" Thrall motioned towards Missy. Kaldesh nodded earning a smirk from Thrall, the large orc walked calmly over to Missy only to have her cower slightly. "Greetings student of Kaldesh, I am Thrall and what is your name?"

"I don't know honestly..." Missy mumbled.

"I see your mind is clouded, you do not know who to believe... the spirits or the blood elf behind you." Thrall said making Missy jump in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"The spirits tell me many things. I just hope they will tell you your path. Also your true name is Serenity, like Nerthius over there has said." Thrall smiled earning a shocked wide open mouthed look on Missy's face.

"Close your mouth its rude." Kaldesh said with a smile.

"How does he know these things?" Missy pointed to Thrall only earning laughs from most of the hold, making her blush brightly.

"Its the spirits Missy. When you control them as well as Thrall there is no limits." Kaldesh said between laughs. "Anyways Thrall we better head to da inn and get some rooms, thank you for your time."

"It is no problem at all my friend, I would like to talk with you and your student tomorrow. I want to discuss her training." Thrall said as he passed Kaldesh he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She has great power in her, I would like to know how far a long she is."

"Aye, well tomorrow then it has been a long day. Good night my War chief." Kaldesh bowed his head.

"Good night old friend." Thrall waved to them as they left. "Tomorrow will be a strange day indeed. The first Blood Elf shaman is a fallen paladin strange indeed." He looked out into the starry sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and chaos wrapped around Serenity and her opponent, the overwhelming heat made her sweat as the flames licked up the wooden walls. Serenity was disoriented and confused looking at the hulking figure before her blackened out by the brightness of the flames.

A blur of crimson covered her left eye, she knew she was cut but did not feel it. Glancing at her body foreign clothes were torn and bloodied covered her small frame, her right arm hung loosely she could feel a warm liquid flowing down the limb. Her left arm held a large steel mace that glowed a pale blue, a small bracelet with four triangle charms clanged loudly against the steel handle.

"You are not worthy of being a shaman." The figure's voice boomed making Serenity's gaze snap from her wrist to the large shadowed body. "Your race has shown nothing but contempt for every living creature. They are mere toys in your eyes. The spirits were wrong letting you call them."

"I earned my right as did the shamans before me did." Serenity growled.

"The ones before you did not do this to their own lands. They treasured the world.... you have forsaken it." The figure took a few steps forward. "You a a paladin playing with a new toy..."

"You know nothing about me!" Serenity shouted charging at the silhouette.

The figure grabbed Serenity's wrist and lifted it up above them and slammed a shoulder into her gut. Serenity felt a pressure on her legs then suddenly she felt weightless as she lost the feeling of the ground under her feet, a burning pain shot through her back as she slammed into the ground. Serenity's pained gasp was soon cut off as a broad arm lay across her throat, the shadowy figure leaned in close.

"I think I would know my own sister."

…**.............**

Serenity bolted upright from her bed with a scream, grasping at her throat and arms hysterically. The loud footsteps on wood thundered as Kaldesh along with three large orcs armed to the teeth threw open the door and looked at the scared blood elf.

Serenity looked to her teacher a look of fear in her eyes. The old troll slowly walked to his student and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong Missy?" Kaldesh asked the panicked elf.

"I think I was seeing the future but that can't be possible." Serenity said her breathing slowing.

"What did ya see?"

"A fight with some one that said they were my sister, but I had four spirit trinkets. She kept telling me that I wasn't a shaman."

Kaldesh chuckled getting a confused look from his student. "You are more of a shaman than most of the ones that have trained for years."

Kaldesh stood and let out a long sigh. Serenity looked up at the old troll confused. "What's the matter Kaldesh?"

"It is nothin you need to worry ya little head over. We need to meet Thrall in a little bit come get some breakfast." Kaldesh said walking towards the door.

"Alright I will down in a minute." Serenity said getting a nod from the old troll.

…**.**

Kaldesh rubbed his stomach contently as he walked towards Grommash hold. Serenity walked a few steps behind she glanced back and forth.

"Where is Nerthius?" Serenity asked her teacher.

"He went back ta Silvermoon early this mornin. He had to explain what had happened to da elves." Kaldesh said glancing over his shoulder. "Plus Thrall wanted to see us to talk about your training. Not ta sound cold but this is a private meetin."

"Ok..." Serenity said her voice seemed a little depressed.

The massive orcs guarding the hold saluted the pair as they approached causing the young elf to jump.

They both stepped through the great hall to be greeted by the large open arms of the war chief, Thrall walked towards them motioning to a side room.

The room was large but was smaller than his throne room, many trophies adorned the walls ranging from axes to stuffed heads of game. In the center of the room was a large low legged table, hundreds of cushions surrounded the table.

"We have much to talk about. I am interested in what you have learned since Kaldesh took you in." Thrall said sitting down on a large red leather cushion.

"I thought the spirits told you everything." Serenity said confused getting a loud laugh from the leader of the horde.

"They told me many things but even they don't want to explain everything. So what spirits have decided to help you on your journey?" Thrall said leaning forward on the table. "Have you been able to control the will of the earth?"

"No I have not learned the earth spirit... Ignious and Cyclonus have come to me and let me harness their power. I don't seem to need totems like Kaldesh does." Serenity said absent minded playing with the trinket on her wrist.

Thrall watched the young elf in deep thought, Kaldesh noticing this piped up.

"It be true the spirits came to her without the aid of totems."

"This is strange. Have you been able to use other spells such as channeling lightning?" Thrall asked.

"No Kaldesh told me how but I have not been able to ..." Serenity looked away from the large orc's gaze ashamed.

"It is alright young one." Thrall comforted her. "You have already surpassed most expectations of new shamans. Usually the first spirit we learn is that of the earth mother. You have taken to the skies instead."

Serenity smiled lightly at the powerful shamans wisdom. Thrall leaned back into more cushions in deep thought.

"I have a place where I like to go to be alone. It would be a perfect spot for miss Windsong to train very quickly. If we leave immediately we could be there by noon." Thrall watched as Serenity looked to Kaldesh for guidance.

"I say we go." Kaldesh said with a smirk.

Serenity nodded. "I won't improve sitting here."

Thrall laughed loudly. "Well spoken young one, well spoken indeed."

…**.**

Serenity yawned loudly as she followed behind her teacher Kaldesh and the Warchief Thrall through a small rocky path. The two shamans in front of her had plans to teach her a way to get the remaining spirits to talk to her.

"Are we there yet?" Serenity whined getting a groan from Kaldesh and a chuckle from Thrall.

Thrall stopped and looked back to the pair behind him. "We have arrived to my secret training spot friends. We have everything we need here." The large orc motioned to the space behind him.

A large valley stretched out in front of the three figures. The large red stone walls towered above small patches of thin trees, a large pond hugged the side of the walls its waters was crystal clear. A wooden hut stood a few yards away from the body of water, a small dock floated on the edge.

Serenity stepped past the shamans a look of wonder on her face. Kaldesh stepped forward to stand beside his friend, watching his student wander around the area amazed.

"How did ya find this place?" Kaldesh asked getting a smile from his friend.

"I didn't one of my greatest allies found this on one of his many trips around this land, you remember Rexxar. He found this place and told me it would wonderful for shamans to return to the spirits." Thrall said crossing his arms across his chest. "I believe your student will progress very quickly here."

"She be very happy, If she isn't distracted by the beauty of da land she may learn quick."

Serenity ran to the edge of the water and looked in quizzically, the crystal waters seemed to go on forever. Suddenly a pair of big yellow eyes appeared below the waves, shocking the blood elf leaning over the edge. Serenity jumped in shock a squeak of the leather hide of her shoes on the damp rocks, fear was plastered on her face as she fell into the pond with a splash. The young blood elf surfaced spitting out the water, she felt a weight on her head.

"Not as graceful as ya thought Missy." Kaldesh laughed walking towards her. "Looks like ya got a friend."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Serenity looked up to see flippered hands holding on her head.

"Rwarrrlllll?" A small light blue murloc sat on her head, it tilted it's head looking at the blood elf below it.

Serenity screamed jumping out of the water, hiding behind the old troll. The murloc splashed in the pond happily ignoring the disgraceful way it was tossed from its spot. Thrall walked up beside the pair on the shore a broad smile on his face.

"That is the caretaker of this little piece of paradise. Many orcs do not know this place exist and the ones that do are usually too busy to take care of this land. This murloc was staying here when we arrived, he was kind so we left him to take care of this place. We call him Gurrgle." Thrall said walking to the small murloc, holding out a hand the murloc placed a small flipper on the massive green hand.

"So he isn't going to attack us or anything?" Serenity asked poking her head from around the larger troll.

"He might bite you if you mess with something you are not supposed to." Thrall said with a smirk. " You better hide Gurrgle, let us start with the training." The large orc clapped his hands together.

The murloc jumped into the water and disappeared under the waves only to appear a few yards away his head poking out to watch. Thrall smirked at the little creature before dropping a old wooden totem into the ground, the earth around it began to rumble rising up and taking form into a large golem.

The monsterous creature looked to Thrall with a pair of glowing golden eyes. "Why have you summoned me. I see no threat to combat."

"I need you to spar with my friends student. I believe the experience with you she will be able to learn to harness your energy for her own old friend." Thrall said making the earthen look for his target.

"I see no such student other than this troll and he is not a she."

"Behind me Terran." Kaldesh said taking a quick sidestep exposing a terrified blood elf.

"This is my target. She does not look like she could even hold a hammer let alone use it."

"Hey I can and I will show you how I can." Serenity shouted at the towering elemental.

"Give her a weapon old friend she may amuse me for a little while." Terran stood up to his full height.

Thrall chuckled handing Serenity a one handed mace as Kaldesh handed her her trusty shield. A determined look in her eyes made the elemental laugh as he took a defensive stance.

....

**I'm sorry it took so long to update lots of stuff happening IRL. Hope you enjoy.^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Terran looked at the blood elf swinging at the area where his shins would be if he had legs, instead she kept swinging wildly at the large flat boulders keeping him standing. His carved features did not lend themselves to emotion but the orc and troll a distance away could tell the elemental had only contempt for the small elf. Lifting a massive arm he swatted at the puny pest attacking him, a cloud of dust erupted from the spot Serenity stood. Terran's glowing orbs widened as as he felt resistance against his mighty arm.

The dust was suddenly blown away by a harsh wind to reveal a small blood elf holding her shield against the massive rocky hand. Serenity looked up at the elemental with a dark glare.

"You held back. You don't look at me as a actual opponent." Serenity said coldly earning a laugh from the spirit.

"That is true young one. Seeing as you could tell that from one blow must mean something." Terran pulled his fist back away from her shield. "I am here to spar not to harm."

"Come at me like a true fight. I won't learn if you HOLD BACK!" Serenity shouted the last smashing the hammer against the spirit's rocky surface.

Kaldesh smirked some distance away as he watched his student grow, her timid persona was gone now. Her attitude just then just proved to the old troll that she has a stronger heart than even he could have guessed. The old troll made a quick glance at his Warchief who had the same cocky smirk that Kaldesh had plastered on his face.

"Fine young one. I will come at you seriously now. Be ready." Terran bellowed clenching his massive fists.

"I will be." Serenity said raising her shield.

Terran hauled back punching at the elf his fist met only fellow earth as his target rolled away. The giant punched again only to have the little target to roll away again, Serenity rolled towards the giant making quick swings at his structure.

Dragging his arms across the ground tossed large boulders at himself and the elf swatting at his form. The rocks crashed into him causing no damage but caused Serenity to stop her assault to try to avoid the onslaught of rocks. The small and medium rocks pounded the wooden and steel shield relentlessly as she ran from the large boulders the elemental picked up.

Grabbing a large boulder Terran lifted it a few feet above the small elf ready to slam it on his target. Serenity glanced up to see the massive rock above her a wave of panic coursed through her body.

"He intends to kill me. I did ask him to fight seriously. Crap I won't be able to dodge that." Serenity thought as time seemed to freeze as the elemental readied his attack.

"Break it." A voice echoed in her mind.

"How would I break something like that? My hammer is too small."

"With our help." Another voice chimed in like a whispering wind.

"Ignious? Cylonus?" Serenity thought of the two spirits.

"Yes we are with you. You have been fighting alone this far so call on us." The two spirits talked at the same time echoing in her head.

"I'll do it!" A look of determination in her eyes Serenity readied her hammer.

Terran slammed the boulder towards the elf, a odd sadness coursed his cold stone as he crushed the target. Suddenly the feeling disappeared as he felt heat coming from the boulder. Lifting his weapon he saw a smirking elf below it her hammer glowed a fiery red, looking at the underside of the rock a large indent of molten slag dripped from the surface.

"You learned to focus Ignious... I'm impressed but Hydross would have been able to cut that weak rock." Terran chuckled tossing the boulder away.

Serenity wobbled slightly on her feet as the shock of what just happened began to wear off. Dropping to her butt ungracefully dropping her mace to the ground Serenity just stared forward stunned.

"Flame tongue usually isn't used like that but then again you are not a normal Shaman." Thrall said walking up to the two combatants. "So Terran if you are impressed will you let her learn to use your power?"

"Not at this time. She has much to learn I believe sparring with her will teach her. At this time let her rest, we can continue some time later." Terran bowed to the Warchief, the glowing orbs faded away causing the rocky body to collapse into a large pile.

…**.**

"Mother."

A young dark haired blood elf stood in a glamorous office, in front of her stood a large intricate steel table a older brown haired blood elf woman sat at on the other side. The young girl wore a red uniform gold striping adorned the garment, a small patch adorned her left shoulder signifying her rank.

"Mother, I have passed the exam to be a member of the Blood Knights." The young girl stood at attention terrified of the woman across the table.

"Yes I know Serenity. The academy has already informed me of your passing grade." The older woman stood making the young girl relax slightly. "It is pitiful compared to your sister's mark."

The young Serenity tensed up at the comment, watching the older woman pick up sheets of paper she could only guess was her scores.

"Let us pray that you do not flunk out and embarrass our name. You are dismissed." The older woman said waving her daughter away.

"Yes mother." Serenity bowed slightly before walking away.

…**.**

Serenity groaned as she looked up at the wooden roof of the shack near the pond.

"So how did sleepin beauty rest?" Kaldesh asked as Serenity sat up in her bedroll.

"My mother is a bitch." Serenity blurted out getting a raised eyebrow from the troll.

"Ok... Thrall had ta head back ta Orgrimmar. So ya will be training on focusing ya energies fer now." Kaldesh said turning away from his student. "Before ya know it, you will be betta than me."

Serenity laughed at the thought before crawling out of bed. "Lets get going. I can't learn anything lying down."

"Dat is da spirit." Kaldesh chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

His armor clicked together noisily as he walked through the streets of Silvermoon. His Regent Lord told him to meet important guests at the entrance. Even though this was his first real task since he earned his new rank, Nerthius felt that this was just a meaningless task for a captain of the blood knights to do.

Nerthius was curious of what his friends that he made so many months ago in Orgrimmar were doing. Kaldesh was a large help to him over the death of his fiancée, the old troll was wise and made him look forward to seeing him again some day. Then there was Serenity, Nerthius never paid much attention to her when they were growing up together, other than noticing her horrible grades and her sister.

Nerthius groaned as he was brought out of his thoughts of his task. His lord did not give a description of the guests so he could not know who they were, such a sloppy act by his Lord. Nerthius passed a large golden sentry causing the young man to stop.

"Sentry."

"Yes, sir. How may I assist you?" The golem's voice boomed.

"The Regent Lord is expecting guests has anyone out of the ordinary been seen entering these gates?" Nerthius asked and patiently waited the guard to answer.

"That is negative sir. The following personnel that entered through these gates in the past.." The Golem began to say but was cut off by a raised gauntlet from the paladin in front of him.

"Thank you, That is all." Nerthius stepped through the gate.

A small stone courtyard was out side the main gate, beautiful benches and flowers decorated the area. The paladin sat down on a nearby bench ungracefully his arms draped over the back.

"This has to be the lamest job I could have got after just promoting to captain." Nerthius said out loud as he closed his eyes and dangled his head over the back of the bench.

"You got captain congrats Nerthius." A woman's voice said.

"Ya it isn't so great I got to meet some one and I have no idea what they look like." Nerthius said to the woman.

"Well maybe you will know them and that is why they didn't give you a description?" the woman said her voice sounding much closer now.

"I haven't really left Silvermoon and nobody under captain is allowed to see dignitaries." Nerthius said causing the woman to giggle.

"You hear that master we are dignitaries." The woman said getting a deeper voice to chuckle a distance away.

Nerthius's eyes bolted open making him sit up only to smack his head into something hard. He grabbed his forehead as a sharp pain coursed through it caused him to clench his eyes closed. Two groans echoed in the courtyard as two people held their damaged skulls.

"Damn your head is hard. I felt that through my helmet." The woman groaned.

"I'm wearing a circlet that wasn't my head. Who the hell stands over someone like that." Nerthius said rubbing his head.

"Your sister-in-law does." the woman said sighing.

"I am an only child.... oh...." Nerthius said opening his eyes.

A large orange raptor and it's brown hooded rider stood a few yards away a pair of tusks poked through the opening, his large molten shoulders immediately told the young elf who was on the creature. Beside the raptor stood a fearsome looking white wolf a large silver collar hung loosely around it's neck.

Sitting on the stone ground a few feet away sat a young blood elf. She wore a blue hood like her teacher but her armor was different than her master. A pair of cobalt shoulders with silver wolves decorated it. A silver circlet surrounded her head but a decorative piece guarded her cheeks and a single spike ran along her hair. Her robes were black with embroidered blue lightning bolts covering the garment.

"You big bully. You pick on a little girl like me." Serenity groaned standing up wiping some dust from her robes.

"I wasn't the one that stood there." Nerthius shouted.

"Enough you two." Kaldesh shouted over to the two elves. "We have business ta do."

"Oh yes. Captain Nerthius SunReaver at your service. I will guide you to the Regent Lord Lor'themar he is expecting you." Nerthius said giving a salute to the pair.

"Jeez four months and you became more of a stick in the mud than you were." Serenity said dryly.

"Serenity!" Kaldesh scolded her as Nerthius let his shoulders droop.

"We have to say that when we meet guests." Nerthius said getting a chuckle from the pair.

"Lead da way Nerthius." Kaldesh said as Serenity hopped on the wolf.

"Um... is that thing going to bite anyone?" Nerthius said pointing to the wolf.

"Fluffiness is a good doggy. He wouldn't bite anyone.... that is nice." Serenity said rubbing the wolves head.

"Ok... well follow me." Nerthius said nervously being followed by the guests.

…**.**

"So that is when I learned how to control lightning great." Serenity said laughing.

"You are not effected that you ended up getting struck by lightning." Nerthius said shaking his head.

"Nope. Oh is the palace?" Serenity asked pointing to a large golden tower a narrow red bridge rows of heavily armed guards ran parallel to a long red carpet that ran inside the building.

"Yes. The Regent Lord will be inside waiting. My duties are done I wish you luck and if you don't have to leave immediately we could have a drink later." Nerthius asked getting a nod from Kaldesh. "Alright see you later you two." Nerthius said waving before walking away.

"Lets get dis over with." Kaldesh said making Serenity's smile fade away. The pair dismounted their steeds and began to walk towards the spire.

The pair stepped into a large dark room three blood elves stood talking in the center of the room. A row of guards stood a short distance a long a a pair of ramps that stood behind the three. Long banners draped from the ceiling causing Serenity to look up to see where they came from.

"Welcome guests. I am Lor'themar." The center of the three elves spoke, and motioned them forward. "I was informed from Thrall that you would be arriving soon. He has high hopes for your student Kaldesh." He spoke to Kaldesh who nodded.

"We both saw dat Missy here is very skilled, but lets us get to da point of summoning her now after such a long time." Kaldesh said his voice was dark which surprised Serenity.

"Ah to the point, you are known for that. We have summoned the shield maiden Serenity Windsong here to strip her of her rank and privileges." Lor'themar said his voice devoid of all emotion, the two other elves nodded grimly.

Serenity stood shocked for a few moments letting the information to sink in. The years of training to be a knight only to be stripped from her for no reason. Opening her mouth to speak Kaldesh quickly spoke first.

"Under what reason do ya do this?"

"The council has come to this conclusion due to her not returning to Silvermoon after being known to be a live after the Maelstrom incident. This lack of duty has deemed her A.W.O.L. This is a punishment by our laws by death, but due to the Warchief's intervention we have deemed this a minor offense." One of the other elves spoke up he wore long flowing robes and a red and gold mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Rommath is correct. Rather than putting you to death we have shone mercy and just stripped you of your rank. This does not remove you from our army, but you would have to return to the academy to return to your previous rank." The third elf spoke getting a negative shake of her head from Serenity.

"I will not go back to the academy. I have spent my time there learned much and now moved on." Serenity spoke her voice cold. Kaldesh looked at his student curiously as she continued. "You have already stripped me of my usefulness to this military I might as well have died on the zeppelin like my sister. Let me keep what pride I have left."

"Fine. Return your shield and uniform and you will be removed from the army of Silvermoon." Lor'themar said holding out his hand.

"I have long lost my uniform due to damage, my shield I hoped to get repaired on this visit but very well." Serenity turned and let a sharp whistle out, quickly the white wolf bounded into the room a large bundle in its mouth. "The shield shattered during my training fighting the elemental Hydros."

Serenity handed the long bundle to the Regent Lord. He slowly pried open the cloth revealing the splintered red and gold of a shield maiden's guard. The damaged wood showed scorch marks, brutal slashes and deep indents of hard use.

"That shield has saved my life more times than I could count. If you repair it and give it to a student I hope it protects them as well as it did me." Serenity turned away from the Blood elf leader and began to march out of the spire.

"Wait Miss Windsong you are to have a escort around the city." The third elf spoke but the words fell on deaf ears as she continued out the doors.

"She has only two other places she wanted to visit on dis trip let her go Halduron." Kaldesh stopped the young elf. "We have other business to attend to."

…**.**

Serenity marched through the city streets getting glares and curious looks from other elves. She must have looked strange to them a dark haired blood elf shaman with a white frost wolf following behind her like a pet. She ignored them as she turned outside the gate and turned to her wolf.

"Would you like to see mother too?" Serenity asked the giant wolf who barked happily. "I'll take that as a yes but she isn't a great person."

Fluffiness whined earning a small pat from his master.

"Maybe her cold heart melted from the absence. I doubt it but maybe." Serenity said grabbing the large collar and pulling herself up on the mount.


	10. Chapter 10

The wolves paws landed softly on the stone path through the neighborhoods of the Blood elves. The towers of white stone and red banners bored the poor canine as his master steered him towards their destination. Passing through a large gate the fresh smell of cut grass caught his nose as the towers and walls disappeared into large plots of land with large stone houses.

The frost wolf felt a tug on his collar pulling him to a stop. A small iron gate stood to their side getting the wolf to tilt its head to the side curiously as his master dismounted.

"Well we are here boy. You can wait here if you want. I doubt this conversation will take long." Serenity said looking terrified at the gate.

A nudge from her wolves nose made her stiffen. "You're right better get this over with." She sighed straightening her robes before pushing on the gate.

Serenity walked down the well kept path to the house, she stopped in front of a large golden sentry. His arcane energy sparked around him as his glowing eyes looked down to the little elf in front of him.

"What is you business here." His voice boomed.

"I have come to talk to Mrs. Windsong." Serenity said her voice quivering.

"Mrs. Windsong is very busy she is not accepting guests."

"Then tell her that her daughter wants to talk to her."

"At once." The golem turned and entered the home leaving Serenity to stand on the porch. He returned a few moments later. "I am sorry but the mistress states that her daughters are dead."

"That bastard Nerthius. I thought he went home months ago to tell everyone." Serenity cursed looking up to the golem a spark of energy coursed through her eyes.

A small ball of lightning erupted from her palm striking the large foe. The energy arced across his body

causing the arcane energy to disperse. Serenity smirked as she passed by the shut down guard.

"I'm sorry Jeeves but I am not dead by a long shot."

Serenity's footsteps echoed in the large open hallways glancing at portraits of her families rich history a twinge of jealousy ran up her spine. Coming to a large oak door she pushed them open slowly peeking her head in.

"Sentry is the intruder gone?" A cold female voice echoed in the room. The room was dark a large picture window brought in the only light a familiar outline sat behind a large desk.

Serenity panicked doing the first thing that came to mind. "Yes mistress she is gone." She said in a bad imitation of the sentry.

"You are not my sentry you are the one claiming to be my dead daughter." The woman said standing up . "Explain yourself or I will have you taken away to the stockades."

"You had two daughters on that ship, Mother. You only gave a damn about one." Serenity said coldly stepping into the room. "I was the one you didn't give a murloc's ass about."

"You do not act like any child of mine. My children were brought up with a respect for their elders." The woman said crossing her arms across her chest.

"We give respect to the ones that have earned it. You always compared me to Vanessa. Ring any bells Olwen Windsong." Serenity stepped forward the imposing woman stiffened. "You had a second daughter you saw as inferior to the first born. I am Serenity Windsong fallen shield maiden, now shaman to the horde."

Serenity watched her mother carefully her once cold facade was broken a worried look was plastered on her face. The older elf backed away from her desk and moved quietly around her desk, her daughter followed her movements. Olwen Windsong stopped a few feet away from the one claiming to be her daughter her face returning to a neutral scowl.

'SLAP!'

Serenity stood shocked her eyes wide as a stinging pain burned her cheek, slowly her face turned back to her mother. Her mother's cold glare was weakened by a small beads of tears in the corners of her large golden eyes.

"Your father taught you better than this." Olwen's voice quivering as she shouted. "If he was alive to see the daughter he cared for the most disrespect a elder...." Her voice choked for a second as Serenity's shoulders drooped.

"I'm sorry. I have been a ass." Serenity said rubbing her face lightly. "The spirits will be mocking me now."

"I am sorry that I hit you but you needed that. I looked after your sister because I believed that your father had you under his wing. You always listened to him no matter how much he yelled, I am sorry that it seemed that I seemed like the evil one." Olwen said turning from the young shaman. "When the undead ravaged this city and I lost him. In my own way I took it out on you. I wanted you to be strong enough to make him proud but the way to teach you was wrong I see now."

"So you will see me as a daughter rather than a soldier?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Never... You have gone against everything we taught you. How could I see you as anything but a traitor to Silvermoon." Olwen said coldly.

"You know what... frag it.... I have chosen my path. The council of Silvermoon or you can not change my path. I don't know what I thought to gain by coming here I knew you wouldn't see me as your daughter or a woman. Good bye Mrs. Windsong sorry for bothering you... also you might need to recharge your guard." Serenity spun on her heel and marched towards the door opening it wide and slamming it as she exited.

Olwen sighed dramatically before flopping into her chair ungracefully. "I knew this day would come yet I hoped it would have ended differently." Picking up a small picture frame from her desk she looked longingly into the frozen memory.

A young couple of blood elves stood in front of a large white building the male had a arm around the smaller woman, the male had long blond hair as the woman long light brown hair. In front of them stood a short brown haired blood elf and a even shorter blood elf with short pitch black hair.

"Why did you have to die and leave me with your bastard child Darill. She isn't my daughter... maybe I should have told her the truth..." Olwen said looking into the picture.

…**.**

Serenity stomped through the streets of Silvermoon atop her hound following close behind. Other elves gave her dark glares as she passed, the same elves mumbled to each other Serenity didn't need to listen to know they were bad mouthing her. Unfortunately she could hear them almost every word.

"Look at her." A golden haired woman said to her friend.

"What is she wearing?" Her friend spoke confused.

"She must be that freak Blood elf thinking she is a troll." The golden haired one spoke with venom causing the other elf to burst out laughing.

Comments like these were common for Serenity many in Ogrimmar had seen her as a joke too but slowly realized that she was serious and was strong. She had took the slings and arrows from the other races and she would take the same from her own...if she wasn't in such a dark mood.

The arrogant blood elves laughed not noticing the static electricity hum around them. Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning arced from a nearby lamp striking the two dropping them to their behinds. Serenity slowly walked over them her face shrouded in darkness.

"If you can't say anything nice... don't say it at all." She said darkly as arcs of lightning surrounded her.

The two elves scooted away from the shaman afraid of her wrath. Serenity raised a hand arcing with lightning. Suddenly a blue hand gripped her wrist causing the shaman to turn towards who held her back, a old grimace of Kaldesh made the energy disperse from her hand.

"Let them be, you should know better." Kaldesh said causing a wave of guilt to wash over his student. "We have other things to do let them go."

"Fine." Serenity said coldly, looking at the two scared elves. "Get out of here and don't be so selfish."

They nodded before running off down the street. Serenity watched them go as they disappeared from sight she turned to Kaldesh.

"What other things?"

"We have to meet up with Nerthius and relax for a bit." Kaldesh said with a smirk.

"I hope you're buying cause that would help to brighten my mood." Serenity said turning away from her master.

"Actually I was hoping that he would be buying." Kaldesh laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

A beer mug slammed into the bar surface forcefully spilling some peanuts in a dish beside the mug. Kaldesh looked at the mugs owner apathetically as she wobbled on her barstool. The dark bar was suddenly lit up by a elf walking in through the swinging door.

Nerthius walked over to his friend and took a seat. "How long have you guys been drinking? Serenity looks hammered." He asked pointing to the blood elf shaman leaning heavily on the bar.

"This be her first pint. I don't think she holds her liquor well." Kaldesh said lifting his mug to his lips.

"Yoou don't know SHIT. I aM... fine." Serenity said straightening up thrusting a thumb to her chest causing her to wobble.

"I would ask how your meetings went but by the way she is acting it didn't go well." Nerthius said lifting a mug of his own.

"Missy here is no longer a shield maiden. They wanted her to go back to ta academy, she refused and walked away steamed." Kaldesh said grabbing some spilled peanuts."Then I had to discuss a mission that Thrall wants Silvermoon's opinion on. That went a lot better."

"I saw the BITCH..." Serenity said pointing at Nerthius. "She thought I.. was.. dead."

Nerthius stood confused for a few seconds before Kaldesh smirked. "She saw her Ma."

"She is No mother of mine!" Serenity said hoisting her mug calling the bartender over.

"Alright. Now can we relax before I have to break ya little heart." Kaldesh said getting a drunken nod from Serenity who took a swig from her mug.

"What do you mean break her heart?" Nerthius whispered in his friends ear.

"We have been sent on a mission from da War chief ta gain support from Silvermoon to make another trip ta da Maelstrom. Missy has been suggested by da War chief himself." Kaldesh whispered back getting a shocked look from Nerthius.

"He wants her to go back there?"

"Not alone. Dats why we wanted Slivermoon's support. He believes dat she could become a master shaman if she goes ta da Maelstrom." Kaldesh explained to his friend quietly so his student wouldn't hear.

Serenity slammed the mug to the bar top again and gave her teacher a dark glare. "When was I to be told."

"Ya heard me?"

"These ears aren't just for show. I was put on a mission to go back to the hell that nearly killed me and wasn't going to be told." Serenity said standing wobbling slightly, her legs toppled underneath her plopping her on the stool. "This day can't get worse."

Almost on cue three male blood elves dressed in academy uniforms stepping to the bar. A blond spiky haired man was the leader by looks alone, a two shorter long brown haired boys was by his side. They walked in with their chests puffed out in front of them like three red robins. The three sat at the bar on the left of Serenity cocky smirks as they eyed her as they ordered.

Serenity cringed as she listened to them talk to each other, their sick perverted thoughts they spoke aloud. Her hand glowed a pale green cleansing herself of the alcohol quickly as she didn't need to speak to the spirits to what was coming next.

"Hey baby, you are so fine I would like to mana tap that ass of yours." One of the elves said to her as his two buddies chuckled behind each him.

Serenity ignored him and called the barkeep over who walked quickly to her. "How much is one of these steel mugs?" She asked.

"Um... I think we get them for about fifty silver each from the blacksmith why?" He answered confused.

"Thank you." She said calmly before quickly spinning on her stool and slamming the metal mug against the young blood elves face.

The young spiky haired elf skidded across the floor blood trickling from his face as the clang of a bent beer mug hit the floor along side him. Serenity walked towards her downed opponent menacingly, she grabbed the collar of his uniform pulling his face to hers.

"You just let the elemental out of the ether boy...." Serenity spoke low as the man trembled below her.

Kaldesh grabbed his student by the scruff of the neck lifting her from her prey. Serenity thrashed in her teachers grasp as the young man scooted away holding his face.

"You are going to pay for that witch. We are the most talented students in the academy." One of his friends shouted as he help pick up his buddy.

"Oh yea well I graduated and then told your regent lord to kiss my ass." Serenity shouted back getting a confused look from all patrons of the bar including the one holding her. "What are you all looking at."

"If you are all going to fight take it outside. I don't want you wrecking my stuff." The bartender said calmly getting the two groups to nod.

…

Kaldesh leaned against the white stone wall as he watched his student crack her knuckles trying to intimidate her foes. Nerthius stood nearby watching ready to give advice to his little sister-in-law at a moments notice as he eyed the three boys. He had recognized one of the three boys, a son of a nobleman of Silvermoon he had paid his sons way through the academy before he wouldn't be surprised with this one.

The three elves readied themselves getting in a small formation. The blond spiky haired one in front and his two minions to his sides. "You are going to pay for that attack witch."

"Ya ya well are you going to get more or are you ok for you three to get your asses kicked." Serenity said smugly.

"Stop messing with them Missy. I got a beer in there." Kaldesh said getting a sigh from his student.

"Fine I will go all out and finish this quick." She groaned as she turned away from her foes to look at her teacher.

The three rushed at her as her back was turned, they readied to strike but was suddenly swept to the side by a wave of electricity. Serenity turned around to the stunned boys with a playful smirk.

"Oh this is going to be fun... Ignius, Hydros,Cyclonus and Terran come to my aid and teach some villains a lesson." Serenity spoke calmly her hands aglow with primal energy.

Spectral forms of massive elementals began to materialize behind her causing her foes to begin to tremble. The phantom fire licking up the form of the fire spirit, the howling winds surrounding the wind spirit caused the elves to pale. They turned to run but was met by the rocky skin and raging waters of the last two spirits.

The young elves screamed loudly before collapsing into a pile. The spectral spirits laughed as they vanished and reformed into one a rather large wind elemental. As he floated to his summoner's side he ignored the crumpled fainted forms.

"That was clever young one." Cyclonus spoke earning a smile for Serenity. "Summoning me with one spell and using my abilities to make more images."

"I thought it was." Serenity smiled the sound of clapping caused her to turn to her teacher who was clapping his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Do ya think ya can handle da Maelstrom? I think ya can." Kaldesh said walking up to his student and the spirit.

"Allright I will go on this suicide mission. I guess I would have to face my past sooner or later." Serenity said sighing loudly.

"Dat's mai girl. Plus ya got da spirits to protect ya." Kaldesh said patting his student's head. "Lets head back to Orgrimmar and reptort back to Thrall."

"I only need to visit one more spot. I'll be right back." Serenity said letting a sharp whistle calling her mount, grabbing his reigns and taking off down the street in a flash made her teacher sigh turning towards his friend.

"You got a idea where she be headed?"

"I could take a guess.." Nerthius said straightening up. "To see her dad."

…

Serenity rode for a few minutes before stopping at a large rot iron gate she quickly dismounted and gave her trusted mount a pat before heading towards the gate. Pushing it open she stepped through quietly letting it close behind her, the whimpers of her wolf made her turn back to him and give a small smile.

"Sorry boy but I have to see to something first." She spoke calmly her voice starting to fill with sorrow.

Serenity walked down a crumbling stone walkway, it was shrouded in shadows as the stone gave way to powdery gray dirt. A single light a short distance away drew her in like a moth to a flame, the light was a arcane lantern it illuminated a large stone monument in a pale blue light.

Serenity reached the monument and knelt down on both her knees and clasped her hands together. She lowered her head sorrowfully as she thought about the day.

"I'm sorry Father that I have not visited earlier. I am sure you have seen how I treated mother today and are probably very disappointed with me." Serenity looked up at the monument hopefully as if to see her father himself. "You taught me to respect my elders and I know I was wrong. I have some strange news to try to explain ..."

…

Kaldesh and Nerthius rode up oon their mounts to a large iron gate guarded by Serenity's trusty wolf.

"So she be in there?" Kaldesh asked Nerthius who nodded.

"Yes, her dad fought in the battle against the scourge when Arthas came to resurrect his lich Kel'thezad. He was one of the many casualties when the energies of the Sunwell exploded. We have constructed a monument in there remembering their sacrifice." Nerthius said as Kaldesh dismounted getting a raised eyebrow from his friend. "Where are you going?"

"Inside. Something wrong with dat?" Kaldesh asked.

"That is sacred ground to us elves. Not to sound like a dick but it would be disrespectful if you entered." Nerthius pleaded to his friend who laughed and nodded his head.

"I see your point Nerthius. I won't enter we will wait fro Missy out here." Kaldesh said with a smile.

…

Serenity sighed loudly. "That is my story father. I will be heading back to Orgrimmar in a bit and will be on a mission so I might not be able to be back for a while. Wish me luck." She smiled standing and taking a bow to the stone.

She spun on her heel and marched out of the graveyard her head held up. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder. "I love and miss you Dad." She said with a soft smile grabbing the gates handle.


	12. Chapter 12

Serenity sighed loudly standing on the wet stone of the entrance of the old kingdom of Lordaeron. Heavy rains had poured on the dark glades delaying the trip for the young elves mission. The rain normally wouldn't stop a zepplin but due to the winds it almost crashed into the decrepit tower and was grounded.

She turned to the small rag tag group of horde members with a disappointed look on her face.

A burly orc warrior was supposed to be their leader. His armor was decorated with trophies and scars of battles, the black skull pauldrons gave a eerie glow as he rested his back against the wall. His massive single bladed axe resting on his crossed legs. A matching helmet shrouded his face in shadow, Serenity couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

A undead woman dressed in flowing red and white robes sat beside him. Her short messy pitch black hair framed her pale face highlighting the broad black leather bands covering her eyes. She sat inspecting her fleshless fingers as if she was inspecting her nails comically. Strapped to her back was a large golden staff a large shadowy crystal floating silently in the center of a ornate ring.

A troll rogue crouched on a pile of rubble a long serrated dagger in his hand, he was looking at the blade intently looking for any nicks of flaws. The black and red equipment almost made him invisible in the dark alcove of the entrance way. The only way Serenity could tell he was a troll was the lack of footwear and a single tusk poking out from the shadows under the hood.

Serenity walked over to the rogue and sat down dramatically.

"Zanza e'chuta" the troll said shaking his head negatively, Serenity's eyes widened.

"I am not!" Serenity looked at him harshly causing the other two members of the group to look up.

"So ya know some Zandali...." The rogue said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I learned e'chuta first from my teacher when he stubbed his toes." Serenity said confidently earning a laugh from the rogue.

"Well you be full of surprises misfit." He said with a smirk, he held out a hand. "I am known as Lokiill, and yourself?"

"Serenity or as my teacher called me Missy." Serenity said with a smile shaking his hand.

"Well aren't you two just warming up." The undead said with a laugh. "Isn't it cute Kamari."

The old orc chuckled and placed a gauntlets hand on the undead's head rustling her hair. "Our definitions of cute are different Sarat. When will you learn that."

The undead growled at the orc as she fixed her hair. "I am just saying the way that enemies for one second can be friends the next."

"How is that cute?" the three other members of the conversation chimed in.

"I don't know maybe it's the rotting parts in my brain." Sarat chuckled getting a laugh from from the big orc. "Maybe I was a romantic in my previous life. I basically forgot all that when I became this."

"So I guess you two have fought together before." Serenity asked getting a nod from the orc and a smile from the undead.

"It is a funny story. During on of the skirmishes at Alterac valley I was going to be killed by a arrogant racist bastard paladin spouting nonsense about cleansing the plague of undeath and all that junk. All of a sudden this green bugger comes flying out of nowhere, and crushed the guy." Sarat laughed at the old memory.

"I wasn't flying....I was falling and that paladin just happened to be in my impact crater." Kamari said coldly earning roars laughter from the small group.

"Ya fell out of a tower and landed on him killing either way. I've been attached to him ever since. We have since been together for about four years now." Sarat lifted her staff and held it out in front of her.

Kamari smiled under the helmet and crossed his axe with the ornate staff. "Honor and friendship until death." He said getting a nod from the two.

"Dis mission might be interesting after all." Lokiill said getting a few chuckles from the others.

A undead wearing dark leather walked up to the small group a small clipboard clutched in his bony hand. Glancing at the small group and then back at the clipboard.

"Miss Serenity Windsong?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm Serenity." Serenity raised her hand getting a nod from the messenger.

"I was told to relay a message for you to meet a woman at the old throne room." He said calmly ignoring her confused look.

"Alright." Serenity stood up. "I'd say will be right back but I doubt this storm will let up by the time I get back."

"We aren't going anywhere hon." Sarat said leaning back against the cold stone wall.

Serenity bowed slightly to the messenger and proceeded to slightly jog to the dilapidated throne room, crossing the open courtyard in seconds splashing in the small puddles in the stone walkway. Passing through the tall stone archways Serenity noticed a tall blood elf woman looking longly to the architecture of the room, lost in old memories. Her long red robes and light brown hair causing her to almost glow in the cold room.

"You called for me Miss Windsong?" Serenity asked the woman causing her to turn her head towards the young shaman.

"Yes Serenity. I figured since our last encounter did not go well I would explain myself a little better." Olwen said slowly turning away from the young woman and returning to looking at the room. "It has been twenty two years since it happened."

Olwen took a deep breath and began. "Your father was here escorting our lord Anasterian Sunstrider to the human kingdom of Loredaeron to meet King Terenas Menethil. Everything went according to plan except that your father had seen a young priestess on that trip. He was awestruck by her beauty and poise."

"What are you telling me. That my father cheated on you with this priestess." Serenity said scratching her head confused.

Olwen shook her head slowly. "I am saying that your father and that priestess were in love despite that he was married with me."

Serenity looked at the older elf a skeptical look on her face. "I know you didn't like me as a daughter but this is a lot of tauren crap. If you don't want me as a daughter then just say it."

"You are not my daughter." Olwen said lowering her head and clutching her chest tightly.

Serenity burst out laughing at the older woman's actions. "You don't have to act so hurt. You only looked after me cause father died."

"That is true I did but I also did it because I loved your father even after he cheated on me. I found out a year later when we had her knocking on our door with you in her arms." Olwen's voice started to rise in anger causing Serenity's eyes to widen.

"You lie..." Serenity said looking at the woman she had known as her mother.

"You are a half elf. Did you not notice the dark glares that you had gotten from most other elves. The way your magical energies were not as powerful as most. You are a half blood." Olwen said coldly turning from the stunned shaman. "That did not stop your father from caring for you."

Olwen walked towards a bundle leaning beside the old throne. Grabbing the sack she pulled out a surprisingly large object. She turned to Serenity a softness in her eyes as she held out the object, it was wrapped in a gray cloth and covered in dust.

"I am sure that he would be honored if you would use this. It was given to him by the other woman he loved, your real mother." Olwen said as Serenity look the object slowly unwrapping it.

Serenity looked shocked at the cobalt shield she held in her hands. She should have felt the cold metal through the old cloth but a odd warmth radiated from the shield. Serenity looked up confused to Olwen who only nodded knowingly.

"You feel a warmth from it don't you." Olwen said earning a nod from the young elf. "Your father always said it was warm in his hands it comforted him in battle, I never felt it from that shield. I think it is a spell from your real mother."

"If you know who she is where is she?" Serenity asked pulling the shield close to her chest almost hugging it.

"She returned to Lordaeron after she explained to us her story. She was kicked out of the church but she couldn't leave her family who still resided around here despite that they didn't want her around due to her actions. We lost contact around ten years ago now when Lordaeron was taken by the scourge." Olwen said shaking her head. "I assume that she is dead."

Serenity trembled for a few moments before dropping to her knees. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she hugged the shield tightly. Olwen walked towards the stricken elf but jumped backwards as a arc of electricity surrounded the young elf.

"I have lost everything...." Serenity said her voice trembling. "I have lost dad .... Essa .... mommy .... Ardyle... rank... home..."

A skeletal hand suddenly rested on the young elf's shoulder causing her to turn to it's owner. Sarat stood over her a soft smile on her lips, the soft look seemed to open the flood gates on the young girl's eyes as tears began to flow. Serenity wrapped a arm around the forsaken's legs pulling her tightly to her.

"How did you do that?" Olwen asked the undead who shrugged her shoulders.

"You have to have a good bedside manner in my line of work." Sarat said calmly placing a comforting hand on Serenity's head.

"Sarat what is the hold up? The storm let up a while ago." Kamari asked poking his head around the corner getting a loud shush from the forsaken. "Women..." He said shaking his head.

"Serenity we need to head out and do our mission. Are you able to continue?" Sarat asked kneeling beside the elf.

"Yes.. I guess I have a job to do." Serenity said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Thrall suggested me for this trip and I won't let him down."

"Okay go ahead I will catch up." Sarat said turning to the older blood elf who watched the young elf leave. "Why did you say something like that now. She is heading out on a mission and you break her spirit to fight."

"I had to tell her, its is complicated too complicated for a monster like you to figure out." Olwen said coldly looking at the undead before her.

"Who is the real monster here. The one that looks like a zombie or the one that would break a young girl's heart." Sarat said turning away from Olwen and stomping off.

The words from the forsaken priest stung Olwen. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she was left alone in the cold stone room.

…

Serenity leaned back against the wooden walls of the zepplin and sighed loudly as it hit air pockets causing minor turbulence. A light knock on the wooden door of her room, the door creaked open the dark bands and pale face let the blood elf know who was knocking. Serenity waved the forsaken in to the small cabin.

"How are you feeling?" Sarat asked getting a grunt from the young lady. "Well you taking it a little better than I thought." She said walking in and sitting on a nearby crate.

"How would you expect me to take news like that." Serenity asked looking up at the undead. "The woman I thought was my mother isn't and then tells me I am a half elf bastard child. Then she has a gall to tell me that my mother was basically a whorish priestess, that is probably dead

"I don't know but from what I have seen from the forsaken that realize that they have no families left they usually go berserk." Sarat said shrugging her shoulders.

"I do have couple people to go back to..." Serenity said with a smile.

"Oh? You have a boyfriend?" Sarat asked with a sly grin.

"No." Serenity said with a light chuckle. "My sister's fiancee and my Master. They are the only family I need now."

"I'm confused but if it keeps you from turning into a cry baby go for it." Sarat said giving the young elf a thumbs up.

"You are some strange undead Sarat." Serenity said with a smile.

"Ya but if I was one of those grouchy revenge seekers I would be such a bore to be around." Sarat said with a laugh and standing up beginning to leave.

"Thank you Sarat." Serenity said quietly getting the undead woman to turn around.

"I didn't do anything. You did worry the big lug though."

"Oh?" Serenity said turning her head confused.

"Ya Kamari may not look it but he is a big softy." Sarat said with a giggle. "His excuse is the dynamics of the team, just so if he asks."

"Got ya." Serenity said with a nod.

The room seemed to suddenly go cold for a few seconds as Serenity watched the undead. She seemed to be trembling with something internally making the young elf reach out to her.

"Is something wrong Sarat?" Serenity asked getting a awkward look from the forsaken.

"Did that woman at least tell you the name of your mother?" Sarat asked bluntly getting a confused look from the young elf. "I'm sorry I know it is personal. Forgive me for asking not something that I need to know."

Serenity laid a comforting hand on the undead's shoulder. " No she didn't. I don't really need to know her name for someone that basically abandoned me."

"Okay. Well now that that is settled..." Sarat said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Serenity giggled at the nervous undead. "Thank you I needed that." Serenity said getting a confused look from the undead.

"Well now you are back to what I assume is normal want to head up to the deck." Sarat asked getting a nod from the elf.

Serenity smiled as she followed the undead to the top deck.


	13. Chapter 13

Kamari stood on the bow of the airship his massive arms crossed against his chest. The wind howled against him but through countless battles he would not let that be the thing to make him fall.

He glanced back at the deck at the goblins scurrying about tending to the ship keeping it airborne. He spotted the troll rogue that was a member of his team and eyed him bitterly. He had never had any use for the back stabbing job. There was no honor in the kill if the one to fall couldn't look you in the eyes.

He huffed loudly as he scanned the deck further to see Sarat and the blood elf girl come from below decks. He had doubts on the skills of the young elf, if she broke down on the battlefield like she did in Lordaeron she was useless to him. Sarat had taken a liking to her and he trusted the forsaken's judgment.

He sighed loudly and turned around facing his team. "We have to discuss this mission." He said coldly walking towards the undead and elf.

"Yes I was wondering why this group isn't bigger." Serenity asked looking across the deck. "The last trip into the Maelstrom had like twenty people."

"Yes and that is why they made a big target for the naga." Kamari said motioning to Lokiill to come over to him. "We are basically an assault team. There is a second group going to come in after us."

"Why does this seems like a suicide mission." Sarat said getting the warrior to raise a eyebrow.

"We received information from a druid that flew back from the maelstrom. He was a member of the first team many months ago to study the area." Serenity shivered noticeably but Kamari continued. "He told us that the naga swarmed the zeppelin when they tried to land. The ship went down and the survivors of the attack were rounded up and taken hostage, he managed to escape and flee."

"What are we da rescue squad? I neva signed on ta do dat." Lokiill said getting a glare from the warrior.

"You and her are the rescue squad. Sarat and myself are here for another mission." Kamari said coldly to the rogue pointing to Serenity.

"Wait a second here.... he has been trained to be able to stealth wouldn't it be easier for him to rescue and I help you?" Serenity said getting a shake of Kamari's head.

"There will probably be wounded and your healing abilities would benefit him better than two healers on me. When you make your escape they will also need your totems to slow down the nagas. Sarat and I will have to finish our mission by that time and get your back."

"What is our mission." Sarat asked crossing her arms.

"An assassination." Kamari said coldly making the whole groups eyes widen.

…

Lokiill punched the wall of his cabin in frustration. He was shunned from his jobs specialty to be a walking lock pick. The warm trickle of blood from his knuckles made him flop down on his bunk and inspect the damage.

A light knock on the door made him instinctively grab for his daggers, he relaxed and sighed.

"It be open." he said laying back on the bunk.

The door opened to reveal Serenity who walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood in spot for a few seconds taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"You hate this idea too I see." She said pointing to his bleeding hand.

"What do ya have ta hate about dis mission. I be just a lock pick when I could kill da one ta sneak in an gank da target alone."

"You want their mission? I thought you were mad about being on the squad with me." Serenity relaxed leaning her back against the door, Lokiill eyed her curiously.

"Ya thought I hated ya an I would abandon ya on da mission?"

"About it."

Lokiill chuckled. "Don't worry bout dat Serenity. I want ta meet ya teacha afta dis so I wouldn't do dat. Also I always get my jobs done."

Serenity smiled slightly before the airship seemed to jump around roughly. The two passengers looked at each other eyes wide. A crackle of a intercom in the hallway came to life in the ruckus.

"We are having turbulence up here if you aren't sitting down you better or you can't sue us. This is the only warning." The intercom crackled before going silent.

The door suddenly pushing Serenity to the ground harshly. Lokiil looked up to the burly orc in the doorway. In his hands he held two brown back packs, he tossed them to the bed roughly.

"Get those on our jump point is coming up." Kamari said coldly before disappearing from the doorway.

"Ah crap." Lokiil said grabbing the parachute. "Hope ya know how ta use one of dese."

"Unfortunately I do." Serenity said grabbing the remaining pack. "Lets head up to the deck or he will have a hissy."

Lokiill chuckled following the young elf as she flipped the chute over her back. The pair arrived on the top deck and struggled against the harsh winds to the edge where Kamari and Sarat stood.

"We jump in five minutes." Kamari shouted two the newcomers. "The Zep will come back for us when we use the flares attached to the packs."

The other two nodded grimly waiting the signal. Sarat on the other hand was smiling manically which gave her a creepy aura about her. The time seemed to drag on forever and the creepy smile never wavered in the harsh winds.

Kamari looked at a old watch on his pack. "I hope you got everything here we go."

Sarat grin seemed to spread farther as she amped up spinning on her heel and jumping over the edge. "Leeeeeeeroooooooy!" She screamed as she plummeted through the sky.

"Go after her." Kamari shouted getting the other two to rush to the side and take the leap of faith, Kamari followed after them calmly giving the goblins a small salute before disappearing over the side.

…

Winds howled past Serenity's ears as she plummeted the small white and red object in front of her plummeting as fast as she. Serenity glance to her side and saw Lokiill across from her a mere arm lengths away, his hood somehow still staying on as the wind ripped past him.

The brown canvas of a cute blossomed below her causing Serenity reach for her chute cord. Finding the wooden handle she tugged it quickly and watched as the cord float weightlessly in front of her as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Serenity's eyes grew wide as the small cord she held in her hands should have stayed attached to the pack.

She turned quickly as Lokiil pulled his cute and disappeared from her side as his chute opened. She heard him shout but didn't hear what he said as the wind drowned him out. Tossing the handle away Serenity clenched her eyes together tightly, her heart racing as she plummeted through the sky.

Dark waters and earth below her grew closer and closer with each passing moment. Her momentum passing the undead priestess with a terrified eep from the forsaken. Serenity couldn't open her eyes to see her fate approach her at a maddening speed.

A warm sensation suddenly seemed to fight back the cold harsh winds. The warmth surrounded the young elf distracting her from her predicament. The view from the ground must have been strange as creatures looked to the sky watching a small ball of flame plummet through the sky and crash into the dark seas.

Sarat cringed as she watched the sight her heart filled with sorrow as she landed on the wet sand of the island. Lokiill landed silently behind her his head down, he silently cut his chute free from his pack and walked towards the edge of trees. A loud thump of Kamari's plate boots landing on the sand surprised the undead causing her to whip around to the burly orc.

"Where is the elf?" Kamari said his tone cold but the undead knew he was worried.

"Something happened to her chute it didn't open." Sarat said freeing herself from the tangled lines. "It looked like the flare ignited and she fell into the water."

"She knew the risks of this mission. Her death is a tragedy." Kamari said lowering his head.

"Not yet it isn't." A female voice caused the orc and undead to whip around their weapons drawn.

Serenity walked towards them knocking on the side of her head trying to get water out of her ears. Sarat's eyes widened as she rushed to hug the young elf but was stopped by a outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't hug me my armor is still quite toasty." She said as steam was evaporating from the steel plates of her shoulder guards.

"How did you survive that fall?" Kamari asked getting a shrug from the elf.

"I'm guessing the fire spirit made a the water into steam as I hit softening the water. I don't know for sure but I'm just glad it did it." Serenity said picking a piece of seaweed from her collar. "Lets get this over with I think my life has already been shortened enough for today and we still need to finish this."

Kamari nodded and pulled out a map. "We head through these trees to a small temple that the nagas have built. The hostages should be in a cage on a campsite on the outside of the temple walls. Sarat and I will go in the temple and finish our mission you do yours."

"Got it. Lets head out Lokiill." Serenity said motioning to the troll who was leaning against a tree.

Kamari shook his head as he watched the young shaman wobble slightly as she walked towards the forest.

"Shamans are powerful things." The old warrior said causing the undead beside him shake her head.

"Shamans... the young... the one that has nothing to lose... they are all the same." Sarat said following the team into the woods leaving the orc alone on the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

The small troupe sneaked through the dense jungle, Lokiill led them flipping gracefully from the low hanging limbs and landing without making a sound. The other three were hardly as graceful Kamari held Serenity on his back after a scary moment as she nearly wobbled into a poisonous cactus. Sarat followed close behind the burly orc as his heavy armor crashed through the foliage.

The troll raised a hand signaling the group to stop. Peering through a small bush he turned back to Kamari and nodded. Kamari nodded and slid Serenity off his back.

"The camp is just past this hedge. This is where we split up. You two will free the prisoners and Sarat and I will kill our target. Take the prisoners to the shore and set off the flare Lokiill has, this will signal the zeppelin to come pick you up." Kamari said calmly getting the group to nod in agreement. "Prisoners are the highest priority."

"May the spirits guide your blade." Serenity said getting a smirk from Kamari.

"I am hoping they guide the rogues lock picks more." Kamari said standing and motioning to Sarat to follow as he headed to the south.

Sarat glanced at the rogue and shaman and gave them a small smile. "We will be okay. Just save those hostages."

Serenity and Lokiill nodded as she turned and left them. The pair looked at each other and headed out.

…

Lokiill hopped out of the bushes his body vanishing into the darkness. He crept up to a large tent and peeked around the edge to see the long snake body of two naga guards. He backed away slowly as the large creatures slid by. The troll followed the pair silently as the moved to a large covered pit guarded by two other nagas.

Lokiill watched as the guards hissed at each other before leaving letting the ones he was following take their spots. Creeping behind the creatures Lokiill peered into the pit he saw thirteen ragged creatures that he could call orcs, undead,and tauren. Spinning around silently he unsheathed his blades and thrust them quickly into the guards. The two snake creatures dropped to the ground as he sheathed his blades.

"Any of ya down dere hurt?" Lokiill whispered into the cage.

"If hunger and thirst doesn't count then no." A orc said in a gravelly voice. "Are you here to free us?"

"Aye, I need ya ta head ta da forest as soon as I open dis gate. Be quiet though." Lokiill said as his hands moved quickly on the lock. "When you see a blood elf you should be free." Lokiill noticed as a bit of panic went through the orcs eyes before continuing. "I gave her a flare to give to you to signal the zeppelin to get you guys out of here."

The lock popped open with a small snap. Lokiill quickly yet quietly lifted the hatch as ragged horde members crawled out.

"We will never forget this. You are our hero." One orc said bowing to Lokiill.

A sudden explosion from deeper inside the camp made everyone freeze. Lokiilll whipped around to the prisoners.

"Run something ain't goin right." Lokiilll said getting nods from the prisoners. A female figure hopped out of the bushes and rushed over to Lokiill.

"What happened?" Serenity asked as she passed two flares to a passing orc.

"Dat warrior and priest have been found out by da looks of it." Lokiill said making Serenity's eyes to widen.

Serenity bolted from her spot charging towards a row of tents. Lokiill reached out to her but missed as she rushed past.

"Take care of them I will be back with those two." Serenity shouted back to the rogue.

Lokiill watched as the young elf rushed towards the tents. He turned to remaining prisoners and sighed.

"Women what can ya do." Lokiilll said getting a dry chuckle from a undead and orc before they rushed to the safety of the forest.

…

It was as if the spirits were pushing her forward. Her feet moved on their own pulling her towards the fires of a battle she was told to stay away from. She had to find her teammates.

Serenity hopped behind a tent as nagas rushed to stop a fire that was spreading from tent to tent. Rushing around the canvas house, large stone stairs caught the elf's attention causing her to slow and look up at the familiar architecture.

"No time to look at buildings need to find Sarat and Kamari." Serenity said shaking her head, climbing the stairs quickly she noticed the telltale signs of a battle.

Stains of blood speckled the cold gray stone. Soon corpses of nagas littered the area causing the young elf to pick up her pace. Stopping at the top of the stairs she was breathing heavily and was shocked at what she saw.

A massive female naga slouched on the foot of a golden statue a small axe embedded in her back. A dark red cloaked figure held a wicked hooked blade to the throat of a familiar heap of armor. The dark armor moved slightly and noticed Serenity frozen in spot.

"Are you looking for a escape route?" The the cloaked figure asked.

"Nope. A warrior is to die on the battlefield. I am just checking to see if my options are open." Kamari chuckled his voice harsh and ragged.

A sudden blast of heat erupted from the cloaked figure's back pushing them away from the wounded warrior. The figure skidded to a stop a short distance away and reached awkwardly to their back as if checking the damage.

"Well no real harm done." The figure spoke the voice harsh and cold.

"Nobody hurts one of my allies and gets away with it." Serenity said stomping forward a dark look in her eyes. "Kamari where is Sarat?"

"She is over there. She got hit hard by this punk." He said pointing to a slumped over body of the undead priest.

"Get her and meet up with the others so you can get out of here. You are too hurt to help out against this opponent." Serenity said eying the figure as they flipping the hooked blade in their hand.

"This coming from the one that couldn't open a parachute."

"Just Go!" Serenity shouted making the old warrior's eyes widen.

"Alright. You better live if you don't Sarat will be pissed. She likes you for some reason kid." Kamari said getting to his feet and moving towards his undead friend.

A loud crash made him lift his head again to see Serenity standing in front of him again her shield raised. The figure stood a distance away their gauntlet glowing a pale gold.

"So you know the looks of a judgment being cast and know how to block it." The figure laughed a unmistakable cackle.

"Go Kamari I got her."

"How do you know that is a girl?" Kamari asked confused, Serenity turned slightly and let out a small laugh that mimicked the cackle of the opponent. "Got ya. I'm on my way."

Kamari scooped up his forsaken friend and quickly rushed away leaving the two combatants to stare at each other.

"What the hell are you." The figure asked smirking under it's dark hood. "Your stance is that of the academy but you do not wear the proper equipment."

"I could ask the same to you. You use the ways of the paladin but you have tainted it with selfishness." Serenity replied taking a few steps, her opponent mimicking her like two animals sizing each other up.

"I have just grasped the power that these snakes gave me when they knew I knew the name of their general Lady Vashj." The figure spoke with a chuckle. "You look familiar should I know you?"

"I am the sister of the true owner of that blade." Serenity said pointing to the hooked blade.

"I highly doubt that. Her sister is dead. I saw it myself. The fair little rookie though she could do anything with hard work a lone. She was knocked off the zeppelin as it plummeted from the sky she reached out helplessly to her big sister and her lover." The figure spoke coldly.

A flash crossed Serenity's eyes her standing on the deck helping with the lines as the Maelstrom whipped around the small craft. She started to slide as the rope she held pulled her towards the edge. Suddenly a arc of lightning struck a distance away Serenity turned to see shrapnel of floorboards coming towards her. She couldn't react as the wood hit her making her lose her balance and pushing her to the railing, she flipped over the edge but grabbed the railing helplessly dangling from side of the ship. Ardye and Vanessa screamed as they rushed over to the side to grab her but another lightning strike made her grip loosen and the weightlessness of falling through the air everything went black.

Serenity shook her head as she came back to reality. The pair were still pacing around watching carefully.

"Not to mention that sister was not as good as the older and yet... she could do no wrong in her father's eyes." The figure spoke her voice dripping with venom. "She won everyone over by being cute and ditsy. It made me sick."

"She never won everyone over. The one's believed mother thought she was garbage, a object of a husbands misdeeds." Serenity spoke her heart aching. "She favored the older."

"You Lie!" The figure shouted but then suddenly straightened up and regained her composure. " If you know this family so well then you should know the fallen sister was not like you. She was a proud warrior of the light."

"I am that sister. I am Serenity Windsong A shaman of the horde." Serenity said jumping towards the cloaked figure her mace bursting into flames as she swung it down.

The figure rolled out of the way as the mace crashed into the stone floor shattering the old tiles. The enraged shaman quickly recovered from her miss and charged again. Her mace engorged in flame as she swiped at her foe. The robed figure dodged gracefully from the vicious looking attacks. Her grip tightened on her blade a quick slash pushed the shaman back. Serenity smirked as the figure straightened up.

"What are you smirking at? Those were pathetic attacks." The figure spoke.

"I couldn't hit Vanessa while training either. Also I wasn't just swinging wildly." Serenity smirked as she began to take a few steps backwards. "Get her Ignious."

The figure whipped around to see a monstrous form of a fire elemental towering above her. The creature reared back and breathed in deeply and roared. Flames flickered around the cloaked blood elf as they shrouded themselves as the creature bellowed.

"What in the nether.." The figure stepped back from the fire spirit. "No blood elf can summon this."

"I'm not just a blood elf. I am a shaman." Serenity smiled readying her weapon.

The figure chuckled. "Well you have some tricks, so do I. If you know this blade then you know what its name is."

Serenity nodded a small sweat drop forming on her brow.

"Howling Slash." The figure shouted swiping at the elemental, a sudden burst of white energy rippled from the hooked blade. The white energy collided with the spirit shoving him backwards crashing into the wall of the dilapidated temple.

The figure's breathing was heavy as she clutched her sword arm. Ripping away the cloak and exposing the crimson and gold armor of a blood knight Vanessa Windsong clutched her arm in pain. Blood trickled down from her shoulder staining the brilliant gold.

"I can still see why the blade is named Backlash." Serenity spoke calmly walking up to sister. "You still don't its full power."

"I don't dare unless I want to lose this limb." Vanessa said standing straight her breath becoming more controlled. "The blade that can sever a thousand enemies and also its wielder."

"I'm still surprised you haven't lost your arm yet. Father was crazy to let you have that." Serenity said shaking her head.

"He never had a say since he was dead when I received it." Vanessa said clenching the blade's handle. "You would know that if you were my sister."

Serenity sighed getting into a defensive stance. "If you don't remember I was busy crying my eyes out to notice."

"She always was a cry baby." Vanessa said coldly bolting from her spot and slashing at her sister.

The two sisters slashed and parried each other gracefully in the flurry of attacks. Sparks of the blade meeting shield and shards of stone erupting when the mace met the arena. Both combatants ignoring the flames from the spirit creeping around the temple bathing it a orange and red light. Both blinded by the heat of battle, only one hoping to kill the other.


	15. Chapter 15

Serenity's back slammed into a stone pillar her breath ragged. Blood trickled from a cut across her right eye causing her to close it tightly. Her body ached but she knew her sister would be coming for her to finish the job.

"Are you ready to give up charade of being my sister. She was a warrior of the light, you are not worthy of being a shaman." Vanessa's voice boomed in the younger elf's ears.

"I earned my right as a shaman as you did with the blood knights." Serenity said shaking off the feeling of deja vu. "Others have come before me and I followed their teachings."

"Others did not do this to their lands." Vanessa spread her arms wide pointing to the burning temple. "They treasured their world … your race has forsaken it."

"You were never good with history Essa." Serenity smirked causing the other girl to stiffen. "The high elves doomed the world by bringing the legion here. The orcs destroyed their home world with war. I am not doing anything close to what the ancestors did... I am learning from it."

"Cocky little witch." Vanessa raised her blade and quickly brought it down.

White energy erupted from the blade, as the energy closed in on the young shaman she only smirked and raised her shield to protect herself. The stone pillar exploded into shards of stone and a cloud of dust.

Vanessa chuckled maniacally as she watched the stone collapse into a pile, ignoring the immense pain coursing through her body. Suddenly a eruption of blood in her arm brought her to her wounds, the crimson liquid squirted from between her armor plates. The elf screamed as her arm twitched erratically, her screams drowning out the clang of the dropped blade.

"I won.... I killed the impostor... why am I in pain..." Vanessa screamed her pain blinding her from her training.

"Cause you didn't try to kill an impostor." Serenity coughed through the dust cloud.

Vanessa's eyes widened as the shaman stepped through the cloud her dark hair now gray. Her right arm dangling sickly with a shattered shield still strapped to it. Red and gray stains covered her once blue and silver robes.

"How did you live! That is impossible this is a trick!" Vanessa screamed and immediately winced as her wounds opened more.

"Tremor totem... but unfortunately there was still too much energy and I took the rest of it." Serenity said wobbling, her knees gave out dropping her ungracefully to the ground.

Vanessa laughed grabbing her sword with her other hand as she stood. Serenity watched her through her one working eye as her older sister struggled to stand on her feet. The young shaman could sense what the older elf was planning but she couldn't move. Her body screamed as she tried to stand but her legs would have none of it.

"I will commend you. Not many have done so much damage to me." Vanessa said stepping towards her prey. "But... I will have the last laugh."

"Well at least I will go by the hand of my sister." Serenity said weakly as she looked up to the wobbling form of her executioner.

"How long will you live that lie." Vanessa said coldly as she stepped forward. "My sister is dead. You are not her, you never will be her. Give up trying to be her."

"Why don't you listen or is the power you took made you stupid." Serenity said trying to lift her head from the cold floor. "Vanessa Windsong. Look at what you have done. Attacked members of the horde, you're drunk on arcane energy and you are threatening to kill your own sister."

"You are not my sister." Vanessa shouted raising the trembling blade above her head and suddenly stopped.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she suddenly dropped to the floor. The heavy sword clanged loudly against the hard stone floor. Serenity watched her sister's body silently waiting for her to rise again, suddenly a green hand was thrust into her fading vision.

"You fight like a orc little one. I am honored to help you out of here." The familiar voice of a orcish warrior made Serenity smile weakly.

"What about her?" Serenity asked weakly as the massive orc lifted her from the ground.

"I only knocked her in da head." Lokiill said as he tossed the older sister over his shoulder. "She will be chained up when we get back ta da ship."

"Don't forget her sword." Serenity said pointing to the hooked blade.

"Why should we take it." Kamari asked the half-conscious elf.

"It was my fathers." She said before passing out in the old warrior's arms.

Kamari nodded to Lokiill who knelt down to grab the sword. Both headed out to the open air to see the zeppelin hovering silently in the dark sky.

…

Serenity's eyes crept open the wooden ceiling of the zeppelin made her sigh in relief. Her body felt heavy as she tried to raise her arms. A shuffling confused her until a familiar dark haired undead's face appeared above her.

"I wouldn't move around much you lost a lot of blood from internal bleeding. We stopped it but I'm sure you will be weak for a while." Sarat spoke in a calming voice. "You had me worried there for a bit. I didn't think you elves had so much blood in you."

"Where is my sister?" Serenity asked and got a confused look from the forsaken.

"Hmm another blood elf little taller than you brown hair?" Sarat asked sort of looking off into space.

"That's her. Where is she?"

"After we healed her I heard they took her to another part of the zeppelin. I don't know exactly." Sarat said tapping her chin. "We should be arriving at Orgrimmar soon so don't worry. Our mission was a success so we should be happy."

"Ya I guess. I'm in no condition to celebrate though." Serenity said closing her eye.

"Ya you went through hell in more ways than one. I've been there to." Sarat said taking a seat beside the young shaman's bed. "Some wounds will never heal and I am sure you had a few of those."

"I have never seen such blood lust in my sister's eyes before."

"Not many want to see it..." Sarat whispered. "I have watched many people lose themselves to that path. Be glad you never lost yourself to it."

"I am …" Serenity said smiling lightly.

"Oh by the way. I am sorry but to save your arm we sort of had to cut the shield's straps." Sarat said getting Serenity's eye to widen.

"Is it okay?" She asked the fidgeting forsaken.

"Well... it is … um... how can I say this..." Sarat tried to come up with the words scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Out with it Sarat."

"It was in two pieces when you came aboard. I don't know if you knew since you were out cold but... that thing saved your life."

"Can you bring it here?" Serenity asked.

"Ya it is right over here." Sarat disappeared from view for a few seconds before lifting a chunk of the cobalt shield to the young elf's vision. "I am sure if you take it to a blacksmith you can get it repaired right up."

"Can you touch it to my forehead since I can't lift my arms." Serenity asked only to get a confused look from the undead. "Trust me. It isn't as silly as you think."

Sarat shrugged her shoulders and lowered it. She lightly touched it to Serenity's forehead. A small whimper from underneath the cold metal in her hands made her pull it away a look of panic on her pale face. She looked down at the young elf as tears began to leak from her eye, Sarat set the fragment to the ground and looked to her ally.

"My mother … my real mother... put a spell on that." Serenity tried to speak but it came out between choked sobs. "It felt warm before.... now its cold."

Sarat frowned at her patient. She grabbed a clean rag and wiped the tears from her eye. "I am sure that the spell was broken when the shield was. I am sorry."

"It... it is … okay. I can't be a cry baby any more..." Serenity spoke but her voice told otherwise.

"It is okay to cry Serenity. Even the hardened warriors have to let it out or they will be consumed." Sarat said laying a comforting hand on the young elf. "If you don't you will turn into your sister."

As that sentence dawned on the young elf the floodgates opened. She cried, she cried harder than she ever had in her life and she didn't know all the reasons why. Sarat lifted her up into a sitting position and let her use her shoulder. Serenity emptied everything out on the priestess holding her, from the loss of her father and boyfriend to the guilt of not being able to help her sister. Sarat quietly took it all in until Serenity had cried herself to sleep. Laying the wounded elf down and tucking her in the forsaken stood defiantly a cold look on her face as she turned and headed out the room.

…

Vanessa Windsong was held in the lowest part of the ship in the bow. Two goblins eyed her as she sat in her chains, she gave them piercing glares that they shrugged off. A light knock on the hard wooden door alerted one of the guards he turned and opened a small eye slit.

"What d'ya want."

"I need to talk to the prisoner." the cold voice answered.

"All right just a second." the goblin said grabbing the handle and swinging it open to be caught by the second guard.

Sarat stepped into the dark room and motioned the two guards to leave. They did shutting the door behind them. Sarat walked close to Vanessa but just staying out of reach if she decided to try to attack.

"You have hurt her." Sarat said coldly.

"What that little impostor? She tried to tell me she was my sister. My sister is dead." Vanessa spat at the priestesses feet.

"What proof do you have that she is dead." Sarat asked pacing in front of the prisoner.

"I watched her fall from the zeppelin myself." Vanessa said sternly.

"I have seen that one fall from a zeppelin and survive too." Sarat said calmly as the blood elf growled at her. "I have seen paladins fall from incredible distances and survive she was a paladin before a shaman so it does not surprise me at all. It is that you are blind to it that is what is saddening, or maybe you want your sister to be dead."

"Why would I want that. You are insane nobody would want that." Vanessa protested shouting at the calm undead, the air in the room suddenly grew cold making Vanessa shiver in her heavy chains.

"You are a selfish little runt that is why." Sarat said her voice cold like the peaks of icecrown.

Vanessa shivered under the undead's gaze as Sarat stepped forward. The darkness of the room seemed to be drawn to the priestess as she walked, it surrounded her creeping up her flowing robes like a plague.

"You wanted something and she was in your way wasn't she." Sarat asked her voice as sharp as any knife, the shadow finally crept up to her face shrouding her in darkness. "Even if she was alive you kept telling yourself she was dead so you wouldn't feel guilt."

"How do you know this!" Vanessa shouted at her inquisitor.

"I'm in your head." Sarat's voice echoed in Vanessa's head but she never saw her lips move, panic run through her mind but her body wouldn't listen as the undead stared at her with unblinking eyes.

…

Sarat stepped out of the dark room the twin guards looked at her quizzically. She just nodded as she passed. Both goblins shrugged their shoulders before looking into the room. They gasped as they saw the once defiant elf lay in crumpled fetal position her eyes plastered wide open.

"She isn't dead." Sarat said back to the guards as they turned to her. "I was just getting information."


	16. Chapter 16

The zeppelin slowly pulled into the docking tower, the massive ship alive with goblins tossing lines to the dock. A massive orc stood on the bow his arms crossed against his chest he silently turned to see the busy workers on the deck.

"Well I guess this is it for our little group eh rogue." Kamari said to a nearby shadowy corner.

"How did ya know I was dere mon." Lokiill said stepping out from the corner. "I must be getting old."

Kamari laughed loudly. "I am just so used to checking my corners. Do you know how many enemies I must have made through all the battles I've seen."

"I could take a stab in da dark." Lokiill chuckled as he took a spot next to the warrior. "So ya have ta make a report ta da Warchief right?"

"Yes. He would expect me to do so. Why do you ask?" Kamari asked quizzically.

"I just hate my name on da paperwork. Just say I did my job and be done wit it." Lokiill said sitting on the railing of the bow.

"The more your name stays out of records the better. Is that a rogue thing?" Kamari asked getting a chuckle from the troll.

"Could be but it is mostly my thing." Lokiill chuckled looking across the deck, Sarat emerged from below decks getting dark glare from the troll who's eyes were shrouded in shadow. "Ya girl friend is I'm sure she wants to talk to ya." He chuckled pointing to the undead who was looking around the deck confused.

"She isn't a girl friend rogue." Kamari said waving to the undead earning a returning gesture.

"I might need your help moving Serenity." Sarat shouted to the orc from her spot.

"I will be right there." Kamari shouted back getting a thumbs up from the priestess who disappeared back below decks. Kamari began to move to the stairs when a blue hand thrust out in front of him stopping him. "Need something rogue?"

"How much do ya trust Sarat?"

"With my life. Why do you ask." Kamari asked the shadowy troll.

"I over heard one of da guards in da galley dat she did sometin to da prisoner. She went in ta talk and left wit da elf droolin on da floor. Dey were spooked mon." Lokiill said his voice dead serious.

"She probably used a spell to get information. I do not claim to know what spell but magic users can be very scary when they want to know something. Don't let it get to you rogue." Kamari said patting the troll on the back before continuing on his way.

"Maybe I am just bein paranoid." Lokiill chuckled lightly as he watched the burly orc disappear below deck.

…

Kaldesh paced back and forth in front of his old friend Thrall impatiently his hands clenched tightly together behind his back. Thrall watched the shaman calmly but everyone has a certain point, as he watched his friend burn a hole in his floor. Suddenly Thrall sighed loudly causing the old troll to stop in his tracks.

"Old friend you have been pacing for hours I know you are worried about your student but you can be assured that she is safe. The warriors I sent with her I know personally they would never let anything happen to her." The Warchief spoke his voice calm but slightly tainted by frustration.

"You are right old friend. I don't even know why dis is getting to me so bad." Kaldesh said running a hand over his bald head.

A orcish guard suddenly rushed to the room, he quickly knelt down in front of the two shamans his head hung low. "Warchief I have a message from the dock."

"Speak swift one." Thrall said getting the orc to raise his head.

"A zeppelin has arrived with the soldiers we lost in the Maelstrom. Kamari Swiftfang told me to give you this letter." The orc spoke reaching into a bag and pulling out a crumpled folded piece of parchment.

Thrall walked forward and took it smiling broadly. "See my friend your worry was unfounded." He said opening the letter as Kaldesh sighed in relief.

Thrall's eyes scanned the letter his face turned stern he suddenly turned to a guard and whispered to him. The guard saluted and marched off motioning for others to come with him, three others joined him as they left the room. Kaldesh looked at his Warchief a confused look on his face but Thrall's stern look told him something wasn't right.

"We had a traitor. Two of those guards are fetching them." Thrall said walking back to his throne.

"And da other two?" Kaldesh asked but Thrall's face was emotionless.

"It is for helping the wounded to get to the Valley of Spirits." Thrall said calmly.

…

Serenity yawned loudly from her stretcher as two large orcs carried her swiftly through the crowded streets of the orcish capital. Her one working eye darting back and forth to the faces of surprised and confused civilians and adventurers. A sudden bump made her look to the helmeted head of the orc holding the end at her feet.

"Sorry miss the crowds are thick today. Are you harmed?" He asked getting a soft chuckle from the wounded.

"I probably could have walked. I would have needed someone there just in case." Serenity said getting a shake of the orc's head.

"We couldn't do that miss. We were ordered by Thrall to take all wounded to the Valley of Spirits and this is the safest way. We do not want to open the wounds and the priestess told us that you needed the rest." The orc said getting Serenity to nod at his reasoning.

"Thank you. Well can I get your names?" Serenity asked getting a slightly confused look from the orc.

"Why would you need that miss?"

"Well you two are being such good soldiers I would like to at least know the ones helping me." Serenity said with a small smile.

"I am Wrek Rageaxe and he is Santyc Blackclaw. We are just doing our jobs." The orc said proudly.

"Well thank you anyways Wrek and Santyc." Serenity said relaxing in the stretcher.

Santyc grunted and motioned with his head to the other orc who nodded. The heavy thumps alerted the young elf that they were stepping into a building when the two orcs suddenly put her on the ground softly.

A male troll's face hovered above Serenity as he seemed to stare right through her. The young elf looked back up to the troll confusion was sure to be plastered on her face. Before she could say anything a blue hand came from nowhere and pushed the troll away.

"Ya dun wan ta scare da patients." A female troll's voice said to Serenity's relief. "Ya get ya behind ova dere and tend ta dem orcs. I got dis one."

"I think I'm okay. I don't need anyone tending to me." Serenity said her voice trembling.

"Dun be silly girl. Can ya lift ya arm ta 'ere." The troll woman asked holding her hand above Serenity's head, a couple of groans and a few struggled attempts Serenity sighed loudly.

"Ya I guess I need help."

"Now be a good girl an listen ta me it will be okay." The troll said calming the young elf.

…

Kamari and Sarat sat on the top of the zeppelin tower, their legs dangling over the edge. A cold distant look in their eyes. The cry of a goblin announcing the arrival of the undercity zeppelin arrived made the forsaken sigh and stand up.

"Going to your Mistress." Kamari said coldly as the priestess began to leave.

"You report to your leader I report to mine. I will see you again in a few days." Sarat said her voice devoid of energy.

"For some reason I don't believe that." Kamari said looking up to the clear Durotar sky.

"Believe what you want hon. The Dark Lady saved me as much as you did, I will follow her as I do with you." Sarat said walking away giving him a slight wave.

Kamari groaned as he stood the plate armor clanging as he moved. "I never wanted you to follow me." The orc said in almost a whisper.

A pair of heavily armored orcs approached Kamari and saluted.

"We are here to take you and the prisoner to meet the Warchief." One said getting a nod from Kamari.

"This way. Watch yourself she is still dangerous even when chained."

"Aye sir." They spoke in unison as they moved below decks, moving closer to the cell.

Kamari pushed open the heavy door to see Vanessa sitting on the floor her hands bound, her eyes covered by a black rag. The two orcs looked confused for a few seconds as Kamari approached and unlocked the blood elf. The old warrior passed each orc a chain attached to the fallen paladin.

"Sir why is her eyes covered?" One asked as they began to move.

"She cant cast spells if she can't see the target." Kamari said coldly. "We don't have a magic user to keep her silenced so we will have to make do."

…

The two orcs nearly dragged the blinded prisoner through the streets as Kamari followed behind her holding a similar chain as the other two. He watched as the civilians eyed them with dark looks, he listened to them whisper as they passed. He shook his head at the comments he knew she could hear them and a bit of pity went out to her as the darkest thoughts of the public leaked through the air.

They soon arrived at Grommash Hold the massive building still inspired awe from the hardened warrior. Kamari stared in awe as they entered the huge doorway into the building ignoring the glares he got as he walked the blood elf basically to her death.

He stopped and knelt as he stepped before his Warchief. Kamari glanced up to the throne to see the infamous shaman. Thrall waved the other two guards away to their posts and stood from his throne.

"Kamari Swiftfang I wish to know the details. Be quick and precise the weight of your words will show judgment to this elf." Thrall said his voice booming in the hall.

"The mission of rescuing the hostages was a success. This elf was our only snag in our plan. She was once one of the hostages but due to unknown circumstances we fought. She was then defeated by Serenity Windsong the shaman you sent with us. We captured her instead of killing her due to her connection to Miss Windsong." Kamari said quickly lowering his head after his speech.

"That whelp is not my sister. I hope she dies from her wounds." Vanessa shouted to the warrior kneeling beside her, a gauntleted hand grabbed her roughly and pulled back yanking her hair.

"You will not speak badly of a proud warrior." Kamari growled letting go of her hair.

"Now now Kamari. Vanessa Windsong, you were a decorated knight to the city of Silvermoon. Why have you fallen so far." Thrall asked pacing in front of blindfolded elf.

"I did what everyone would have done at the time. I was offered power and life over slowly dieing in a cage. You can't tell me that you would not try to save your skin if given the choice." Vanessa spat her voice dripping with venom.

"We have been down that path before. I would not want to have any of my people try to make that choice, nor would I want you to have it." Thrall said calmly. "But what makes you hold so much hostility towards the young elf."

"She lies. My sister is dead." Vanessa spat on the ground earning a sigh from the Warchief.

"You are blind my child. You are corrupted beyond what I could have imagined. I have come to a decision, you will make the decision...." Thrall said getting confused murmurs from the orcs around the room. "You wish to live, you will have to return to Silvermoon and be experimented on to rid yourself of this corruption. If you choose death then I will grant you the comfort of death."

The hold grew quiet as they awaited the answer. Thrall fingered his trusty Doomhammer. Many waited for the young elf's acceptance to be cleansed, others awaited the bloody end.

"I choose a third option." Vanessa said blindly looking up to the Warchief. "I will keep this power and leave your horde."

Thrall laughed as he walked back to his throne. "That decision is a worse fate than that of the other choices dear child."

"How so."

"Who would accept you. You may act strong but once people hear of you they will ostracize you. Everyone needs someone, even nature itself is shying away from you at this moment. The Alliance will kill you on sight, the Horde will brand you a traitor and hunt you down. The Naga will not accept you due to the camp you were at was slaughtered. You will be a lone." Thrall said sitting down. "That would be a fate worse than death. Take her to the Ring of Valor. I am sure there is a cell that can accommodate her until she gives me a real decision."

Kamari bowed grabbing the chains and pulling the young elf out of the hall. Her screams ignored as she was dragged away from the Warchief.

"So she was da one my student thought the world of." Kaldesh said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes old friend. I can only feel sorry for her as those honors were for a loss. That elf I am sure is a shell of her former self, but it is still disheartening." Thrall said tapping his fingers on the arm of throne. "Go see your student Kaldesh. She should be in the Valley of Spirits, try not to break this news to her it could do more damage to her."

"I will head out thank you for your passion my Warchief." Kaldesh said bowing deeply.

"Nothing to worry about friend, I feel that she may be a new hope for the elves as I was for my people." Thrall laughed.

"I doubt that but she is a breath of fresh air." Kaldesh laughed as he walked out of the hall.

Thrall looked to Eitrigg one of his closest advisors and sighed. "I fear that a large battle will take place. Keep everyone on alert."

"Yes my Warchief. I will send the announcement through the ranks." The old orc bowed.

"The spirits are restless. I hope no more blood will be spilled." Thrall said leaning back on his throne.

…

Sarat walked through the dark hallways of the Undercity. The he foot falls landing softly on the cold stones of the Royal Quarter. Rows of elite guards eyed her as she made her way before her dark lady. Quietly she knelt waiting for a response from the banshee queen.

Sylvanas Windrunner the Queen of the Undercity sat on a regal looking red leather chair behind a large heavy looking desk filled with papers. Her ghostly gaze scanning reports and other paperwork. The dark lady sighed loudly and placed her elbows on the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What news from the Maelstrom do you bring priestess." Sylvanas Windrunner spoke her voice dark and brooding.

"We recovered the missing apothecaries but times are about to be more dire than they are now." Sarat said looking up from the floor. "I invaded a mind of a conspirator to the naga's. It is a grim sight we must take precautions."

The dark lady's face as stoic as Sarat finished and lowered her head again. She was in deep thought for a few moments before she sighed again, grabbing a piece of paper and thrusting it out in front of the priestess.

"Take this to Bragor Bloodfist he should be around her somewhere. He will assist you in assembling the troops to prepare for a defense." Sylvanas said groaning as she leaned back in the chair. "By the nether I did not think Varimathras did this much paper work. I also need to head to Dalaran soon oh joy for me." The dark lady said her dark tone sending a shiver up Sarat's spine.

"I will do that my Lady." Sarart said bowing deeply and walking away. "She does not take this seriously. I do not blame her, not every day something this vile is set loose on Azeroth." Sarat mumbled to herself as she walked through the dark tombs of the Undercity.


	17. Chapter 17

A monstrous creature shadowed by raging flames bellowed as a tentacle slammed into a horde like hut smashing it into oblivion. The beast roared as arrows and magics collided with it's scaly black skin. The creature slammed a tentacle into the ground sending mages and warriors flying into the air crashing into the ground painfully.

Serenity watched in horror as she tried to run their aid but her body was frozen. She winced and turned her head away as the creature slammed a scaly limb into a group of warriors.

"The sight disturbs you." A cold yet calm voice spoke echoing across the battlefield.

Serenity turned to the source of the voice to see the towering figure of Hydross the water spirit. His torrent of raging water like body a complete contrast to his calm personality. Serenity nodded to the spirit silently.

"This is a possible foreseen future." Hydross said crossing his liquid arms across his chest watching the carnage unfold.

"How can I prevent this? I don't want people to die." Serenity asked getting no response from the spirit.

"What would you do with this information." Hydross spoke calmly his words confused the young elf. She felt the answer would be obvious but why would he ask.

"I would tell someone.... maybe Thrall. He would know what to do." Serenity said panicking.

"Yes... the Warchief is very talented. He may be able to stop these event from happening, but not alone." Hydross said uncrossing his arms and turning to the young elf. "Tell him to contact the Cenarion Circle. The druids there may be able to help prevent this."

"Why not appear before him. I am not able to help you, he is much stronger than me." Serenity asked but only got the sounds of the battlefield, sighing loudly she looked up to the spirit.

"How is this thing to come to be?" Serenity asked as the spirit began to fade away.

"Look close to yourself and you will find out." Hydross said before disappearing into nothing.

Serenity reached out to the elemental spirit but met thin air. A sudden roar made the young elf turn around to see the monstrous beast towering above her. With a loud bellow it raised it's tentacle arm and swung it down.

…

Serenity bolted upright from her bedding a cold sweat on her brow. Her breath ragged as she looked around the room her eyesight blurred by a large black shadow on her right side. Reaching for her eye she winced as her arm ached, looking down her right arm was in a sling making her chuckle slightly.

"Well I should have remembered that." Serenity said reaching for her eye with her left.

"I wouldn't do dat hon." A troll woman spoke kneeling beside the injured elf. Her long blue dreadlocks a contrast to her white and red robes. "Ya eye and arm took a lot of damage. Ya shouldn't try and use dem for a while."

"Am I able to move around?"

"I would tink ya could just go easy." She said standing up and turning to another patient. "Ya clothes should be over der in da lockers." She said pointing to a series of large chests.

Serenity blushed wildly as a hand crept to the edge of blanket lifting it up and quickly pulling it back to herself. A couple of priestess's nearby laughed as they watched her blush.

"I can understand why they removed my clothes but I doubt my unmentionables are really necessary to remove." Serenity sighed her left hand weaving a spell.

A small circle on light opened up beside her causing the priestess's to watch her with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. A small tornado emerged from the circle his white winds and golden bracers made him a contrast to his larger siblings. As the summoning spell was finished Serenity leaned to the little spirit and smiled.

"May I ask you to do something for me little one."

"What is milady." The little tornado spoke saluting the shaman.

"I need you to fetch my clothes from one of the chests over there." Serenity asked pointing to the large boxes.

"I will but can I ask why you are unable." The little spirit asked confused which caused Serenity to give him a glare, the little spirit looked at her eyes and slowly his eyes scanned her blanketed body. "Ooh I get it. I did not think you slept that way in a public medical area."

"Just go get my clothes." Serenity groaned slapping her palm to her forehead in embarrassment. The small spirit saluted her once again and hurried over to the boxes. "Some days I wish I could just die." Serenity said shaking her head.

…

Serenity walked out of the hut with some of her dignity in tact. Her robes were heavy on her right side but it was nothing she couldn't get used to. The small spirit trailed behind her holding on to her heavier equipment a pleased look on his face.

"Thank you little one for helping me." Serenity said looking back to the little spirit.

"I serve you milady no need to thank me." The spirit answered with a cheery voice.

"You are happy cause you saw me half naked aren't you." Serenity asked looking at the little creature.

"Yes and that not many shamans try to call on us to help them. I am happy that someone wanted our help." The spirit said adding a little hop to his "steps".

"We have to head to Thrall. Will you be okay with carrying my stuff that far?" The young shaman asked getting a small chuckle from the spirit.

"This will be no problem milady."The spirit said getting a warm smile from Serenity.

They soon stood in front of the imposing structure known as Grommash Hold the little creature seemed to shiver along side his master as she looked up at the orcish architecture. She took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward the clang of two axes across her path stopped her suddenly. Twin guards held their massive axes across the entranceway dark glares from under their helmet's visors told her something was up.

"I need to speak with the Warchief. It is urgent." Serenity said the two guards shook their heads.

"I am sorry but the Warchief is busy in a meeting with his commanders. We cannot let you pass." One shouted at Serenity.

"I have information that the commanders might want." Serenity said fluttering her one unbandaged eye.

The two orcs looked at each other. One nodded and walked in the hold while the other pointed his axe to the young blood elf.

"When my partner gets back we will see what will be decided."

"Fine but I know Thrall will want to discuss this stuff with one of his students." Serenity pouted tapping her foot on the wooden ramp to the hall.

The big orc laughed loudly earning a confused look from the young shaman. "You a student of our Warchief that is rich. Next you will tell me Sylvanas is your cousin and are very close." The orc laughed louder as Serenity thought.

"Well we might be related but I doubt it." Serenity said truthfully as the orc laughed harder, the second orc returned and punched his friend in the shoulder causing him to stop laughing.

"You may pass but if your information is deemed useless then guards inside will escort you out." The second orc said moving aside.

"Thank you." Serenity said walking past them and into the hall the small spirit following close behind a small smirk on his windy lips.

Serenity stepped into the large meeting room to see four orcs kneeling before the mighty Thrall. He sat on the throne his face clenched in concern for his people. His kind eyes looked up to Serenity and instantly she knew he was under a lot of pressure, he motioned her to come forward as his commanders laid out a battle plan.

"What brings you Miss Windsong." Thrall asked getting the commanders to turn to their new guest.

"I have seen a vision. A monster will attack Orgrimmar, if we do not prepare there will be heavy losses." Serenity said getting a concerned look on the young Warchief's face.

"I sensed that there was something coming but what can we do." Thrall said standing from his throne. "I have already withdrawn a lot of my warriors to help defend. If we withdraw anymore then we may lose control of our lands."

"Hydross told me to tell you to contact the Cenarion Circle. They would help." Serenity said stepping toward him.

"Yes they would help if the nature's balance would be in risk. We have no proof to show them other than our word of visions. If we had something to show them it would help our case." Thrall said tapping a finger to his chin. "What was the creature like in this vision."

"It was thirty feet tall with large tentacle like limbs. The rest was shrouded by shadow I am sorry." Serenity bowed her head.

"It seems like a sea creature. The Naga may be involved, and we just happen to have a former Naga ally." Thrall said puffing out his chest. "Serenity go to the Valley of Honor and speak with the orc in front of the Ring of Valor. He will take you to our prisoner. Tell them of your vision to try to get information out of them."

"Yes sir. I will do my best." Serenity saluted and turned away from her Warchief and ran out the door.

Thrall returned to his commanders who looked at him. "Did you forget to mention who the prisoner was on purpose or do you mean to punish both of them." One orc spoke earning a small smirk from the young Warchief.

"Oh dear did I forget to mention that to her." Thrall said feigning ignorance. "Both need this meeting right now. It may be a set up but that young ling has a strong spirit."

…

Serenity was being escorted into the Ring of Valor's prisoner cells. The bulky orc walked the young shaman to a dark cell and pointed to the plate. It read 'Do not feed the prisoners.', Serenity chuckled slightly earning a smirk from the big orc.

"I won't feed them." Serenity said looking up to the orc who nodded.

The keys jingled as he unlocked a cell and swung open the heavy iron door. "Prisoner one three three seven come forward." He bellowed into the small cell.

The jingling of chains grew louder as Serenity waited for the prisoner to step into the light. The pale feet of a blood elf stepped out of the shadows and instantly Serenity knew the person. She shook her head in frustration as the prisoner stepped out fully.

"What are you doing here." Vanessa Windsong said getting a groan from Serenity.

"Thrall you bastard." Serenity cursed under her breath. "I came to ask you a few questions. Mainly about a monster that the Naga may control."

"I won't tell you anything."

"I figured as much.... You know Nerthius hasn't moved on. He was heartbroken and almost fell out of the light's favor." Serenity said looking at her nails.

Vanessa growled as her pseudo sister stood in front of her so nonchalantly speaking of her fiancée. " How dare you speak of him."

"I can speak of him the way I want. He helped me through a lot as I did with him." Serenity said getting a fierce growl this time.

"If you did such a thing as that then you wouldn't mind what I did with Ardyle." Vanessa said growling Serenity's eyes widened.

"What did you do with him." Serenity asked her once cool demeanor broken. "What did you do Essa. Where is he." Serenity asked her voice raising in panic, the burly orc held out a arm to stop the small elf from entering the cell where a smirking elf stood her hands and feet in chains.

"We warmed each other in the cold despair." Vanessa said turning away from the two horde members. "I am done here. I won't be answering any questions."

The burly orc slammed the iron cage while holding back the young elf. Tears were running out of eye as she pounded weakly on the orc's massive arm. With a sigh he looped a arm around the distraught shaman and lifted her and placed her on his hip.

"You fucked my boyfriend you whore. I will kill you even if you are my sister." Serenity shouted to the closed cell.

The orc rolled his eyes in the heavy helmet. "If I wanted to hear this shit I would have gone to the trade center." he muttered to himself as he carried the small elf away.

"I will kill you Vanessa!" Serenity shouted her voice cracking as she screamed.

Serenity felt herself in the air for a few seconds before the wind was knocked out of her for a few seconds. She clenched the desert dust or Orgrimmar ground she knew she was outside of the prison. She turned her head to see the massive orc his arms crossed against his chest.

"I won't have that crap in my prison. Settle your issues or you won't be allowed back in here." The orc said coldly turning from the elf on the ground.

"Well that was informative. My sister and my boyfriend banged each other as soon as they thought I was dead. Nerthius would be pissed if he... oh crap Nerthius..." Serenity's eyes widened at the thought of the young paladin. She gripped her head intertwining her fingers in her hair. "He will be heartbroken. I can't tell him something like that, it would kill him."

"Dat is not somethin you should decide Missy." Kaldesh spoke calmly causing the young elf to whip around to see her silent teacher sitting on a crate a few feet away a red apple clutched in his hand. "I hate ta break our friends heart but he must know. Even if his love is alive an well not exactly da best accommodations."

"Yes I see..." Serenity said picking herself out of the dust. "I hate being the bearer of bad news. It is just so had on me."

"It cause ya got a kind heart Missy, but live has its ups an downs if ya can't accept dat den ya ain't livin." Kaldesh said calmly standing from his box.

"How did you know I was here?" Serenity eyed the old troll.

"I figured ya would be here eventually I waited." Kaldesh said with a smirk. "Now lets go break a young elf's heart." He said casually walking away from his student taking a bite out of the apple.

"Don't say it so casually. This is a friend of ours after all." Serenity shouted to the old troll who just waved her to follow. "That old coot is going to give me a aneurysm one of these days." She sighed and follwed.


	18. Chapter 18

Somewhere outside the large elven city of Silvermoon a troll and a blood elf ride to the majestic city when suddenly the elf stops in the road.

"Essa you bitch!" Serenity shouted at the top of her lungs suddenly causing her her teacher to fetch up in the middle of the road. "I was distracted by her that I forgot to relay the messages to Thrall."

Kaldesh burst into a loud cackle as he turned his raptor back towards the magical city.

"It isn't funny Kaldesh. I didn't tell our Warchief that I couldn't get anything out of her." Serenity said her voice filled with panic. "What if I get beheaded for something like this. I better go back and tell him."

"Not so fast Missy. I be sure Thrall knows of ya little spat with yer sista. You are just bein chicken about meeting Nerthius now ain't ya." Kaldesh said reaching back and grabbing the reigns of frostwolf.

"I am not. I am just concerned about..." Serenity stammered trying to think of a excuse but looking at the old troll she sighed. "Ya ya I am stalling. I don't want to hurt him, or even him getting angry at me again."

"Nerthius is a good man. I be sure he will take dis very well." Kaldesh smirked to his young student.

The odd pair arrived to the sparkling city a few hours later their trusty steeds gasping for breath. The old troll hopped off gracefully and grabbed both reigns of the creatures. He glanced up to his student she was leaning forward her head resting on the shoulders of the massive wolf.

"Missy... we need ta find Nerthius." Kaldesh said poking her head.

"I know I know I just forgot how long the trip was. It did a number on me." Serenity moaned not lifting her head.

"You did just recover I will let dis one slide." Kaldesh said turning away from the exhausted elf and walking to a nearby guard. "s'cuse me mon."

"Yes visitor?"

"I be lookin for a elf named Nerthius. Do ya have any idea where I might find him." Kaldesh asked getting the guard to scratch his chin.

"Captain Nerthius would be in the Court of the Sun. His patrol should be around there." The guard said earning a bow from the old troll.

"Thank ya mon." Kaldesh said pulling on the reigns and heading down the dark path of Murder Row.

…**.**

In the Court of the Sun Nerthius marched ahead of five heavily armed blood elves. His red and gold armor shining brightly in the noon day sun. He stopped and turned to his company, each elf looked exhausted as they struggled to hold their shields and war glaives at ready. The young captain sighed loudly at his troops.

"You are the sorriest set of troops I have ever seen. How did you ever pass to initiate. You sorry sacks of elf are dismissed." Nerthius said waving the tired troops away.

"Ya bein a little harsh on dem Nerthius." Kaldesh said approaching the young captain.

"Kaldesh what a pleasant surprise. How you doing?" Nerthius said smiling at the old troll. He leaned to look around his friend to the two creatures that he was guiding. "Serenity is back talking to her mother?"

"Nope I'm here." A robed hand raised from the back of the pure white wolf. "I am just tired."

"Good to see you Serenity." Nerthius chuckled walking towards the two. "So what are you two doing here?"

Kaldesh looked to the young captain and then back to his young student who was slowly sitting up. He watched Serenity's normally happy disposition turn grim.

"We have some news that we decided that we say it in person than a letter." Serenity said coldly. "Can we go to a bar or something a little more private?"

"Yes, since these good for nothings are done their march I am free for a few hours. We can go to the bar in Murder Row. That should be private enough." Nerthius said making the two shamans look to each other and nod.

"Ya that would be perfect." The student and master said in unison getting a raised eyebrow from the young knight.

"." Serenity breathed in deeply earning glares from both males now.

"It be best if ya had some booze."

"I caught that part...." Nerthius said eying the two. "Okay lets get this over with."

…**.**

Nerthius leaned back in the well padded booth a small glass of Dalaran Red swishing in his glass. He awaited one of the two to tell him the important news but he just looked across the dark table to the twin shamans, Serenity was staring into her mug of ale sorrowfully while Kaldesh was looking at her impatiently. Nerthius placed his glass on the table making them look to him quickly.

"What was so important that a letter couldn't do?" He asked getting Serenity to open her mouth and quickly close it.

"If ya ain't gonna tell him den I will."

"Okay okay it involves me more than you master." Serenity said taking a deep breath. "I guess I will start from my mission into the Maelstrom. The mission was a success we were to save the original crew that crashed a few months ago. The one Vanessa and I was on."

Nerthius's eyebrows perked up from the mention of his lost fiancée. "What do you mean I thought you were the only survivor."

"A druid relayed a message to Thrall about the zeppelin being shot down by Naga after I fell overboard. We were to get the survivors from the Naga." Serenity said taking a drink. "We found almost everyone in a cage. Unfortunately some confusion and I had to help a member from a cloaked person. I got these reminders from that person." Serenity said touching her eye and raising her right arm.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" Nerthius asked getting a shiver from Serenity.

"The person that was Vanessa." Serenity said quickly ducking in her seat.

"So Vanessa is alive that is great news. I am sorry for what she did but was she under control or something? Where is she now? Is she okay?"" Nerthius said a smile spreading across his lips.

Serenity winced slightly under his questions. Kaldesh held up a hand to make the young knight to sit back in his cushion. Taking a deep breath Serenity continued.

"We ended up capturing her. A priest there thought she was drunk on Arcane energy and wasn't in the right mind set. She wouldn't recognize me as her sister... she still doesn't." Serenity said looking into the mug of ale once again. "She isn't herself, when we were interrogating her to see if she knew anything about the Naga she said some rather ...um... disturbing things...."

"Like what?" Nerthius asked getting Serenity to blush wildly.

"She boned Missy's boyfriend on the mission." Kaldesh said bluntly taking a swig from his mug.

"Kaldesh!" Serenity shouted loudly earning stares from the other patrons of the bar.

"You were being too slow." Kaldesh said leaning back in the booth.

"Ya but it isn't a light subject." Serenity said in a hushed voice glancing back and forth embarrassed.

"So ya okay mon?" Kaldesh asked the stunned paladin.

"Ya I think so... This is kinda hard to take in." Nerthius said his voice shaky.

"I am so sorry Nerthius, but to your credit you are handling this a lot better than I did." Serenity said giving him a weak smile.

"Ya mon, she got kicked out of da place dey are holding yer mate. I was funny seeing Missy kicking and screaming as da guard tossed her out." Kaldesh said taking another swig of ale.

"So um what are you going to do?" Serenity asked ignoring the old troll.

"I don't know. She attacked you and hurt you bad and you are related by blood. If she can't recognize you then I can't see how she would remember me." Nerthius said his voice full of sadness. "What are you going to do about your boyfriend."

"I don't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"He was one of da ones not recovered. Along wit my bro." Kaldesh said calmly getting a nod from Serenity.

"He either died in the crash or fought the Naga when they landed and was killed we haven't got all the information yet. Most of the prisoners are too shocked to do or say anything right now." Serenity said glumly. "It doesn't matter. I lost most of my memories of him anyways. It is easier for me to forget about him than for you to forget Essa."

"That is true. Thank you Serenity." Nerthius said smiling weakly at the young shaman.

"Well we are in this together." Serenity held up her mug to him, Nerthius smiled wider and clinked his wine glass against the heavy mug.

"I am still in shock a little." Nerthius said shaking his head.

"Trust me I am not going to go tell Olwen that she is alive it would be bad for everyone then."

"Olwen? You mean your mother." Nerthius asked getting Serenity to shake her head.

"Nope. She isn't my mother."

"She helped raise you, you shouldn't be so mean to her."

"No I mean she isn't my mother. She told me herself, I am a half elf. I want to find my real mother someday but I doubt it will be any time soon. We will have our hands full soon." Serenity said laying her head on the table glumly.

"Well what else do you want to tell me. I doubt you can top the other stuff though." Nerthius asked taking a sip from his wine.

"Even I'm out of da loop on dis one mon." Kaldesh said leaning over to the paladin.

"I saw a vision of a monster eating orgrimmar basically. Thrall sensed something was coming and has been making precautions but we will still need more." Serenity said calmly as she started to draw circles in some spilled beer on the counter top. "I was told Cenarion Circle but he sort of waved it off."

"What proof do you have of this attack?"

"That is what Thrall asked. I don't got squat." Serenity said not looking up from her doodle.

"What spirit told you of dis?" Kaldesh asked getting no reaction from the younger shaman.

"Hydross. He wouldn't answer me why he didn't appear before Thrall." Serenity said sighing. "I've tried nothing and I'm already out of ideas."

"You could pray..." Nerthius said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yes.... I pray to you godly being of destruction don't kill us all." Serenity said sarcastically.

…

Somewhere in the deep space Sarah Kerrigan sneezes loudly. A monstrous hydralisk hands her a handkerchief.

"Someone is talking about me... wonder if it was good?" Kerrigan asked the slithering creature who shrugged its shoulders.

…

"Like something like that will ever happen." Serenity sighed Slamming the empty mug to the tables hard top.

"I have a friend in da Cenarion Circle dey might help me out. Dere might be a small problem if dey don't believe ya though." Kaldesh said standing from the booth. "Ya want ta go ta Ashenvale?"

"We don't have any other choices." Serenity said standing from her seat wobbling slightly. "Sorry for leaving a bomb like that on you Nerthius. If you need to talk come find us."

"That won't be a problem... I am coming with you." Nerthius said following the old troll. "You are in no shape for defending yourself and if you get attacked I would be heart broken if something happened to you."

"It be okay, her wounds are nearly healed her eye should be anyways." Kaldesh said paying the tap. "But more da merrier in my opinion mon."

"You mean I have been a pirate for no reason." Serenity said grabbing at her bandages. "That priestess told me nothing!"

"You were out cold fer three days course your eye would heal. Lets head out." Kaldesh said heading out into the light.

"How does it look?" Serenity asked turning to the young paladin, Nerthius snickered containing laughter.

"Well wasn't your dream to have unique eyes as a kid?" Nerthius said turning away from the young shaman and heading out the door.

"Well yes but wait... what does it look like... come back here Nerthius." Serenity shouted as chasing after the young captain.


	19. Chapter 19

Nerthius yawned loudly as his horse's hooves clacked loudly on the stone path in the dark forest known as Ashenvale. He looked ahead to his traveling companions a old troll riding a massive orange raptor and a young blood elf riding a pure white wolf. He wondered how they had become such good allies, every time they had come together it was for darker reasons.

Kaldesh pulled back on Mantha's reigns causing the monstrous raptor to stop suddenly with a screech. The two elves stopped confused looks plastered on their faces as he raised a hand up to keep them silent. A eerie silence surrounded them the two elves looked at each other, Serenity shrugged her shoulders but Nerthius tensed.

"Come out Sentinels. I wish ta speak wit a member of yours." Kaldesh spoke calmly into the dense woods.

The eerie silence returned for a few moments as the old trolls words seemed to be absorbed by the dense foliage. Suddenly the rustle of leaves made the two elves look to their right to see a pair of pale glowing eyes followed by another pair and another. The pairs of eyes multiplied all around the trio hiding in the in the dark forest.

A tall elf suddenly appeared in front of the trio her dark skin almost making her invisible in the forest's shadows. Her dark purple hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail, a pair of blade like tattoos framed her beautiful face. Her dark leather armor showing surprisingly a lot of skin for a warrior.

"What do you have with the Kaldorei troll. Choose your words carefully or the horde will not find your corpses." She spoke her voice was surprisingly deep that confused Serenity.

"I seek a old ally of mine. Naisha Ravencrest. She had light gray hair and a tattoo on her face like the splatter of blood." Kaldesh said reaching into a pack on Mantha's side, he withdrew a small white sheet of leather. "On this is her seal as proof I am her friend."

The sentinel walked forward snatching the parchment from him. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly her face turning into disgust, she turned her head and spat on the ground.

"Elune help us that berserker will be the death of her sisters." She growled handing the parchment back to Kaldesh. "I know where she is come with me."

Kaldesh nodded motioning his student and friend to come forward. Nerthius smirked at the old troll as his student was looking at him confused.

"Okay... How in the fel did you do that." Serenity asked her teacher.

"I am an old troll Missy. I have been everywhere on Azeroth." Kaldesh said smirking confidently.

…**.**

The trio was lead through the dark forest of Ashenvale by the mysterious sentinel until they came upon a surprisingly open clearing. Serenity looked up to the sky but only saw the dark leaves of the trees towering above her. They entered a small camp various Night elf warriors and hunters eyed the three newcomers menacingly as they passed, the Sentinel lifted her hand to stop them and waited for two other Night elves approach them.

"They have business to do with our prisoner. They shown proof of knowledge of our ways and will abide by our rules." The Sentinel said coldly to the two hunters.

"Prisoner? What did Nai do dis time?" Kaldesh asked the sentinel who groaned.

"She bathed in the moonwell..." She replied her eyes growing harsh.

"What was she covered in?" Kaldesh asked again only getting a shiver from the composed Night elf. Instantly the old troll slapped a palm to his forehead. "No need... I can take a guess..."

The two hunters let them pass into a small hut built into the roots of a large tree. The Sentinel pulled a curtain across the entrance as the three entered bathing them in darkness except a pair of candles illuminating them faintly. The Sentinel stood outside her arms crossed.

"Well Nai you got yourself stuck dis time eh?" Kaldesh said into the shadows.

A menacing cackle erupted from the darkness echoing in the small hollow area. A tall night elf stepped forward pairs of heavy shackles was around her wrists and ankles. Her long gray hair was more white than gray as it dangled messily over her face, her pale skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. Serenity gasped at the various scars that adorned her body as she looked over the nearly naked Night elf.

"Well if it isn't Kaldesh. How are you you old fart. I see you lost a little off the top." The elf laughed pointing to Kaldesh's bald head.

"I be still in better shape den you Naisha. My hair be thinning your be goin white, means you're getting old." Kaldesh chuckled back at the prisoner who laughed as well.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods? Want a couple more scars?" Naisha smirked wildly looking her friend up and down.

"Nah I will pass on dat. You were always hard ta hit but now would be cheating. I was wondering if ya still had ties wit da Cenarion Circle? We one of the books we stole from da humans a long time ago." Kaldesh said taking a seat on the hard dirt.

"Ya I keep in touch with a couple of the druids but I am in sort of a jam here." Naisha replied lifting her chains. "I will make a deal with you.... if you can get me out of this forest alive then I will get you all the books I didn't give the old druids." A cocky smirk spread across her lips as she whispered to the old troll.

"I doubt I could take on da number of guards around here. My student is recovering still from a fracture and der be only two able fighters when you don't got your weapons." Kaldesh said calmly but Naisha's smirk never faltered.

"Summon a elemental in the confusion we run." Naisha said her smile stay like a statue.

"I have a better idea." Kaldesh said moving past the two blood elves and poking his head out of the entrance he looked to the surprised Sentinel. "Can ya help me. Naisha is bein' a little difficult."

The Sentinel nodded following the troll into the hovel. She looked to the smirking face of Naisha lit by the two candles and the two blood elves. A sharp pain and a cloud of darkness surrounded her as she collapsed to the ground.

"Search for her keys." Kaldesh smirked holding a small mace."We be getting out of here."

"Well here I thought you were all about the peace and love Tauren crap." Naisha chuckled as the two elves unlocked her from her shackles. "We need to get out of here quick. The prize you seek is nearby."

"Alright lets head out." Kaldesh said peeking his head out of the hovel. "It be clear."

The small group crept out of the hovel the four figures slowly made their way to the dark forest. The sounds of noticing arrows made them suddenly stop and turn towards the sound. The entire camp was looking at them bows and arrows at ready.

Naisha chuckled loudly and scratched the back of her head. "He he he. I caught the horde members trying to free me. Can I have my swords back?" The sound of tightening bowstrings echoed in the clearing.

"Nice try Nai. I think we got only one choice here." Kaldesh said looking at the armed hunters. "Run!" He shouted bolting from the small group leaving all the elves stunned. Kaldesh shifted into a phantom wolf while leaping over a large tree root.

Serenity and Nerthius bolted after their friend the now freed Night elf following short behind. The three elves racing after the troll shaman arrows whizzing past their heads.

"Why don't you shift into the wolf like Kaldesh?" Nerthius asked Serenity who was breathing hard.

"With a bum arm I don't think it would work out well....You were planing on using me as a mount weren't you." Serenity glared at the young paladin who blushed.

"I was..." Naisha raised her hand to the young shaman's comment. Both Blood Elves looked at the taller Night Elf who chuckled. "Come on you were asking for it."

"Come back here Ravencrest. We will break your swords..." One elf shouted from the crowd chasing the trio.

The Night Elf skidded to a stop and whipped around to face the crowd. Naisha eyed down one elf that had two swords on her back and a bow in her hands. She bolted towards that elf leaping into the sky, the shocked elves watched her dumbfounded as the warrior came down her foot landing squarely on the face of the stunned elf with the dual swords. Blood squirted from the wounded elf's nose as Naisha's heel met it dropping her to the ground. Naisha grabbed the blades from her back drawing them from the sheaths, she smirked at the one black blade and one white blade.

"Missed you girls." Naisha smiled at the twin blades. A flash of light erupted from the warrior blanketing the small crowd, when the light subsided she stood in a fighting stance a wicked grin on her lips. Naisha's smile disappeared as she slowly grabbed an unconscious elf freeing the twin blades scabbards from her. "I will be taking them. Never threaten my swords ladies." Naisha said to the groaning hunters.

Naisha strutted up to the two stunned Blood Elves. "Is it getting a little drafty..." Naisha said calmly getting a blush from Nerthius as he looked at her scantily covered body.

"We can get you clothes when we get farther away. For now cover yourself with this." Serenity said handing the Night elf her cloak. She turned to Nerthius and gave him a dark look.

"I couldn't help looking at her when she asked." Nerthius protested as Serenity rolled her eyes walking away.

…

The tall dark forests began to thin as the small party moved closer to their destination. Kaldesh smiled wildly as Naisha walked beside him telling him of old stories. The two Blood Elves followed a few feet away dark looks on their faces.

"I thought you would have had a Tauren friend in the Cenarion Circle master." Serenity spoke up.

"I told ya Missy. I am an old troll. I have been friends wit nearly every race on dis planet." Kaldesh said glancing at his student over his shoulder.

"So she is your student... Hello Missy." Naisha waved to her.

"My name is Serenity... only Kaldesh can call me Missy..." Serenity growled at the warrior.

"Someone has something up their..." Naisha chuckled turning away from the young shaman. "Maybe it has something to do with the one glowing and one non-glowing eye..."

"What my eye isn't glowing? That is what you laughed at Nerthius!" Serenity glared at the young paladin, Nerthius smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya look like a frost wolf pup like dat." Kaldesh chuckled.

"It isn't cute like that." Serenity pouted earning loud laughs from the others.

"It is just over this bridge and should be hidden under some rubble. Why would you need the books anyways Kaldesh?" Naisha asked pointing to a rickety rope bridge a few yards ahead of them. "You planing on a big spell?"

"Actually more of da research Nai. Missy had a vision and I want ta see if it be in any of da books. I thought ya gave dem all ta da Cenarion though." Kaldesh said calmly. "Explain ta Nai what ya saw Missy it might help."

"Big scaly tentacle beast like something out of a fairy tale or something." Serenity said getting a deadpanned look from the warrior.

"That helps narrow down the search. It might be something summoned by the Naga but it could also be a creation by them." Naisha said turning to Kaldesh.

"I thought of dat but when has da Naga ever created a monster before. They are usually summoners by nature."

"That is true. Well if this thing destroys Orgimmar it would help the Alliance a lot." Naisha chuckled but got dark glares from the three members of the horde. "Then again Stormwind is a port city so is Darnassus or we rely on our ports a lot." She quickly commented getting nods from the horde members.

"What do you think it would do to the Goblins of Kezan, or Booty Bay and Ratchet. It would wreck them." Serenity spoke up.

"They control a lot of oil and Cenarion Circle would have a head fit if that was leaked." Nerthius commented earning a round of nods. "Even the threat of something like this would be devastating to the world as we know it."

"Elune help us that would horrible. Hopefully we can find something in the tomes." Naisha said taking a step on the bridge. "Visions are powerful and all but some of the druids are thick headed."

"Yes some can be quite thick. They have only been more open to horde and alliance in recent years." Nerthius said coldly. "They feared our hatreds would destroy everything that is why they have finally tried to show us our wrongs."

"They have and hopefully they won't be so ignorant to a threat we didn't start." Serenity commented getting a negative shake from Kaldesh.

"Dey aren't bein ignorant. We were too ignorant ta listen Missy." Kaldesh said wisely.

"Well the books should be a in a secret right there." Naisha pointed to a toppled over white column of a high elven building.

She hopped gracefully to the tower and grasped a hairline fracture. Grunting loudly she yanked on the column, suddenly the old stone gave way flinging the warrior backwards. Landing ungracefully on her backside Naisha looked up to the horde members laughing, she held up the brick of white marble triumphantly.

"I opened it." She smirked at the three.

Kaldesh peered into the opening the warrior had exposed and smiled. "Ya kept a lot of da loot Nai."

"I was always a inner nerd." Naisha stood chuckling.

"Coming from a berserker like you dat makes us true studious types a little ashamed." Kaldesh smiled tossing a few books to the two blood elves. "We can get our proof from dese I can feel it."


	20. Chapter 20

Kaldesh yawned loudly as his stubby fingers flipped another page of an old tome, the sounds of a crackling fire and the flipping of similar pages made the old troll look up to his group. Placing the old book in the grass Kaldesh leaned back against the old column. He watched the embers of the campfire they had set up rise up into the starry night sky.

"What's wrong Kaldesh?" Naisha asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing my eyes ain't what dey used ta be Nai. Maybe I should let ya do da research while I sit back." Kaldesh said not looking at his Night elf companion.

"I'm not much help either. I don't know what half of these words mean." Naisha chuckled leaning back beside the old shaman. "I was always in the front lines. This reading stuff is not usually my style. I really thought I could sell these to some mages if I was broke."

"How are the twins?" Kaldesh smirked at Naisha.

"Umbra and Lucia weren't damaged by those grunts." Naisha said drawing her swords and looking at the black and white blades. "It is hard to believe these swords are around six-hundred years old."

"You took care of them better than I did with my old hammer." Kaldesh chuckled lifting his mace up to compare to the sparkling blades, the solid steel head scratched and tarnished beyond belief.

"For a warrior their weapons are their lives. We respect our weapons. Most don't think we have any value like that." Naisha smiled. "I am glad to have met you again Kaldesh. We should swap some war stories again after this is done."

"I would like dat Nai." Kaldesh smiled warmly to his old friend.

"Hey love birds I think Nerthius found it over here." Serenity interrupted standing over the sitting paladin, both looking to their elders.

Kaldesh groaned at his student who eyed him with her one green glowing eye. She had been holding the other closed ever since they mentioned about her other eye. She had argued with Kaldesh that her eyes shouldn't be blue anymore and that one is a embarrassment to her kind, which Naisha pointed out that High Elves do have blue eyes but she got a dark glare from the student.

"We be comin hold on to ya skirt." Kaldesh said calmly standing and offering a hand to Naisha. She smiled and grabbed it nearly pulling the old troll to the ground.

"It has a crude drawing of the monster I saw. It is a water based monster that used to terrorize the shores of Eastern Kingdoms. It was a large beast that was never defeated but was wounded by the use of fire based attacks. One instance of the attacks drove the beast back a few years after the humans met the dwarfs with the union of the Seven Kingdoms, dwarven mortar teams had removed two out of four tentacle arms the creature fled and was never seen again." Nerthius read from the old book as the other three crowded around. "You think this is the creature? It seems kind of wild to me, not something Naga's could control."

"Not ta mention dat happened close ta 1200 years ago." Kaldesh coughed loudly. "It does sound like our creature though."

"So the druids will listen to us?" Serenity asked hopefully getting a shrug from the old troll.

"Dey might an Dey might not. Dis be da closest thing we got for evidence though. Let's head out tomorrow ta da Moon glade." Kaldesh said turning away from the elves, and sitting down beside the flames.

"Well great hero of the books want to bed with me." Naisha smiled and winked at Nerthius who blushed wildly.

"He wouldn't sleep near someone like you." Serenity growled shoving her face between the two elves. "He has someone to go back to."

Nerthius kept silent as the two woman eyed each other. Silently the paladin stood up from his spot and walked towards the fire crouching beside Kaldesh trying his best to ignore the two warring women behind him. A small pain of regret in his chest as he looked into the flame.

…

Vanessa sat in her cell her back against the cold stone walls the heavy chains on her wrists and ankles starving her of sleep. She looked longingly into the torch outside her cell wanting the warmth from it but her body started to become numb.

"_I can feel your hatred..._" A cold dark voice echoed around her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Vanessa answered the voice.

"_You want to be free.... they are waiting for you to die..._" The voice spoke again.

"Yes what about it. I will die in this cell and I will never see the face of my Nerthius..." Vanessa spoke her voice trembling.

"_I can free you..._"

"How can I trust you?" Vanessa asked chills ran down her spine as the voice chuckled.

"_Who else do you have...._" The voice spoke, the rooms temperature dropped to a near freezing level. Vanessa shivered in her chains nodding slowly. "_Take the icicle and stab it into your heart... once they remove your body from this cell I will revive you..._" The voice ordered as a icicle began to form from the ceiling of the cell.

Vanessa gripped the frozen spear and looked at the sharp object as her flesh began to stick to the surface. The voice coaxed her as she pressed the spike to her breast, a small tear fell from her eyes as she stood up and feel forward. The voice laughed loudly as the room began to return to normal temperature as a guard patrol looked into the cell and the puddle of crimson.

…

Nerthius bolted upright from his makeshift bed roll, a cold sweat on his brow. He gasped loudly as he looked around the campsite a single figure sat on a chunk of stone tending to a weak campfire. Nerthius knew the silhouette as he stood up.

"Bad nightmare?" Serenity asked her voice filled with concern.

"Something like that." Nerthius said taking a seat beside her. "I just hope nothing like that ever happens."

"You want to talk about it? I may be a cyclops but my ears still work." Serenity gave him a smile.

"No it is okay. Why aren't you asleep?" Nerthius asked, Serenity just pointed to a unconscious Night Elf warrior that was clutching the foot portion of Nerthius's bedroll. "You don't trust her do you."

"As far as I can throw her. A few of the people that Kaldesh knows has tried to kill me ya know." Serenity said coldly poking the embers with a stick.

"I'm sure those were not friends. I know old wounds never heal but she seems nice."

"Yes she is nice it is just... everything in my life is hell, I guess I'm taking it out on her." Serenity sighed. "Survive the battle for Silvermoon to see my father die. Get a boyfriend that seemed like he cared for me, he gets my sister before my body was even close to being cold. Get the rank of shield maiden and they take it away. Find out my mother isn't really and not to mention almost drowning, burning alive, and being almost butchered by my own sister... My life sucks." Serenity groaned loudly putting her face into her hands.

Serenity's body began to tremble, her breathing was getting ragged. Nerthius reached a comforting arm over the young shaman's shoulders. He pulled her close to him he gave her a weak smile to her as she looked up to him her eyes filled with tears. The warm gesture made the young shaman wipe a tear from her eyes as she nestled into her friend's warm embrace.

"Nerth..." Serenity said weakly her voice trembling.

"Yes?" Nerthius looked down to the eyes of his friend.

"Thank you."

"No problem... I knew one of us was going to break down...honestly I didn't think it was going to be you." Nerthius laughed but suddenly his laugh was cut short by a pair of hand grabbing his face and a pair of lips engulfing his.

The kiss was short but sweet as Serenity pulled away from the wide eyed paladin. Instantly a look of worry filled her features bringing a hand to her lips in a gasp. She leap up from her spot in panic.

"Oh gods oh gods, I'm sorry Nerthius." Serenity said quickly turning on her heel and rushing out of the light of the dying flames.

Nerthius sat on the stone block, his face was blank. He stared ahead almost frozen in space, a soft chuckle snapped him back to reality. He looked down to the source of the giggle to the smiling face of Naisha.

"Do you know how cute that was?" Naisha grinned sitting up on her elbows. "She got all worked up over something as simple as a kiss."

Nerthius blushed wildly. "She probably thinks she betrayed her sister and I."

"You didn't want it? Cause you look like you need to bed someone badly..." Naisha stood and sat down beside the blushing blood elf. "You know I'm always ready for ya..." Naisha purred at him leaning in close.

"Um... miss... ravencrest..." Nerthius stammered earning a grin from the warrior.

Suddenly Naisha burst into laughter leaning back on the stone. "Oh you are so cute when you are panicking. Do you want me to go talk to her or do you." Naisha smiled warmly her tone a joyful yet serious tone.

"She doesn't like you much."

"I know... these ears aren't for show. I heard it all when you woke up from a nightmare. I'm going maybe a good scrap will get her to talk." Naisha chuckled standing up and turning into the darkness. "You seem a little shook up by this cutie. I bet you wouldn't be able to find the words that she needs to hear right now, I will go... woman talk." Naisha winked to the paladin as she vanished into the darkness.

…

Serenity sat on a bank overlooking the large river separating the provinces of Ashenvale and Azshara. Her legs dangled loosely over the bank, head was in her hands as dry sobs made her body shake. She didn't hear the night elf creep up to stand beside her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Naisha said calmly causing Serenity to jump and try to scream but her voice was harsh from crying. "You did what felt right at the moment."

"You don't know anything about us, what makes you a judge of what is right and wrong." Serenity glared at the elder elf with a look of pure rage.

"From what little I heard you were hurt, Nerthius comforted you and you kissed him in a way to say thank you for being here. I am not sure about your high elf customs anymore but that can be seen as a appropriate action in Night elf culture." Naisha said calmly turning to the young shaman. "If you are so riled up about this we can fight to let you let off some steam."

Serenity sighed loudly backing down from the challenge. "You are right and wrong. I kissed my Sister's fiancée. We elves hold those vows usually under very strict values, but I have found at least two cases in my family alone that doesn't matter..."

"So what. You said your sister banged your boyfriend. A kiss means nothing compared to that complete betrayal." Naisha laughed earning another glare from Serenity. "I know there is more to this story and the whole two rights don't make a wrong."

"Yes and you got that backwards." Serenity said glumly looking at the dark water below her.

"One right doesn't make two wrongs?"

Serenity looked at the with a dumbfounded look. "You don't listen to yourself talk do you?"

"I zone in and out...." Naisha said bluntly looking into the dark forest across the river. "Hey look a squirrel... What were we talking about? Oh ya you kissing Nerthius...I say ride him like a frost saber." Naisha said grinning wildly to the young shaman. "If you do..." Naisha winked at Serenity who shook her head.

"You make this strangely profound speech and then tell me to do that with him like it is no big deal." Serenity glared at the older Night elf. "You make me sick." Serenity said coldly standing up from her spot and began turning away from Naisha who stood coldly looking into the night.

"I make jokes cause it is the easiest way to cover pain. If you want sympathy over something so trivial as a kiss... you must realize that you did something you didn't want to do mentally but did it emotionally." Naisha said coldly her voice dripping in frost.

Serenity stood stunned at the wise Night Elf's words as they sunk into her. The realization of thought that she did not care what Ardyle or Vanessa would do if they had found out. All of her thoughts were on how embarrassed she was by her actions and what Nerthius most have been feeling aside from confusion.

"Why not ask him if it was good for him?" Naisha laughed snapping Serenity from her mental exile." Or you could make him forget about your sister." The elder warrior mocked as she headed back to the campfire.

Serenity sighed loudly as she watched the old warrior leave her to the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Serenity looked angrily at the tall Night elf in front of her. Naisha was wearing one of Serenity's spare robes, the young blood elf cringed every time the much larger elf moved and the sound to the fabric stretching echoed in her ears. The young shaman's only spare set of clothes was now on the back of a enemy of the horde. Every cringe earned a small smirk from the warrior as she seemed to over extend on the simplest movements.

"You really need to get bigger in the chest little miss shaman. I can hardly breathe in these things. This is supposed to be a robe? It is more of a mini to me." Naisha smirked puffing out her chest to Serenity's discomfort.

"Sorry I don't have the udders that are strapped to your chest. Please don't do that, that robe was not cheap." Serenity asked her hands balled into small fists.

"Well it wasn't my idea to wear your spare clothes now was it." Naisha smiled.

Serenity sighed loudly getting a chuckle from the older elf. Kaldesh walked towards the arguing pair a exhausted look on his face, which caused the two elves to look to him.

"Can ya stop ya jaws flappin for a sec. We need ta head out we don't know when da beast will arrive so we head out after breakfast." Kaldesh said calmly.

"Are you okay?" Naisha asked the first thing Serenity agreed on.

"You look like a raid just stomped on you." Serenity added getting a nod from the warrior.

"Dese old bones aren't what dey used ta be. Not used ta sleepin outside anymore." Kaldesh consoled them turning towards the camp. "We gonna head north ta da mountains there is a tunnel dat the furbolg used ta use. It leads ta Moon Glade where we can be in da Druids presence by about dusk."

"Okay Master." Serenity said ignoring Naisha as she leaned forward stretching the robes again.

"Oh and if I hear ya yappin in any angry tones. I will be leavin ya on da path." Kaldesh said his voice dripping with ice.

The two elves looked at each other and pouted. Turning back to the old troll said in unison. "Okay fine."

**...**

Serenity seemed to take Nerthius's and Kaldesh's advice and began to enjoy even being around another woman. Even if it is the crazy night elf walking beside her. She watched her as Naisha stumbled slightly on a rut in the grass. Serenity chuckled pitifully at her before her eyes seemed to slowly scanned up to the two men ahead of her.

Naisha shrugged her shoulders ignoring the strange blood elf. Her eyes lingered to the two males ahead of her. She watched Kaldesh curiously he had been so snappy this morning. The years that had passed from their last meeting he was growing quite cold to everyone, despite the many years Naisha could remember the cocky laughs of a young Kaldesh as he practiced as a voodoo priest.

Her eyes suddenly turned to the young paladin before her. A worn shield and sword hung to his back she could sense a few horrors were defeated from those but they are useless for what was plaguing the young elf. He seemed distant to the entire group since the incident last night, sighing loudly the old warrior couldn't take anymore of the sadness surrounding her.

Naisha suddenly stopped dead in her tracks causing Serenity to stumble almost running into her.

"Naisha?" Serenity asked looking up at the twitching face of the older night elf.

"I need to kill something or this depressing mood is going to make me crazy." Naisha shouted loudly causing the Kaldesh and Nerthius to turn to her. "Everyone seems to have something up their asses today. Get it off your chest or I will skin you all alive."

"Nai ya be goin crazy." Kaldesh said calmly as the warrior seethed. "It has been a long journey an we all be a little cranky."

Naisha growled loudly her hands hovering over her blades grips. Kaldesh's eyes bore down on the warrior at her reckless actions, the two stared at each other silently as as the two blood elves watched quietly. The tension was thick enough to cut with a blade, appropriate since Naisha held two swords on her back.

Kaldesh gave the warrior a phantom smile as she made a quick motion with her eyes moving back and forth to the two blood elves. The old troll relaxed slightly with his old friend, the two knowing each other for years. They both stood still in fighting stances, but a silent truce was announced.

Serenity slowly moved close to Nerthius, sidestepping the two facing off. His face was blank but Serenity grew up with the young paladin. She knew panic was racing through his mind. She subconsciously reached out to him but she noticed and pulled her hand back.

"Well Nai if ya want ta kill sometin then go. We be needin ta head ta da tunnel. I be seein ya, come Nerth and Missy." Kaldesh announced turning away from the warrior giving her a smirk to her as he put his back to her.

Naisha smiled wildly gripped her swords handles and lunged at the old troll drawing her blades from her back. The sound of metal clashing on metal echoed along the destroyed ruins.

Naisha smiled confidently as she looked into the eyes of the two elves. They held their weapons across each others blocking the twin blades. A strong push shoved the night elf back as the two elves stood ready to defend their friend and master.

"Told you they make a cute couple." Naisha laughed as she sheathed her swords earning confused looks from the two blood elves, a loud laugh echoed behind them.

"I owe ya a drink den Nai. Now dat is out of da way can we get movin." Kaldesh smiled walking down the path they were traveling before.

"Wait! A minute." Serenity turned the old troll.

"You two planned this to get us together?" Nerthius asked Kaldesh looking over his shoulder to the old shaman.

"He never planned it. I did he just went a long with it." Naisha smiled draping a arm over each of the elves shoulders. She quickly yanked the them together smiling broadly. "Hate me if you like but I can't help myself." She giggled rushing around the pair and quickly catching up to Kaldesh.

"This is ridiculous Serenity and I. We are friends. I am her sister's fiancé." Nerthius protested rushing up to the old warriors.

Serenity stood frozen watching Nerthius argue with the pair. She reluctantly followed after him, her master and his friend ignoring the aching in chest. Naisha and he was arguing but Serenity's hearing seemed to become dulled as they marched to the mountains hours away. Serenity's self imposed exile was broken when a arm was suddenly draped over her shoulders.

"Think about what she would feel. You are being a jerk you know." Naisha's voice erupted into the young shaman's mind.

"I can't forget about my promises to others just because you think we look good together." Nerthius shouted at the warrior who pouted comically.

"But you know..."

"Just drop it Naisha." Serenity spoke up lifting the larger woman's arm off her shoulders. "You won't get your way." Her voice going cold as the Alterac mountains.

Naisha pouted at the young shaman as Serenity walked forward to catch up to her master. Nerthius walked closer to the stunned warrior.

"You know this is your fault right."

"Buzz off cutie." Naisha glared at the young paladin.

…

Kaldesh stared at the entrance of the tunnel once owned by the furbolg tribes. Discarded bones and broken weapons littered the area, but not a soul could be felt around the hole in the ground. Naisha coughed loudly behind him causing the old troll to glare at her.

"It looks welcoming." Naisha smirked at her old friend.

"I did say dese tunnels were abandoned." Kaldesh said calmly.

"Let's go. I want to get this trip over with." Serenity barked at the group stomping towards the tunnel.

"What be wit her." Kaldesh asked leaning over to Naisha who shrugged.

"Maybe she is still mad about my little trick."

"Come on ladies. I'm growing old here." Serenity shouted getting the three to groan.

"If it not be her time of da month, I will kill her before we reach da end of dat tunnel." Kaldesh growled following his student.

"Save some for me." Naisha groaned following the old shaman.

Nerthius stayed quiet watching the actions of his friends, something nagging on him he turned to the south looking towards the direction of orcish capital.

…

Hours seemed to pass in the dark dank tunnels Kaldesh and Serenity marched ahead of Nerthius and Naisha. Serenity marched her back and shoulders tense getting confused looks from the two following. The group walked in an eerie silence until Naisha leaned closer to to the young paladin.

"Hey cutie. What is wrong with little miss shaman." She whispered getting a light shrug from Nerthius.

"She has always been a emotional person. This is just one of the extremes. One of us did or said something that ticked her off. We should just let her cool off a little before we try to talk to her." Nerthius replied quietly. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ya?" Naisha turned to him.

"What is with the ..." Nerthius pointed to comically to his face and moved it across his nose. Naisha looked at him confused for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh you mean the markings. We Kaldorei have these markings as many different signs. Some to prove what families we come from, some have them to show what regiment or even what druidic path they had chosen." Naisha rubbed her dark mark across the bridge of her nose. "Mine is a scar. You blood elves weren't around when the burning legion invaded a few years ago. The alliance and horde joined forces to push back the demons. I got this when a pit lord's blood splashed across my face, it burned horribly. After the battle some druids believed I was tainted and it changed my personality but since the blood wasn't in my system but merely on my skin it wasn't going to be a drastic change."

"Did you change?"

"I like cake...."

"Never mind. Hey Kaldesh how much longer until we reach the moon glade?" Nerthius asked jogging up to the old troll.

"We should be hit'in da end in about another half hour. Why?" The old troll answered getting a groan from the two following him. "You two be like youngin's. Be patient."

Suddenly growls began to echo through the tunnel. The growls made the group stop and look behind them. In the dimly lit tunnel the noises began to multiply and grow louder. Adding to the growls the sounds of claws and metal scraping against rock.

"Those don't sound nice." Serenity said getting Kaldesh to roll his eyes.

"I think it is the welcoming committee." Naisha chuckled taking a a few steps back.

"I thought you said that these tunnels were abandoned." Nerthius glared at the old troll.

"I be wrong. Now if ya want ta see what be at dat end ya can stay here. I be in dis direction." Kaldesh motioned behind him sprinting down the darkened tunnel.

The other three watched stunned at the old trolls actions and quickly bolted after him. The noises roaring behind them egging them on.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaldesh charged through the old tunnels his long legs giving him an advantage compared to the three elves chasing after him. His student looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion when the old troll glanced back at the three. Nerthius a young paladin looked hardly winded as he ran in his heavy armor. The final elf was really being dragged along by the young paladin as Naisha shouted in protest to fight whatever was coming at them. The roars behind the group were deafening as it echoed off the rocks.

Kaldesh looked up the dark path to see a a fork in the path and a splintered decaying wooden sign hung loosely on the rock pointing to the right path read Moon Glade. Kaldesh glanced back and shouted. "Da right path."

The group nodded ignoring the green glowing eyes behind them. Kaldesh spun on his heels and dropped his four totems letting the three pass by him panic and confusion marked on his student's and friend's faces.

"dis is gonna slow dem down." Kaldesh said confidently following after them leaving his totems as quiet sentries.

A burst of flame erupted out of one wooden columns blasting at a nearby creature that howled as it's fur ignited. Large vines erupted out of the ground entangling the pursuers corrupted furbolgs growled through clenched teeth as the vines wrapped around them. Many others cursing the shaman in their tongue as they tried to free their allies.

…

Serenity charged through the tunnel her steps becoming slower as the hard rocks gave way to mud. The young shaman looked up to see the tunnel had given way to a underground river flowing down the path they were running towards. She gasped at the sight as the ground disappeared to the flow of ice cold water.

The two elves behind her skidded to a stop behind her confused.

"Keep moving. I don't want to be furbolg snacks." Naisha shouted grabbing her arm and yanking the young shaman towards the underground river.

"We don't know where that leads." Serenity protested but suddenly found herself airborne.

"Hopefully a better place than here." Naisha shouted to her as Serenity splashed into the river. Quickly she grabbed Nerthius and tossed him as well.

Kaldesh bounded into view as Naisha herself jumped into the river. He sighed loudly a pale glow covering his hands as he charged to his friends. The old troll hopped and landed solidly on the rushing water as if it was ice a mile thick. He raced after his friends shaking his head as he ran past a swimming Naisha.

"Kaldesh you bugger why didn't you cast water walking on us." She shouted at the old troll who smirked.

"Ya jumped in wit'out me." Kaldesh laughed running farther down the rushing water giving a quick glance at the tunnel he exited to see pairs of glowing green eyes staring back at him.

The shaman walked to the end of the river and turned back to his allies. Their heads bobbed in the water. He smiled as they passed him dropping a few yards into a large lake. The old troll laughed as the elves gave him dark glares swimming ungracefully to the shore.

Serenity spit and sputtered as she dragged herself on the dark mossy shoreline. She flopped on her back looking up to the dark night sky above her. Nerthius followed her and sat down beside her ringing out what water he could from his heavy armor. Naisha stood in the shallow water a short distance away ringing out the borrowed robe with her hands.

"How this wasn't one of those dry clean robe little miss shaman." Naisha grumbled moving towards the sprawled out blood elf.

"At this point I don't care." Serenity replied moving her head to look at her. "Hey Master..."

"Ya Missy?" Kaldesh said looking around the area.

"Are we there yet?"

Kaldesh visibly cringed from his student's question. The old troll turned to the exhausted group and sighed.

"Ya we be here. Now we need ta find da druids." Kaldesh said getting groans from the three elves.

**...**

Kamari Swiftfang marched through the streets of the orcish capital of Orgrimmar a dark look on his hardened face. He marched to Grommash Hold he hurriedly pushed past the guards standing at the entrance and stepped into his warchief's presence.

The wise leader looked up briefly at the orc marching into his presence. Thrall swiftly shooed a advisor away turning to the young orc.

"My Warchief something has happened in the Ring of Valor." Kamari shouted kneeling before Thrall.

"Speak Swiftfang." Thrall asked getting the warrior to stand.

"Guards last night discovered that our prisoner was murdered in her cell. We thought it was a suicide but there was now weapon in the cell and her wounds were to extreme to not have used a weapon of some sort." Kamari said getting the young Warchief's eyes to narrow.

"Which prisoner was it?"

"Prisoner one three three seven. Vanessa Windsong my Warchief." Kamari lowered his head.

Thrall's shocked expression seemed to spread to the orcs around the room. Each began to murmur to each other in hushed voices as they watched their leader think. Thrall reached up slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think.

"There goes our chance to know what she knew about the Naga's plans. Did the interrogation begin before her passing?" Thrall asked shaking his head grimly.

"No my Warchief. We were awaiting your orders to begin. I believe you wanted her to make a choice before the interrogation began." Kamari answered.

Thrall sighed loudly and nodded his head. "Thank you. Bury her remains outside of the walls in a marked grave."

"But my Warchief. She was a traitor to the horde, why are you telling us a marked grave." An orc guard protested causing the young Warchief to turn to him.

"She was a warrior of the horde before defecting. We are not giving her a proper warrior's burial that is enough of a disrespect to any warrior's honor." Thrall said coldly causing the whole room to shiver. "Eitrigg please notify her closest family members. Including Miss Serenity Windsong."

"I will at once my Warchief." Eitrigg said bowing to his leader before heading out the door of the hold with Kamari following quickly behind.

"Eitrigg shall I be of assistance? I have fought along side the shaman. If a warrior that..." Kamari asked the Old orc but was cut off by a raised hand.

"I appreciate the thought young one but it will be boring work and you have other tasks to do." Eitrigg said calmly getting Kamari to nod his head.

…

The makeshift group looked at the beautiful wooden structures lavished in vines sprouting various flowers of multiple colors. The dark hues of the druid made structures and nature combining to make a elegant building. Serenity stared at the building her mouth hanging open comically.

"Ya know dat ain't very lady like." Kaldesh commented causing her to quickly snap her jaw shut and give him a dark glare.

"I was amazed and since when have I been very lady like lately." Serenity growled at the old troll.

Kaldesh rolled his eyes ignoring his student walking into the building. The old troll was suddenly stopped by a blueish gray hand thrusting towards him. A female Night elf stood in front of him her green hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her glowing eyes looked him up and down curiously.

"What business do you have with the druids Troll." The elf asked him but was interrupted by Naisha's arm thrusting between the two drawing her eyes to the rude warrior.

"He is with me and we need to see Kagani Mosshoof." Naisha smiled proudly getting a glare from the guard.

"I will see if he is able to see you. Do not move." She eyed the group skeptically before disappearing into the building.

"What is her problem?" Serenity asked aloud getting a chuckle from Naisha.

"That was Daeolyn. She has always been stuck up but once she was accepted into this post she became more arrogant." Naisha shrugged turning to the young shaman. " If we meet up with Kagani I am sure she won't be a hassle."

Quickly as she disappeared Daeolyn appeared in the doorway. "Master Mosshoof will see you follow me."

The group followed her quickly passing over a few small wooden bridges and into a small courtyard. A large Tauren stood his back to the group as they entered. His clothes were long flowing black and brown robes large ribbed shoulder pads framed his frame. He turned slowly to them showing his graying fur on his face.

"It has been a long time Naisha." The druid said his voice booming despite being low.

"It has been hon'." Naisha smiled running up to the large druid in a hug. "I am surprised you let us in."

"A little bird told me of your coming." He laughed loudly. "What is so important that you would break a rule set by a Arch-druid?" Kagani asked pushing the warrior away slightly.

"This blood elf has seen a vision of a monster attacking cities." Naisha said her voice trembled slightly as the druid looked at her.

Kagani looked up to the group, his eyes narrowed on Serenity. He slowly approched the young shaman he knelt beside her and looked into her open eye. Serenity shirked away slightly as the large tauren stared at her.

"Aahhh. I see." Kagani said standing before them. "This is very dire."

"Wait, what just happened?" Serenity asked curiously earning a chuckle from the druid.

"I listened to the Earth Mother's story about you young one. You have seen much conflict yet have kept your humanity. She told me you are not the kind of person to make up lies for attention, unlike your sister." Kagani said calmly getting a shocked expression from Serenity.

"Whoa. That is strange." Serenity stepped back stunned. "So do you want to know what I saw or did the Earth Mother tell you?"

"Yes young one. I am interested in what you have to say and what proof you have to back up the claim." Kagani said moving surprisingly silent on hard rock pavement. "We will discuss this matter over some tea. Come."

Serenity sighed loudly as the group followed the druid into a a large building. "Finally something good is happening for once." She smiled following the group.


	23. Chapter 23

The fragrant aroma of the raspberry tea invaded Serenity's nose as she smelled the cup. The young shaman drooled as the cup was lifted to her lips taking the first sip. She sighed contently as placed the cup back on the half of a tree that they were using as a table.

The others stared at her curiously all but Kaldesh sipping from tea cups around the table. The old troll stood a far distance away leaning on a banister overlooking the vast forest of the Moon Glade. He eyed the druid that served his friends, darting his glance away as the Tauren looked up to him.

"So young ones." The druid spoke up setting the tea pot aside. "You have come here for a plea. Please elaborate please."

Serenity glanced down at the tea and let out a long sigh. "I was told... no shown a possible future by the water spirit Hydross."

The druid leaned forward at the mention of the respected spirit. The mention of a spirit that life depends on so easily is curious to all druids.

"He had shown me a battle with a monstrous creature. It was tearing apart the forces of Orgrimmar like they were play things. I was forced to watch it as the beast destroyed families and loved ones." Serenity said her voice starting to break as tears began to form in her eyes. "He warned me that if we did not seek out your druid's assistance then that future would come to pass. I don't want to see more bloodshed, I have buried friends and family already."

Kagani leaned back in his chair eying the distraught elf before him. He watched as her tears flowed freely and her allies tried to comfort her. He tented his large fingers in front of his snout in thought. "Miss Windsong."

The druid's voice made Serenity look up to his calm eyes. His dark brown orbs seemed to endless as she stared.

"You must have more to this story than a vision of one of the life givers. It will be hard to prove your story to the others without it." Kagani said calmly his words slow but well placed.

"Yes we do. It is a report from a tome of the creature I saw." Serenity turned to Nerthius quickly wiping her tears from the young knight. "You have the book right Nerthius."

"Yes it is right here." Nerthius held out a large book but was suddenly stopped by a blue hand of Kaldesh. "Kaldesh what are you doing?"

The old troll straightened up looking at the druid his eyes burning holes in the Tauren's soul. "Ya need dis fer a plan of yer own don't ya Kagani."

The druid smiled leaning back in his chair. The group looked confused at the two old figures. Kaldesh stood clutched a hold of the tome as Kagani tented his fingers again.

"That is correct. This information will help me set a plan into motion to stop the Naga once and for all." Kagani said calmly. "I had been the one to tell Cairne to send druids to scout out the Maelstrom on a failed excursion. They escaped to inform us of many of the Naga's plans. Thrall took it upon himself and sent a team in to rescue survivors."

"The Naga have been a threat for too long. Many lives have been lost to their lances and spells. If we take the initiative we could stop many deaths." Kagani said coldly standing up from his seat and walking calmly to the balcony.

"Doing so is like a act of war." Serenity shouted slamming his fists on the table. "Just as many people will die."

"You are naive young one." Kagani said coldly turning to her. "If we do not people will die also."

Serenity's eyes widened at the druid's words. They stung like a blade. How a druid a protector of life would fall so far hurt her more. The young shaman stared at the table tears welling up in her eyes again. A comforting hand grabbed her shoulder she turned to see her teachers hand.

"Maybe da water spirit wanted ta expose ya." Kaldesh said with a smirk. " It doesn't matter now. We need yer help now ta stop dis threat and den da leaders will decide on yer war."

"That is correct." Kagani said looking to the old troll. "Politics are always a pain are they not."

"Dey be a bitch goddess." Kaldesh said tossing the druid the tome.

…

A orc slammed the pick into the hard Durotar soil breaking a lump of dried dirt. He reached for a towel and wiped his brow as a large shadow hovered over him.

"How the hole coming Grog." A large orc asked looking into the pit.

"Grog thirsty. Grog need water. It hot out here." The orc in the hole answered.

"I will get some water for you Grog. I will be back you can have a break then." The orc replied leaving the orc in the hole.

"Grog good worker not slack off." He pounded his chest with the shovel. As he turned to continue digging a shadow returned. "Grog working hard. You have water already?"

"No but I have something for you..." A cold icy voice echoed in the simple orc's ears.

The orc shivered before a sharp blade was plunged into his back. He fell forward into the hole as the voice laughed at the crimson soaked blade. The orc looked back at his attacker shrouded in shadow from the bright sun and his blurring eyes, the iconic headdress of a necromancer hovered above him cackling.

The robed figure moved quickly to a tightly wrapped bundle and knelt down. His voice muffled by his long gray beard as he recited a dark passage. He stabbed the blade into the bundle and stood watching his handy work.

"Arise my child. You will be a worthy servant for my master." The old mage coughed watching the bundle twitch and tear at it's bindings.

A ashen hand burst from the dirty linen cloth reaching into the midday sun. The corpse rose from the bindings, it's eyes opening to reveal a eerie white glow. The corpse pulled itself out of the remaining cloth to the awaiting glare of the lecherous look from the old mage.

"Ahhh the master will be pleased by that your body is still in tact. We will have to find some proper clothes for you or you will fry under this heat." The necromancer smiled licking his lips at the half naked female body standing in front of him.

The arisen corpse looked at her body and slowly raised her head to look at the lecherous old man. Her hand suddenly began to crystallize as ice covered her skin. The necromancer's eyes widened at the servant's quick grasp of it's new powers. The sudden thrust of the hand at the old man caught the man off guard as the icy claws wrapped around his throat.

"What... are... you..." He gagged as the biting cold attacked him.

"Acquiring clothes..." The corpse spoke in a deep menacing double voice.

Panic raced through the old mage's mind as his vision slowly faded to black. The corpse smiled at the life faded from her prey, grasping the skull hat from his head with her free hand and placed it on her head.

"Now to find my fiancé." It spoke as it finished stripping the old mage of his clothes and possessions.

The corpse draped the dark blue robes over her small frame. She looked to the undead horse that the necromancer had ridden here with greedy eyes. Quickly she hopped on the steed and clicked her heels.

The beast reared backwards before charging off kicking up a trail of dust, a dark smile plastered on it's riders face.

**...**

Serenity leaned heavily on the oaken banister overlooking the large lake Elune'Ara. The pale glow of the moon above illuminating the whole area. She sighed deeply looking at the calm waters, not noticing the heavy footsteps approaching her.

"A copper for your thoughts." Nerthius said copying the young shaman's stance leaning on the banister.

"It wouldn't be worth it." Serenity replied earning a confused look from the paladin.

"I think everyone has their own right to speak their minds Serenity." Nerthius said calmly. "If we didn't we would be nothing more than savages."

Serenity sighed again looking down at her hands. "Why did Hydross tell me to come here if would just start a war. I thought the spirits didn't want bloodshed."

"Maybe he didn't think it would end up with war. I mean they can't see everything right?" Nerthius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nerthius?" Serenity asked quietly, the paladin raised a eyebrow at her as she tented her fingers.

"Yes?"

"How do you see me?" She asked looking at her fingers nervously.

"I don't understand. You are one of my friends, the only one I have known since I was a little kid. If that is what you mean?" Nerthius said his face showing confusion. "Why the strange question?"

"It is just … My sister had everything. She had respect as a blood knight, from her mother. She had a lover that would bend over backwards for her..." Serenity started on her rant but was cut off by a red gauntlet held up to her face.

"I asked why you were asking the question." Nerthius said as he lowered his hand, a calm look in his eyes made the young shaman blush and turn away.

"Back before we entered the tunnel..." Serenity started getting a nod from Nerthius. "You stood by my sister even after knowing what she did to you."

"Yes... I asked her to marry me because I knew that there would be suitors trying to take her from me. I know that she is a strong woman physically but emotionally.... your sister was a child." Nerthius smiled softly thinking about his fiancée. "I hoped that if I married her she would mature emotionally into the wonderful woman I dreamed she could be. I just wanted to be a part of helping her, it sounds selfish I know." Nerthius said scratching the back of his head and chuckling. "I guess I never got to do that for her. She is locked away in Orgrimmar and most likely going to be branded a traitor for the rest of her life."

"It was sort of selfish if you didn't love her." Serenity said coldly starting to walk away from the saddened paladin.

"You are right." He said quickly causing Serenity to stop in her tracks. "It would have been a hollow marriage if I didn't. I did care for her and I still do. I will continue to care for her even after what she did."

"Thank you." Serenity said coldly causing a shiver to run up the young paladin's spine. She marched away the ache in her heart pulling her forward.

Nerthius scratched his head confused by his old friend's questions. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the banister as Naisha peeked her head into the room.

"Hey cutie." She called making Nerthius to turn his head to her. "Is little mis shaman here Kaldesh wanted to talk with her. Something about a horde messenger."

"She just left that way. I'll get her where is Kaldesh?" Nerthius said straightening up and moving towards the direction Serenity went.

"Main court yard near the fountain. That was where he told me to take her." Naisha said disappearing through the doorway.


	24. Chapter 24

Nerthius walked swiftly through the halls of the dark lodge. His heavy boots echoing on the hard wood floors. He arrived at the room the druids had lent the two elven girls, he swiftly knocked on the door getting a mumbled groan from inside.

"Serenity it is Nerthius. Kaldesh wants to speak with you in the courtyard. It sounded important." He said with a smile into the door.

The shuffles from the inside grew louder, the door swung swiftly open to a glowering face of the young shaman. The darkness of the hallway shrouded her glare at the young paladin as she passed him. He stood confused for a few moments before following her.

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" Serenity asked a slight twinge of sadness in her voice that eluded Nerthius.

"I was told by Naisha that he wanted you so... no clue." Nerthius replied earning a mumbled reply from the shaman.

The walk to the courtyard was a short distance but every heavy footfall from Nerthius made Serenity's muscles twitch. Each thump from his boots made the short distance drag on for what felt like miles.

The sight of the old troll looking over some papers was a welcoming sight to Serenity as her pace quickened to be by his side. Naisha stood beside him a comforting hand on his shoulder which caused a shiver up Serenity's spine.

"You wanted me Master." Serenity asked stopping beside the old troll.

"Aye. Dis letter concerns ya and Nerth." Kaldesh said darkly handing Serenity the parchment. "A orc courier arrived not long ago. He handed me dis and left. I read it tinkin it be fer me."

Serenity's eyes scanned the pages. Suddenly her eyes stopped and reread a certain line, and again. She lowered the paper her face paling as she looked up to her teacher. Serenity's body suddenly felt very light her eyes unfocused and she fell backwards. The screams of her friends was drowned out but deafening silence.

Kaldesh watched as his student read the letter over and over again. Her face suddenly went pale and she began to wobble. He reached out to catch her but he knew he wouldn't be able to. A sigh of relief exited the old troll as his student was caught by the young paladin.

Kaldesh knelt down beside his student and glanced at her unconscious face. "Looks like she just fainted." The old troll said grabbing the discarded paper from the ground and handing it to Nerthius. "Ya gonna find out anyways so here read dis while I take Missy ta her room." With that he lifted her bridal style and left the paladin confused.

Nerthius glanced down at the paper the old troll handed him and read it.

' Dear Miss Serenity Windsong.

I Eitrigg advisor of the Warchief humbly tell you of the fate of your sister, Vanessa Windsong. Prisoner #1337 of the Ring of Valor was found dead in her cell a few nights ago. The wounds look self afflicted but we found no weapon. She appeared to have been murdered during the night after your incident earlier that day.

The Warchief sends his condolences as he has ordered her to be buried in a marked grave.

Word of this has been sent to all other family members. May the spirits guide you in your time of loss.

Signed Eitrigg advisor to Warchief Thrall.'

Nerthius's legs began to wobble but held as Naisha's hand reached out to his shoulder. He lowered his head and waved her comforting hand away.

"Thank you for your concern Naisha, but I think I will be fine." Nerthius said straightening up. "I must accept that she is gone. She isn't the first person I have lost after all."

"Cutie. Losing friends and family never stops hurting." Naisha said reaching out to him again but was shunned.

"I know and thank you." Nerthius said walking towards the lodge, he met Kaldesh at the door a dark look was on the old troll's face.

"I have ta head ta Orgrimmar ta tell Thrall of da news. I want both of ya ta look after Missy fer me." Kaldesh said patting the Paladin on his shoulder as he passed. "Ya be holdin up better den I thought Nerthius. I will be back as soon as I can." Kaldesh said softly before walking over to the wyvern master.

"Lets go check on little miss shaman. If she wakes up she will need someone to cry on." Naisha smiled weakly at the young paladin who nodded and followed her into the dark lodge.

…

Serenity's head ached as she sat up, she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by darkness. The only source of light seemed to come from nowhere illuminating the small patch on earth below her. Serenity struggled to get to her feet the air seeming to grow heavy as she stood.

"Where am I?" Serenity asked aloud.

"You are where you need to be." Boomed a familiar voice, Serenity turned to the source to see the cold rocky skin of Terran.

"What am I doing here?"

"You are here because you have fainted due to the loss of a family member." Another voice echoed in the darkness, Cyclonus seemed to appear out of the shadows beside the rocky spirit. The two spirits were then joined by the other two spirits, Hydross and Ignious.

Serenity looked at the dimly lit ground at her feet. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as the spirits seemed to observe her every move. "Why is everything happening to me..." She whimpered into her chest.

"They are challenges that you must overcome." Ignious spoke causing the young shaman to glare at him in white hot fury.

"How is my sister's death a challenge. How is being emotionally and physically exhausted a challenge." Serenity shouted at the spirit.

"You are the first Sin'dorei shaman. Every action you do is looked at by the elements to see if your race is worthy of harnessing our power." Terran said coldly to Serenity who glared at him.

"I have been through hell and you now tell me that I am a test subject. How in the darkest reaches of the Nether is that supposed to make me feel better about what just happened."

"This is another challenge. That you must overcome or you shall doom yourself and your race to never using our power." Hydross spoke sternly causing Serenity to clench her fists at his comment.

"You speak of how my choices effect the Sin'dorei. What if I don't care about the race that has basically abandoned me." Serenity said her voice cold, her eyes scanned the four spirits as they looked at each other. She began to pace in front of her judges of her race. "You have all seen it. You were with me when my 'mother' basically abandoned me, and when I was shunned in the academy or you wouldn't be able to show me my memories that I lost." Serenity looked at Ignious. "You also were with me when they stripped me of my rank and basically told me everything that I did before was meaningless. Oh and less we forget my shitty love life with blood elves." The young shaman glared at the four who stood motionless for a few moments. "I really doubt I am the best choice to judge on how my race is when I have lost faith in the rest of them."

"She brings up valid reasons brothers." Ignious spoke his voice almost trembling. The others stood their ground.

"You are always baited by emotions Ignious." Terran spoke. "She has valid points but she is not the judge, we are."

"We have seen much of the Sin'dorei's arrogance and selfishness in many of the samples we have taken. You my child were an exception." Cyclonus spoke softly. "You were selfless in healing the wounded in the scourge attacks, and the way you would help anyone despite your own welfare was admiral."

"You forget one thing spirits." Serenity spoke coldly catching the four's attention. "The little challenges have taken their toll on me."

"How so?"

"I am hardly the innocent naive little girl that helped during the scourge invasion. I am not as self sacrificing since I had to battle my own sister. I have grown into a battle worn warrior that has seen so much death that I just want to give up at this moment. There is nothing redeeming about someone that

has their hands soaked in blood. I am not the person you should judge for the fate of anyone." Serenity cried dropping to her knees. "I have lost so much and some of it I don't even remembering having in the first place."

The four elementals looked at each other and gave each a phantom smile as the young shaman's shook with sobs.

…

Serenity's eyes creaked open the dark wooden ceiling greeted her. The light sounds of snores echoed in small room, the young shaman turned to see the drooling form of Naisha slumped over on her bed her feet still on the floor. The night elves light blue nightgown was draped over her strong frame haphazardly, a blanket that Serenity guessed as around her was bundled around her ankles.

"She must have been looking after me." Serenity said quietly smiling warmly at the warrior as she sat up in her bed. Serenity looked down at herself and was surprised to be wearing a similar nightgown that her roommate was drooling on. A furious blush burned at her cheeks. "I hope that she was the one that dressed me in this." Serenity mumbled rubbing her temples.

Serenity silently walked out of the room and looked down the dark empty hallway. The sounds of the crickets echoed along the wooden walkway as she stepped out of her room. Her bare feet made no noise as she walked along side the banister she had talked to Nerthius sometime earlier. She laid a hand on the old banister and looked out to the pitch black night.

"You shouldn't be moving around." A deep slow voice spoke behind her. Serenity whipped around to see Kagani silently walking up beside her. "I heard of your fainting incident. I am glad to see you are alright."

"Thank you. How long was I out? Naisha was asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"A couple hours. You fainted due to a letter I was told, your teacher left for Orgrimmar shortly after you fainted and after taking you to your room." Kagani spoke his voice in a soothing monotone.

"Great the one person I needed to talk to is gone." Serenity groaned dropping her head onto her hands.

"There are many wise people here young one." Kagani said looking at Serenity his eyes full of wisdom. "You just need to speak and most will listen."

"I had a vision with the spirits...." Serenity mumbled looking at her hands. "They told me I am a test subject for my race. I am a guinea pig for all knowing elemental spirits for a race that has rejected me. I the monster to the Sin'dorei used as the example. What kind of a sick joke is that?"

Kagani smirked and chuckled lightly, the action caused Serenity to look at the druid confusion plastered on her face. "You have missed a obvious ploy young one."

"What? What are you talking about."

"They said that to test you, but not in the way you are probably thinking. My guess would be that the spirits wanted to know if something that caused you to react in fainting would effect your faith in them." Kagani's smirk turned into a wide smile.

"Well that seems a little silly. Why would I blame them." Serenity looked at the druid confused.

"We each react to grief differently young one. Some lash out at anyone that could be there to help them. Some bundle it all up until it explodes hurting themselves and anyone unfortunately in their warpath." Kagani sighed loudly. "I have seen many overcome by those paths young one. It is not a pretty sight."

"I am still confused about why they lied to me to test me." Serenity said scratching the back of her head.

"Maybe we are not meant to know. Or maybe that the answer will come to you at a later date." Kagani said turning away from the shaman and began to walk away leaving her staring at his back.

Serenity stood confused as she watched the druid walk away. A shuffling noise in the dark made the shaman turn to see the old dirty crimson clothes of her friend. Nerthius gave her a weak smile, Serenity returned the smile. The two stood in silence for a eternity until finally the young paladin stepped forward.

"You are not a monster." Nerthius said quickly, Serenity took a step back slightly stunned by his bluntness. "Think about it Serenity. You are the best example of what the blood elves could be. A kind honest soul that despite all that has happened you have not gone insane or power mad."

"You are wrong Nerthius. I am not someone to look up to."

"Who are we to look up to? A traitor magi that sold us out to Arthas? A fallen prince that wanted to summon a demon lord to this world? Even some of our most believed knights were turncoats." Nerthius winced at his own words as he remembered his love. "You have been one of the few elves that have accomplished so much through so much turmoil."

Serenity looked to the floorboards for comfort. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes as Nerthius's arms reached around her pulling her into a hug. The comforting warmth of his arms opened the floodgates, Serenity clenched his red shirt crying into his chest.

"Why did... she ha..ve to die..." She spoke between sobs. "She was.. better than... me.... why...did she go."

Nerthius hugged his friend tightly trying to comfort her as her whole body shook from sobs. "It is okay Serenity... I am sure if she was around she would want you to be a strong girl." Nerthius whispered in her ear. "I am going to miss her too." This comment just caused the small shaman in his arms to cry harder, he felt a tug on his clothes as her knees gave way. He slowly lowered her to the floor as softly as he could.

The pair sat in the hallway until Serenity's sobs slowly became calm snores. Nerthius lifted her softly as she clenched his shirt like a life preserver. The young paladin looked down at her sleeping face as he carried her to her room, a sad look was etched on his features. After placing her in her bed Nerthius left letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"You are troubled paladin?" Kagani asked walking around a corner.

"I am arch-druid. I feel that I won't be able to fulfill my promise to her sister." Nerthius said looking out to the dark forest.

"What promise is that? If you do not mind me asking."

"I promised her sister that if anything happened to her, I would always keep Serenity smiling." Nerthius turned to to the old druid. "How can I keep a promise to someone that caused her to lose her smile."


	25. Chapter 25

Nerthius walked with the Arch druid Kagani along the hallways of the inn. The druid looked to the young paladin concern oozing from his big brown eyes. "Tell me what you meant by the promise?" Kagani asked the elf his cold look at the ground turned to a slightly warm smile.

"It was years ago, I went to the academy with Serenity's older sister Vanessa. We had become friends after a incident that doesn't matter." Nerthius waved the old memories away. "One day on a break from the academy we visited her family home, that is where I met Serenity for the first time. She was crying over one of the bullies of her training courses had rallied the rest of the class against her and broke her spirit with childish names and other terms."

"Vanessa had tried all her might that day to cheer her sister up but without avail. So she turned to me and asked me to try to cheer her up while she took care of some business. I had a dark feeling she was going to beat the children to pulp just by the look in her eyes. So I did what I was asked."

"I found Serenity moping at the end of an old dock behind their house, she had her knees pulled up to her and didn't even register my presence. I knelt beside her and just sat there waiting for a response, she gave me one. Out of the blue she asked me if black was a normal hair color for elves."

"That is a strange question." Kagani stated looking to the young paladin.

"I know, it is true black hair is not a normality to us blood elves but it is one of the colors like I believe you Taurens have a white coat is sort of rare yes?" Nerthius asked getting a nod from the druid.

"You are right, also those Tauren are very highly revered due to their coats young one." Kagani smiled at Nerthius's knowledge of his people. "Sorry for interrupting you, so what was your response?"

"Oh yes. I told her it didn't matter in fact I sort of liked her hair color. She was one of the few natural non-blond elves she should be proud of herself. I don't know what it was about it but she blushed wildly and gave me a hug. She then ran off smiling as Vanessa returned, Vanessa had did as I had thought but she was surprised that her sister was happy on her return. So she told me that knowing that her sister was happy she would be able to fight proudly. That is when she asked me if anything happened to her that I would keep Serenity happy so she could rest in peace, I agreed but what can I do?" Nerthius said looking down to the ground the hard wooden floors replaced by the stone walkway of the town's center.

"I believe you keep your promise." Kagani said calmly. "You said yourself that miss Windsong's sister would not rest in peace if her sister was sad, why not tell her that. Sometimes the obvious solution is right in front of you."

"That is true, thank you for listening." Nerthius bowed to the wise druid.

"I hope the earthmother can guide you on the right path. I must see to some business before we send our druids to assist the horde if you will excuse me." Kagani bowed turning back to the buildings leaving the young paladin to his thoughts.

"May the light guide me.." Nerthius said aloud to the dark skies.

**...**

Serenity's eyes creaked open as the sounds of metal on metal awakened her. The young shaman groaned rolling over in her bed. The clinking of steel on steel stopped with a relieved sigh to the to the one making the noise.

"Nothing is like the feel of plate mail armor without any underwear on." Naisha said proudly causing the young shaman to shiver under her blankets. "Hey don't judge me."

"Sorry I have wore plate I can not see how that is comfortable." Serenity poked her head out from under the heavy cloth.

She finally saw her roommate in her plated glory, Naisha was adorned in dark red plate the images of large boar heads adorned her shoulder pads the eyes and nostrils glowing with a pale yellow light. The warrior held a large runic helmet in her hands a single curved ram horn curled around in front of the menacing helm, she slid the armament over her head her once lightly glowing eyes turned to the pale yellow through the shadow on her face. The Night elf stretched as she finished equipping herself and looked to the shaman in the bed.

"Is anything showing?" The warrior asked getting a shake from the shaman. "Good now if you are done sleeping lets get something it eat. I'm craving something that had a soul." Naisha chuckled smacking her lips and rubbing her stomach.

"Be there in a minute." Serenity yawned tossing her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Where is my clothes?"

"I put them in that box over there." Naisha pointed to a woven basket. "You should wear some new gear that stuff is quite damaged."

"I was given this equipment by Thrall when I passed his training course." Serenity said grabbing her robes and helmet. "These have sentimental meaning to me."

"To each their own. I will be outside." Naisha said shrugging her shoulders and moving towards the door but suddenly stopped.

Naisha turned slowly around the room, the young shaman looked at her confused as the warrior reached for her blades on her back slowly. The warrior scanned the room silently, suddenly she slammed her foot down sending out a powerful shock wave around herself. The wave of energy erupted out, making twin grunts of pain as twin human rogues were knocked out of their stealthy poses.

One rogue beside the warrior fell to his rear painfully as he was hit with the energy. The second stood a distance away guarding himself from the wave. Naisha gave the pair a quick glare before stepping into action drawing her swords placing one on the nearby opponents throat while tossing the other at the remaining human impaling him.

Naisha growled as she eyed the human up. "You have some nerve to enter a woman's room without permission. What are you after."

"I will tell you nothing." The rogue said proudly before the cold steel pressed into his throat.

"I wasn't asking nicely." Naisha deepened her growl. "You don't want to end up like your buddy do you." She said as she pointed to the human-ka-bob pinned to the far wall. "Speak!"

"A druid for the alliance notified us of horde activity. They also told us of how this blood elf had valuable information. We were told to capture her and take her to Stormwind." The rogue stammered as sweat began to bead on his brow.

"Tell them to arm themselves because something that has mobilized the horde in such a way is dangerous to all in the alliance, and it is defensive for both parties. We don't know when the Naga will send their armies." Naisha staring into the rogues eyes. "If Orgrimmar falls after the attack they will most likely go for Stormwind."

Naisha withdrew her weapon from his throat and motioned to the door with her head. The rogue took her hint but a sinister idea popped into his head as he stood, he quickly leaped at the stunned blood elf. The human quickly grabbed Serenity bringing her close grabbing her wrist pulling them behind her back, a cocky smirk spread across his lips as he glared at the heavily armed warrior. He was stunned as Naisha's face was cold as the peaks of Icecrown yet had a maniacal grin on her lips.

"I have her what are you going to do about it. Move away from the..." He began to say Naisha bolted from her spot He screamed as her blade pierced his hip. The room was suddenly filled with black and gray smoke, coughs and screams of pain echoed in the small room. "You monster you hit my bag of supplies." The rogue shouted between clenched teeth.

"Who in the nether carries explosives on themselves." Naisha screamed at her wounded prisoner.

"Assassins do you crazy.."

"Naisha I can't see!" Serenity's shout perked the Night elf's ears.

"Little miss shaman you are okay? Lets get out of here this guy won't be getting anywhere with a shattered pelvis." Naisha coughed yanking her blade out of its target. She slowly walked through the smoky room and retrieved her other blade grabbing Serenity's arm as she passed on her way to the door. The smoke billowed out of the as the door was kicked open. Some scared druids stood outside were shocked as the two women exited, one holding a second that was coughing loudly. "There is two people in there one dead the other is wounded send him back to Stormwind after getting him mended up." Naisha said coldly.

"Naisha I can't see." Serenity pleaded to her roommate.

"I heard you it was quite smoky in there I'm glad I had my helmet on, it protects from that junk."

"No Naisha I think I'm blind." Serenity said her voice cracking from panic. Naisha lifted the young shaman quickly up to eye level and looked into her eyes that were wide and a milky white.

"Holy crap! Your eyes are freaky shit." Naisha shouted dropping Serenity to the ground. "What in the nether did that to you!"

"I don't know I just want to see!" Serenity shouted at the warrior. A comforting hand rested on Serenity's shoulder causing her jump. "Who is grabbing me!"

"Calm down young one." The slow comforting voice made her relax. Kagani Mosshoof knelt beside her looking into her still panicked face. "I believe this is just temporary from the chemicals in the rogues arsenal. It should clear up in a little while young one."

"See you just have to wait you will be fine." Naisha chuckled nervously. "Oh by the way don't tell Kaldesh that this happened."

"He can see that I'm blind when I see him and I'm carrying a cane!" Serenity shouted at the warrior who chuckled. "Great what else will happen."

Nerthius skidded around the corner his breath ragged, he held a note in his hand. "All members of the Horde report to Orgrimmar A.S.A.P. By the order of the Warchief."

"Oh for fff.." Serenity began to curse but was yanked off the ground by a rough grab.

"Well I will get this one there cutie you get the rest." Naisha said as she dragged the young shaman past Nerthius. The young paladin nodded before heading to the druids waving the paper around. "We can't let him see you like this." Naisha whispered to Serenity.

"How do you plan to get me to Orgrimmar? It is a long trek by foot." Serenity asked earning a laugh from the warrior.

"By Hippogryph silly." Naisha laughed at the blood elf.

"Horde members don't ride Hippogryphs! We would be shot out of the sky." Serenity said getting Naisha to shrug her shoulders.

"I can't ride those freak of natures you guys ride and I'm paying for your trip." Naisha said skidding to a stop, Serenity tumbled forward awkwardly into the warrior. "One way to Orgrimmar." Naisha said proudly to the wind master, the old Tauren looked at her confused but shrugged his shoulders before handing her the reigns.

The warrior hopped on the back of the creature who reared back from the sudden weight. "Come on little miss we need to get you..." Naisha looked to the dark glare from the shaman who was staring into space. "Oh right..." She reached down and grabbed the angry and confused elf pulling her aboard the creature known as the Hippogyph.

The beast took to the air with a screech lifting the odd pair out of the forest of Moon Glade and headed south. "You should really hold on to me so you don't fall." Naisha shouted back to Serenity who nodded. Naisha suddenly tensed as the young shaman's hands wrapped around her. "Hey those are not for grabbing... not by you anyways."

"Sorry." Serenity blushed as she slide her hands lower and around the night elf's waist. "What was your plan about landing in Orgrimmar. You are a member of the Alliance."

"I don't know maybe we will wing it." Naisha smiled broadly. "I have always wanted to try something crazy like this though."

"You are insane!" Serenity shouted at the warrior who just smiled more.

**...**

The winged beast landed gracefully dropping the two elves on top of a tall orcish pillar. The graceful beast walked over to the purring Wyverns on the orcish capitals wind rider stable. Naisha smiled broadly wiping dirt off her heavy armor.

"Well I don't see anyone do yoooo...oh right never mind." The warrior deadpanned at the glare the young shaman gave her. "Well at least we didn't make a scene."

"What are you doing here!" A orcish shout made the night elf droop her head. A heavily armored orc stood a few yards away from a massive spiked axe held in his hands.

"I swear your bad luck is following us." Naisha turned to a Serenity who shrugged.

"It is persistent." Serenity smirked to her. "Hey mister orc. This elf is helping me... she is um... a member of the cenarion circle."

"So where do we go I haven't been here before." Naisha asked grabbing the smaller elf and tossed her over her shoulder.

"You know you could have just dragged me."

"That didn't work as well as I planned before."

"Well can you at least carry me the way you are going?" Serenity asked rather calmly.

"How did you know which way I was pointing?"

"Your hand is on my butt..." Serenity said coldly getting the elf to look at her passenger.

"Piggy back?"

"Piggy back."

The pair got reset and started moving. Serenity telling the night elf directions to the city that she couldn't see and Naisha followed her directions despite the confused and awkward looks the many Horde members gave them. The pair skidded to a halt in front of the great Grommash Hold, Naisha neverously chuckled to herself as the young shaman regained her sense of direction. A pair of heavily armored orcs moved towards the strange pair their weapons at ready.

"Um little miss shaman I don't like how these guys are looking at me." Naisha said giving the shaman a quick glance.

"Well if my directions are right we should be there." Serenity wiggled out of the warrior's grip and dropped to the ground causing the two orcs to look at her strangely. "We should be at Grommash but the guards haven't shouted anything."

"Because we don't need to shout when we have Alliance in Orgrimmar." One of the guards spoke getting a chuckle from Naisha.

"Oh well then. I am Serenity Windsong I studied under Thrall can you let me in?" Serenity said getting a wide eyed look from the guard.

"You!" Screamed the orc.

"You!" Screamed Serenity.

"Me." Naisha chuckled getting glares from the three Horde members. "I felt left out..." She mused kicking her toe into the hard packed dirt.

"What are you doing with this elf. Explain!" the other orc shouted pointing his blade at Naisha.

"She is currently my eyes. I was stricken temporary blindness by a rogue and she is helping me." Serenity said calmly.

"Plus I always wanted to see this city... It's nice." Naisha smiled looking up to the red rocky walls. "Nicer than what I was told."

The two orcs turned to each other when a pair of light blue hands landed on their shoulders. The pair looked up to the face of the Darkspear leader's face. His large red mohawk and menacing curved tusks made the orcs shiver slightly before saluting.

"What be you looking for Miss Windsong." Vol'jin asked getting a smile from the blood elf.

"Hello Master Vol'jin. I needed to see... well speak to Thrall for a few moments." Serenity bowed slightly. "I wanted to ask him about the recalling of all the troops."

"He would be able to explain it better than me. Come and bring your friend with ya she will need to hear this too." Vol'jin said turning away from the pair of elves.


	26. Chapter 26

Vol'jin marched into Grommash Hold the strange thoughts ran through the old shadow hunter's mind. The thought of a blind blood elf being lead by a enemy of the entire Horde into the home of his leader, these were strange times to be sure. Vol'jin let the warrior walk beside him as he entered the main chamber of the hold a smirk on his lips as his leader spoke to his aids.

"Thrall one of your students has arrived... and she brought a friend." Vol'jin shouted over one of the aids complaints about the rationing of supplies.

Thrall looked up from the orcs and tauren surrounding him, a confused look entered his eyes as he noticed the blood elf shaman standing slightly off center staring over to his right. The shaman king excused himself from his advisors to greet his guests, Naisha bowed her head as the Warchief approached and never noticed her companion not register the orc's presence.

"Miss Windsong are you sick?" Thrall asked in a amused voice which made the blood elf jump.

"Sorry master Thrall. I am sort of temporary blinded I didn't hear you approach." Serenity blushed wildly. "The Druids have agreed to aid us in our defense of Orgrimmar."

"Yes I know child, Your master has already told me and I have sent him to the main gates to assist in the ranks. I am worried that you will not be able to assist us in this battle though. Your summoning of the spirits is impressive even to me but you are useless unless you can see who you are attacking. I also wanted you to meet another shaman friend of mine but we can do that after this messy business." Thrall said placing a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Your current condition is worrisome but to other matters. Has the Alliance come to our aid or is there another reason you are here." Thrall looked at the night elf who stiffened under the Warchief's gaze.

"I assisted little miss here to Orgrimmar without a plan to get back out, Not to mention I love a good fight." Naisha smirked getting rowdy chuckles from various orcs around the room. "I am here not as a member of the Alliance more as a mercenary for you to see fit. Warchief. Naisha Ravencrest at your command." Naisha finished her explanation and saluted the orc leader.

"As long as you help protect our city you are fine, but if you make any moves to harm even one of my citizens you will be killed, you know that right." Thrall said his voice commanding and stern.

"Yes Warchief. Just one question..."

"Yes?"

"If one of your soldiers attacks me first..." Naisha asked getting slightly nervous under the gaze of the intimidating orcish warchief.

"Then you shall hit him back." Thrall smiled and her. "Just remember elf, a orc's honor is very important to him. If you disgrace his honor then you will be on his chopping block."

"Let some of your orcs kill some Naga too, got it." Naisha smiled at the Warchief who laughed.

"Yes, let some of the young lings get their first taste of battle also." Thrall said turning away from the elves. The Warchief moved over to the large map of the world set up in the center of the room on the floor. "I called everyone to Orgrimmar because from the information that I have received from the goblins traveling to Ratchet that a massive dark object was heading north west." He pointed the locations on the map. "We believe that they will be arriving later tonight for a raid on our soil."

"What of Theramore. Has any word came from Miss Proudmoore?" Serenity asked getting a raised eyebrow from the Warchief.

"Miss Jaina has sent word that one of her ships were attacked and sunk off the northern edge of the Maelstrom. She has sent a warning to us and the Alliance." Thrall spoke surprisingly coldly. "I have sent word to Warsong Hold in Northrend and the out riders have been delayed by a storm. We expect the Naga to land in the Bladefist Bay."

"What defenses have you set up?" Naisha asked getting a chuckle from the Orc.

"We have Horde Demolishers, siege engines and catapults lining the shoreline. So far we have ten battalions of orcs, trolls, and taurens. We are awaiting the Forsaken to arrive they should be here by sunset." Thrall let out a long drawn out sigh. "Our reinforcements are all arriving too late if the snakes attack before night fall."

"We need to get you to the Valley of Spirits to see if a healer can cure your ailment Miss Windsong. I will need every warrior in top shape so hurry along and take Miss Ravercrest with you." Thrall ordered, the two elves bowed deeply as Naisha guided the blind shaman out the doors. "May the spirits guide us."

"They will guide us Thrall. I sensed much power in those two elves." A orcish shaman walked up beside the warchief. His attire was similar to Serenity's the only difference was the wolf head helm that covered much of the top of his head.

"Ah Rehgar you wouldn't be planning on recruiting my old student would you?" Thrall chuckled patting the shorter orc's shoulder.

"You know I got out of the gladiator games a while ago." The orc known as Rethgar laughed turning back to the map. "Although what spirits has the young elf learned to control my warchief?"

"She has mastered summoning all four but she has never summoned them all in combat. No one has seen anyone do that in many lifetimes." Thrall said his voice dripping with concern, Rehgar scratched his chin in deep thought making the Warchief raise a brow to him. "What is on your mind old friend."

"Just thinking about the power that would be to be able to do such a thing." Rehgar chuckled turning back to the map.

…

"We should have asked one of the guards to guide us." Naisha moaned as she walked down a hard packed dirt path. She held Serenity in the piggy back position one again, they agreed it would have been quicker for the both of them.

"I remember the valley of spirits was somewhere near the flight master... I think you would just keep going straight and it is a troll like hut." Serenity thought out loud as she leaned her head on the helmet of her 'mount'.

"I think this is it?" Naisha said walking along the half submerged stones to a tall wooden building. She parted the cloth door with hand and got the glares of four trolls and a two undead. "Anyone of you a holy priest?"

The horde members slowly raised their hands confused at the night elf's question.

"I am until I am pissed off." A undead female said standing up, instantly Serenity's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hey Sarat is that you?" Serenity asked poking her head around Naisha's head.

"Well I'll be. The crazy blood elf herself." Sarat chuckled walking up to the strange pair. "You lose your emotional baggage and go join the alliance?"

"Not a chance. I was attacked and Naisha here helped me. I need you to look at my eyes to see if you can fix me up." Serenity chuckled motioning to Naisha to be let down, Naisha smirked as she just spread open her arms dropping the young shaman to the ground. "Thanks.." Serenity mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Naisha smirked cracking her back a couple times as she stretched. "You are heavier than you might think."

"Calling me fat now?"

"Ya about it..."

"When I can see again ..."

"Ya ya enemy of horde yadda yadda. Lets fix up those eyes I don't want to carry you anymore and I want to see what a blood elf shaman can do." Naisha smiled leaning against the wall.

"Well your eyes look okay they just need to be purged of the materials. Night elf can you toss me that bottle beside your shoulder." Sarat looked up to Naisha and pointed to a large flask holding a blue liquid. Naisha tossed the bottle that was caught blindly by the undead as she rummaged in her robes for other ingredients. "Where did this all happen anyways?"

"Moonglade. We were going to ask the druids to help us on the attacks." Serenity tried to say as the undead raised her head upwards. She heard a mumbled response from Sarat as the sound of a cork popping was heard. "I was attacked by some rogues after our HOLY CRAP THAT IS COLD!" Serenity shouted as the priest dropped some liquid into her milky eyes. Sarat held the young shaman's eyes open letting the liquid move around.

"That stuff will take care of it in no time." Sarat said putting the cork back into the bottle. "The rogues attacked you and now you are blind from that attack?"

"In a way."

"I blew up the rogues supplies." Naisha smiled broadly getting a confused look from the undead.

"Why would a horde attack you? Serenity." Sarat asked the shaman who shook her head.

"They were humans they wanted to know why we were there."

"And I killed them good." Naisha smiled getting a laugh from the undead.

"I like this one." Sarat laughed standing up and walking to the warrior. "Hope you are here to kill some Nagas though."

"The Warchief wouldn't have let me stay here if I wasn't." Naisha smiled broadly under the helmet.

Sarat turned away from Naisha to look at her patient. "That should clear up in a little bit take a rest."

Serenity nodded as she moved towards a wall, she reached out and leaned against it sliding to the floor. "So Sarat what have you been doing since our last mission together?"

"Basically waiting for this day to come." Sarat said oddly coldly causing the young shaman's ears to perk up.

"What do you mean? Did you know the naga were going to attack?" Serenity asked her back straightened at the hope that she could be wrong.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you warn anyone? Or are you a traitor?"

"I tried to warn a couple people. They didn't listen." Sarat chuckled moving towards the wall the young shaman sat at. "They didn't believe that I got information like that from a traitor that easily."

The sounds of pain and misery echoed in Serenity's ears for a few seconds before the cackle of Sarat cut them off. "They do not understand the power of the dark side."

…

Kamari Swiftfang marched in front of the unit his Warchief had placed in his command. Most were too young to have fought in any real conflicts, which worried the hardened warrior. Most of the orcs before him had cocky grins under their shiny new armor.

The warrior looked across the plains of Durotar to see the largest gathering of horde members he had seen since the third war. A sense of pride rose up in his big heart that the unity of his people coming together to defend what is theirs made Kamari smile broadly but not like the young warriors he stood in front of. A large blue raptor bounded up to him causing him to salute the rider.

"Be on guard info tells us dey be 'ere by da 'our." The Troll ordered the hardened warrior.

"My men are ready but I fear that most have not seen many battles." Kamari said the troll looked away slightly waving his comment away.

"Dese men know da result of dere failures. 'ave faith in dem Stone Guard." The troll said shaking his head and riding off to inspect other platoons.

Kamari shook his head at the troll's naivety, many of these men would not live from a large scale battle. Something Kamari had seen a lot of in the past few months with the attacks on Icecrown going smoothly a side from some normal hiccups you would have during a invasion of a continent. Kamari had seen the betrayal at Wrathgate and even was in the troops to take back the Undercity from the dread lord. The troops he was looking at now had probably never seen twenty summers yet.

A sudden scream snapped the old warrior out of his thoughts. He quickly turned to see orcs and trolls rushing to the source, more screams began to erupt from the shore. The clash of steel and the other sounds of battle made Kamari almost shiver as memories began to creep up on him.

"Da Naga! Dey have come!" A troll screamed as he rode past on his terrified looking mount.

"For blood and honor men!" Kamari shouted turning to his troops who were visibly shaken. Kamari drew his massive axe from his back and lifted it high into the air. " Lok'Tar Ogar!"

The orcs behind him shouted the same following the experienced warrior as he charged ahead.


	27. Chapter 27

A desert hawk soared above the red sands of Durotar, the creature watched at the carnage below as it circled in the sky. The serpent like creatures below were taken back as the green skinned orcs were waiting on their arrival. The naga had pierced the small group of orcs patrolling the coast without a second of hesitation, they never noticed the troll mounted on raptor back. The assassins hissed as the troll disappeared over a hill and returned with an army.

Nagas have never been creatures to retreat they hissed as they charged at their foes. One of the creatures drew a conch shell from a leather pouch wrapped around himself and blew into it. The deep sorrowful sound echoed over the waters.

Kamari Swiftfang bellowed as his axe cleaved through the serpentine monster. "Kill the one with the horn! He is calling for reinforcements!"

A troll notched an arrow in his bow and sent it flying into the beast's arm causing him to drop the shell. He gave the leader a thumbs up before a Naga lunged at him clamping its jaws on the poor hunter's shoulder. The troll fell as the large beast tackled him to the ground.

The orcish commander roared as he watched some of the young lings fall just like the hunter. As the horde forces began to dwindle the Naga forces began arise from the sea, their haunting yellow eyes glowing in rage.

Kamari reached for his belt and gripped a crafted kodo horn. "If it worked for you monsters it can work for us." The old warrior took a deep breath and blew into the instrument, the deep melody perking the ears of the remaining horde forces.

…

Sarat stood over the recovering blood elf shaman, her eyes narrowed into thin glowing slits. The shadows of the room swirled around the undead priestess as if it was alive. She quickly glanced to the warrior the shaman came in with hoping that she would keep her distance, the night elf seemed to be looking elsewhere around the hut almost amused by her surroundings. Sarat straightened up and turned away from the blinded patient.

"Your sister provided me with the information but not by her own free will. She learned of the Naga's plans to attack Orgrimmar with a massive attack force. They also mentioned attacking Theramore and Stormwind if the raid on Orgrimmar was successful." Sarat eyed Naisha as she turned her head to the priestess at the name of the alliance cities. "The way you talked they were bringing a weapon of mass destruction. My information holds no proof of this." Her voice turned bitter and cold towards Serenity. "This attack has enraged me so much. They don't believe a undead but once a blood elf mentions it bend over backwards for them. Only because their story has a bigger threat than a thousand naga soldiers and mystics marching through the gates of our capital."

"They will have a weapon." Serenity spoke boldly. "The monster I saw in my vision was unleashed on Orgrimmar like a hunter and his companion." Serenity lowered her head, she wrapped her arms around her knees without realizing it. "Why are you being so mean to me Sarat I thought we were friends."

"If my Kamari falls this day..." Sarat began to say but was cut off by the deep sound of a horn. The Undead stiffened her eyes went wide as the sound echoed. "By the gods...." She muttered as the others got to their feet.

Naisha was instantly to her feet a wide grin on her lips. "Which way to the main gates I have some monsters to kill."

"Come with me. We will ride to the gates together. I must check on him..." Sarat moved towards the doorway only to stop by a shout of protest from another priest. "I cannot follow an order that I do not believe in. Come elf we will use my horse."

The other priests mumbled grimly as the shadow priest and warrior left, they ignored the patient she was treating no more than five minutes prior. Serenity felt the air grow heavy as dark thoughts crept into her mind. Most of them brought on by who she though was her friend.

"_I am useless at the time I am needed. Vanessa couldn't have known about this attack. What would Sarat do to me if Kamari died? How did she get the information? Why didn't we help each other with the information we both knew."_ Serenity's mind was running in circles from the shadow priestess's words. She groaned loudly making the healers in the room turn to her one took tentative steps towards the shaman kneeling before her.

"Are you in any pain?" The healer asked making Serenity jump slightly. The voice was a young female voice, soft and caring.

"Not in any pain that magic can solve. I think I am going to go crazy." Serenity whined to the mysterious priest that only wanted to comfort her. "I can't help my friends because of this." Serenity comically pointed towards her face. "Now they are out fighting in a battle that I should be beside them."

"You sound like you crave fighting." The voice was sorrowful, as if she had seen conflict. "I hate it. I have seen family and friends die because of fighting." Serenity lowered her head as the priestess spoke. "It is useless and barbaric."

"I have lost family and friends too. I don't want to lose more because I am sitting here." Serenity whimpered, a soft hand patted her on the head causing the young shaman to look up out of habit.

"That is honorable and all but what if you were killed..." The voice said letting the question hang in the air.

Serenity pulled her knees up to her chin as the priestess's words seeped into her mind. The young shaman closed her eyes tightly and let her head rest on her knees.

…

Sarat's skeletal horse galloped briskly to the front lines even with the extra weight of a second rider. Naisha ignored the angry glares as she was perched on the back of the forsaken mount she only had one thing in her vision. The undead beast reared back as it reached the top of a small hill overlooking the battle on the beach. The riders only shook their heads at the carnage below them.

The Naga had been pushing the horde lines back with arrows launching out of the waves catching some of the less observant warriors off guard and making them easy targets for the melee forces. The naga mages were blasting spells into the beach as they perched themselves on the surface of the sea.

Orcish warriors held their line as troll archers had been picking Naga off from a distance. The horde member's axes and arrows cutting through the scaled flesh with surprising ease. The trolls used the rocks as the only cover they could as the orcs charged into the fray cleaving and striking at anything with scales.

The thundering of the wheels of the horde armor made a glimmer of hope pass through the two riders on the hill top. Siege engines and the tanks known as demolishers lumbered forward and parked themselves on the hills overlooking the battlefield. The grinding of gears and the hiss of steam made horde and naga look up to the new arrivals. The noise ground to a halt making a eerie silence for a few moments. Suddenly the air was filled with the flying projectiles, everything from flaming rocks to massive iron cannonballs rained down on the invaders. The screeches of the invaders retreating under the onslaught was disheartening to anyone on the field of battle that day.

The Naga dove below the waves retreating from battle as many of their forces were slaughtered on that beach. The hoots and hollers of the victorious horde members could be heard in the capital city, the civilians waiting on their heroes of the day to return.

Sarat bolted off her horse and entered the crowds on the shore her shouts being drown out by the cheers. Only the slight image of a disheveled orcish warrior turning away from the beach clutching his side. The undead rushed to the orc's side only to see it was a young ling suffering from his first real battle, with lightly glowing hand she grabbed his side and quickly left him in a confused stupor as the wound began to stitch itself. Sarat ran through the crowds stitching up the wounded that she could before she made her way to a large rocky outcropping she leaned her back against the warm stone tears began to form in her eyes. The darker thoughts of war came crashing down on her mind.

The undead looked across the beach in disgust, the bodies of orcs, trolls, and Naga littered the crimson stained sands. The bodies rolled in the waves like discarded trash, the thought only brought tears to her eyes as she watched as some healers began the grim task to sort through the dead.

Sarat never noticed the presence of a orc warrior lean against the same rock she currently sat at. He leaned back facing another direction from the undead looking out across the desert of Durotar and the sea of joyous and despaired young lings getting their first taste of battle. He sighed loudly looking up at the orange sky to watch the scavengers floating above silently waiting for their chance at a meal.

"At least this battle is over." Kamari said aloud chuckling to himself.

Sarat's eyes widened at the sound of the orc's voice, her head turned quickly to the hardened orc sitting beside her a stunned look on her lifeless lips. Kamari turned to her slightly confused at her look before a pair of bony arms wrapped around the large orc much to his confusion. Kamari tried to lightly pat the undead that had entangled his large arms, a small smile spread on his lips as he looked down at his friend.

"I thought I lost you this time." Sarat shouted into his chest.

"You almost did a couple times." Kamari chuckled loudly wincing slightly which caused Sarat to bolt upright.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked her voice filled with panic.

"One of the back stabbers tried to get my behind me." Kamari winced slightly as he leaned forward, along his back was a series of gashes not huge or deep but still enough to make any normal warrior shout out in pain. "I think a couple attacks got through." Kamari chuckled as Sarat hurriedly began tending to his wounds. "So who is the elf?" Kamari pointed to Naisha who was walking along the shore bending down to check some of the corpses for any signs of life. If she found anything she would shout to a medic before continuing to the next body.

"The blood elf shaman made friends with her. She says she will help in the fight the best she can." Sarat said distractedly pulling some bandages from a small pouch on her belt. "She is a little strange that one. She killed members of the alliance to protect the shaman."

"I like her already." Kamari laughed getting a dark glare from the undead stitching him up. "I just hope she don't think us to be the Alliance and we should be all fine."

"We need to get the wounded to the Valley of spirits." Sarat smiled warmly to the old orc. "And that means you too mister. I want to see you there in a little bit I have other patients to tend to." She waved to him as Naisha called her over to a troll laying on the sands covering his stomach.

"I feel this isn't over yet my dear Sarat." Kamari mumbled to himself as he stood marching over to the other orcs cheering and reveling in their victory.

…

Serenity's eyes bolted open the pale blue returning from her once milky eyes. "Here it comes...."


	28. Chapter 28

Naisha's ears twitched causing her to suddenly turn to the sea, she eyed the incoming waves. Sarat eyed the night elf assisting her heal a badly injured orc laying on the stained sands.

"You hear something girl?" Sarat commented sarcastically earn a deadpanned expression from the warrior.

"Actually yes I did. You didn't hear the groaning." Naisha commented looking back to the patient.

"I hear a lot of groaning and moaning, we have wounded here." Sarat said pointing to the orc.

"Ah let him walk it off..." Naisha quickly stopped a crimson blush spreading on her cheeks as she looked down at the orc. The patient and Sarat gave her a dark glare as her eyes went down to the orc's leg was severed from the knee. "Um... sorry..."

"I will kill you when I get better elf." The orc growled at her but was met by deaf ears as her head turned on a swivel looking out to the sea again.

"I hear a groaning .." Naisha began to say but was interrupted by a jet of water bursting from the surface.

The warriors on the beach turned in amazement of the stream of water erupting into the sky. The water began to sink way to reveal a large serpentine like beast 200 yards out in the sea, it towered over the choppy surface of the water it's black scaly hide glimmering in the setting sun. The beast lifted its head revealing a mass of tentacles wrapped around a large parrot like beak, the creature took a deep breath and screeched loudly causing the army on the beach to hold their ears stunned.

"What in the Nether is that!" "By the Earth mother!" "By Elune." The warriors shouted slowly moving away from the waves.

"Get off the beach! Get into formations maggots!" A orcish commander shouted to the soldiers. Many followed the orders others were cut down as arrows erupted from the waves piercing their armors, their screams echoing off the stationed siege weaponry sitting on the ridge overlooking the shore.

The naga rose from the waves as the beast slithered forwards revealing more of the massive creature. The advancing attacks stopped as the horde's soldiers got into formation quickly cutting down the foolish of the naga attackers.

Naisha swung her blades down cleanly cleaving a limb off a distracted naga who thought he could kill a wounded orc, her blades were almost singing as they danced in the air. Slicing the scaly hides of her enemies her blades were suddenly stopped as they clashed with a massive axe. The Night elf warrior looked at her blade almost accusatory as it stall in her graceful movements, She then eyed the large axe to a grinning orcs face.

"You won't get my head today elf." Kamari smirked at Naisha.

"I wasn't aiming for it, it was trying to get in my way." Naisha chuckled withdrawing her white blade from his axe. "You were a little slow on the defense orc."

"A real warrior knows when to block and when not to." Kamari said almost Zen like.

"True and I am twice the warrior you are." Naisha smirked playfully getting a return smirk from Kamari.

"Whoever kills the most wins." Kamari chuckled as he cleaved a naga in two. "One."

"If you die then you forfeit." Naisha chuckled spearing a naga's skull with her dark blade and kicking it into the advancing monsters. "One."

…

Serenity bolted upright her eyes crystal clear and a beautiful blue. A look of pure terror was on her face caused the priests to eye her. Quickly she stood on shaky legs a pair of hands gripped her shoulders halting her, the shaman looked up to a pair of terrified eyes of a young blood elf priestess.

"Let me go I have to go to the front." Serenity pleaded to the young elf restraining her.

"You are still blind it would be reckl..."

"Your eyes are glowing a pale green, you have blond hair that frames your face. You have a small scar on your neck I am guessing is from shrapnel from a goblin bomb or one of the scourges." Serenity said quickly as the priestess reached for her neck absentmindedly remembering the cause of the old wound. "I can see, I have to get to the battle quickly. If I don't go something horrible will happen."

"Go but I don't think that well stop anything." The elf said turning away rubbing her neck.

"Can't hear you bye." Serenity shouted back as she bolted through the doorway.

Her legs began to burn as she charged through the dusty streets of the orcish capital. Serenity had to see the front lines, the air felt heavy from a presence there. All she could do is hope that the beast she saw was not fighting. She breathed heavily as she neared the massive gates that welcomed so many horde members before this incident.

As soon as she stepped out of the large gateway the sounds and smells of war invaded her senses. The deafening clash of metal blades on metal blades, the screams of friends and foes alike falling to those blades. The rumble of the machines and their weaponry launching their deadly ammunition.

Flashes of Quel'Thalas's final days at the hand of the scourge rose up before Serenity. The phantom images of the scourge's meat wagons and armies of rotting flesh made her gag. Serenity staggered at the memories her hand resting on the stone of the gate to Orgrimmar as the other clutched her mouth weakly.

"Miss are you okay?" asked a raspy voice. Serenity whipped her head around quickly she staggered slightly at the sight of an undead slowly advancing on her, a look of pure terror on her face. The undead's skin was blueish gray with many scars of battle, his jaw hung loosely on one hinge yet he was able to speak, his flowing blue robes crackling with arcane energies calmed yet disgusted the young shaman. The forsaken gave a light chuckle straightening up with a few cracks of his spine. "I mean you no harm."

"How can I trust a scourge." Serenity blurted out but as soon as the words left her throat she winced at her own judgment.

The magus winced slightly but sighed loudly. "By your body movement you do not mean that fully."

"I am sorry. This battle has already effected me and I have yet to step onto the battlefield." Serenity said lowering her head to the mage.

"Ah old scars have reopened have they. I forgive you young one. I have seen many battles and the scars never truly fade away."

"I don't understand, I have been in many fights since the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Why are they coming back now?" Serenity pleaded to the forsaken who just patted her on the head.

"How many times were you one the losing side...."

Serenity looked at the forsaken confused for a few moments before turning back to the battle before her.

…

Naisha brought her twin blades down upon a Naga warriors shoulders. He bellowed loudly as the honed edges cleaved through leaving him defenseless to the follow up strike that caused his head to roll into the advancing forces.

"Forty five I think I am starting to lose count in orcish." Naisha panted as she hopped back from a icy blast from a mage like Naga. "They don't stop do they."

"They seem endless but if you are tired you can fall back to the siege engines elf." Kamari taunted as he himself breathed heavily in his heavy helmet. He quickly lammed the pommel of his axe into an eye socket of a Naga warrior causing it to scream and stagger opening up for Kamari's axe to split it's skull. "Forty three

"At least we are keeping that thing at bay." Naisha shouted as she dissected the mage that way gave her so much trouble. "Forty...um … dammit!"

A deafening bellow erupted from the beast out in the sea as cannon ball slammed into it's scaly hide. The creature reared it's head and made a disgusting gurgling sound before launching a large vile green ooze from it's beaked mouth, the ooze splashed onto the siege engine's front armor confusing many horde members. The black smoke arising from the armor plating warned them of the creature's wrath.

"Ranged focus on the beast! The enemy is depending on it to do the most damage!" A orc commander shouted as he beheaded a Naga lunging at him.

The giant worm screeched loudly as arrows and magic splashed on its underbelly. The spells and arrows seemed to be surprisingly effective as bloodstained scales dropped to the sandy shore. Cannon balls and heavy shells from armor blasted more flesh away as the beast tried to withstand the assault. The orcs cheered as another volley of magic and arrows caused the beast writhe in agony as they ripped into the now exposed tender flesh. The beast twitched wildly before slamming to the ground defeated, with their secret weapon dropping to the red sands the Nagas quickly began to scatter, quickly getting picked off by the angry orcs and trolls.

"Dere bark be worse dan dere bite! Finish dem off boys!" A troll shouted getting cheers from the horde.

One Naga sea-witch looked to the shores and growled loudly and raised her four arms aglow with swirling white energy. Slapping her hands to the waves the white energy bolted from her heading towards the monster lying dead. The corpse began to glow slightly just enough for the magic to go to work but the be ignored by the untrained eyes.

The beast began to rise from the ground the seeping wounds from the relentless attacks from before still open and oozing blood and gore. It arose to its original height and let out a mighty roar as the black scales began to move and drop away, a sudden disgusting display of gore four large thick tentacles burst from the beasts sides. The beast roared in agony as its new appendages waved franticly in the air, the members of the horde stared in shock and awe at the beast.

…

"I have seen many defeats.... even this one before now." Serenity said leaning heavily on the rocky walls of the Orgrimmar gateway.


	29. Chapter 29

Serenity watched from afar as the beast swatted the soldiers away like they were insects. With each soldier that fell from the beasts wrath Serenity's heart hurt.

"I couldn't prevent this after all." Serenity groaned looking away from the battle and at her feet. Her body trembling at the crash of steel.

"Nobody could prevent this don't beat yourself up over it young one." The forsaken mage spoke softly despite the gruffness of his voice.

"I saw this in a vision. I thought if I warned people we could stop this, but all we got was the exact thing in the vision." Serenity barked at the mage her temper rising quickly.

"Calm down young one. I think you mistook me. What I meant is I think you were meant to tell everyone of this battle. If we were not prepared there would be a lot more casualties, women or children mainly."

Serenity lowered her head once again finding her boots very interesting. "True if you look at it that way."

"Then get out there and help. Maybe you can slow the destruction." The mage thrust a hand out pointing behind the young shaman. "I will be right behind you."

Serenity smiled at the forsaken giving him a quick nod charging into battle her hands beginning to glow with electrical energies. The mage watched her rush into the fray with hope pushing her forward, he chuckled turning away from the carnage and looking into the entranceway.

"You can come out Son of Durotan." The mage spoke to the gateway.

The Warchief stepped out of the shadows a large smile adorning his lips. He walked up to the mage and looked down to his faintly glowing eyes.

"You can drop you guise also. So we may talk on even terms spirit."

The undead gave a gurgled laugh, his body began to glisten with a watery sheen. The scrawny weak looking frame began to melt away and reform into a monstrous form of a water elemental. The large form of the creature would have startled many of a warrior but the Warchief did not flinch as the spirit towered over him.

"What were you doing to my student if you do not me asking Hydross." Thrall asked looking into the spirit's raging water like face.

"I was testing her resolve. She was not as solid as we once thought." Hydross spoke to the Warchief, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If I may, Serenity Windsong has gone through hell in the last few months." Thrall said calmly to a master of water. "I have noticed a change from the hopeful determined youth that Kaldesh and I began training what seems so long ago. The largest change I have noticed when she came back from Silver moon the first time."

"Yes we have noticed her change. My brothers hope that we did not put too much faith in the child."

"Faith and hope is a fickle thing spirit." Thrall bowed before the spirit. "I must assist my troops so I will take my leave spirit."

"So you are pleased of my answer son of Durotan?" Hydross asked as Thrall mounted a pure white wolf.

"I feel that you may even be surprised by the young ling's resolve." Thrall smiled gripping the doomhammer that hung from his belt.

…

Serenity charged into the battle but her feet slowly came to a stop. Her endless energy slowly disappearing as she passed more and more bodies. Orcs,Trolls and naga littered the area as she silently stepped over them. Suddenly her ankle caught on a leather strap dangling from a piece of discarded armor dragging her to the ground with a thud. Serenity groaned as she lifted herself off the ground and paused as the vacant look of a young orc's corpse stared back at her, his empty eyes wide open and a face frozen in anguish.

The young shaman stifled a scream clasping a hand tightly against her lips. The trembling shaman stood, she knew she must have looked horrible but she tried to put that out of her mind. A feminine chuckle nearby quickly made those thoughts come crashing back. Serenity looked quickly to the source of the sound, the crumpled form of red armor adorned with boar heads made her gasp.

"Naisha are you okay?" Serenity asked quickly jumping over some bodies and rushing to her friend.

The Night elf laughed loudly as she looked down at herself. Her left leg was twisted in a strange angle. Splatters of crimson stained her armor, some she could not tell if it was her own or her enemies. Her right shoulder was on fire with pain, she guessed it was dislocated. "Ya I am just peachy little Miss." She coughed out between laughs.

"Oh gods." Serenity cursed as she knelt beside her friend her hands aglow with a green aura. "You trying to kill yourself? These wounds are severe."

Naisha laughed loudly at Serenity's concern. The young shaman pouted as she tried to heal the warrior who laughed at her. "I was being serious. You shouldn't laugh it might reopen some of these."

"When did you become a worry wart." Naisha grimaced as her leg and shoulder cracked themselves back into place. "I should have figured you would be a motherly figure."

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity asked getting another round of laughs from the warrior.

"Shouldering everything like it is the end of the world. Worrying about the silly things."

"You were crippled just then!"

Naisha spun a finger in the air comically. "I've had worse."

Serenity eyed the Night elf quizzically but she held a maniacal grin on her lips that only the committed could have pulled off. The glazed look of a berserker beginning to cloud the elves judgment. So many questions surged through Serenity's mind. How many battles have you seen? How old are you? What are you planning on doing once I heal you up?

"Did you figure out a way to stop that thing?" Serenity was pulled away from her thoughts, she looked up to the stern eyes of the warrior.

"No I have no idea. I just hope the druids arrive in time." Serenity said turning away from Naisha's gaze.

"Where are those tree huggers anyways. I figured they would be here by now." Naisha looked across the battlefield and only saw a few taurens most tending to the wounds of the fallen. "What if they lied to us?"

"Don't say something like that! Especially at a time like this." Serenity shouted standing over her friend. "They promised their co-operation."

"War breaks a lot of promises little Miss." Naisha struggled to stand but was pushed back by Serenity. She was about to protest but was cut off by a deafening shout some distance away.

The image of Thrall charging into the battle atop a pure white wolf followed by a small army of heavily armored orcs passed the stunned pair. Thrall held out his weapon leading the charge upon the mutated beast. The elite guard crashed against the beast their axes causing the monster to visibly flinch against their assault.

The beast roared as the orcs got in close and began to hack away at its belly. The beast raised a few of of its newly formed tentacled arms and moved to slam the tiny pests but felt resistance on its limbs. Ropes of seaweed wrapped themselves around the tentacles, the beast roared louder as it struggled against its bonds.

"Where in the nether did that come from?" Naisha stared at the beast as the horde began to blast chunks away from the scaly hide.

"You doubted my promise Naisha." Kagani Mosshoof stepped towards his old friend.

Naisha blushed wildly under the old tauren's gaze. She scratched her cheek sheepishly pointing to Serenity. "She doubted you too."

"I did not!"

"Did too"

"I don't care who doubted me. I believe we will require your assistance Miss Windsong." Kagani spoke calmly. "We have a plan to destroy this beast once and for all. Come with me."

"I'll be right there." Naisha chuckled trying to stand but was stopped by Serenity's hand.

"You need to rest. We will finish this you stay here." Serenity scolded the older woman.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Naisha growled crossing her arms.

…

Serenity followed the Arch-druid through the ranks of the horde. Many gave her dark glares as she passed but most ignored her as she followed the large tauren druid. Kagani stopped and bowed his head slightly causing Serenity to look around his huge form, Thrall stood a short distance away in a makeshift camp in a group of druids and shamans of every shape and size.

Serenity marveled at the sight of the masters of their craft circled around a singular orc. The orc was large he wore similar armor as herself, the cobalt wolves adorning his shoulder armor were far more worn though. On his head rested a wolf skull which shrouded his eyes in shadow. The orc's voice boomed over the battle not far away.

"We need to eliminate the source of the monsters power. We need you druids to bind any Naga witches that you see or sense. The shamans will burst them down. We believe that this will stop the monsters regeneration." Rehgar Earthfury shouted to the horde members. "The beast should fall quickly after we dispose of the ones holding the leash. Use lightning they don't seem to like being fried inside out. Move out!"

Serenity quickly jogged to Thrall's side a worried look etched on her face told him much.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Windsong."

"This seems a little too easy don't you think Master." Serenity bowed her head to the Warchief.

"Yes I thought that also, but this is the only plan we have at this moment. We cannot risk more of the horde waiting on the forsaken and Garrosh." Thrall spoke solemnly.

"What have the spirits said? I am sure they must have something to say." Serenity pleaded to her master and Warchief who only gave her a knowing smile.

Thrall walked away swiftly joining the shaman that was telling the plan. Serenity watched him walk away dazed and confused, a large hand rested n her shoulder.

"Have faith young one, some days that and hope is all that we have." Kagani smiled softly before following the Warchief leaving the blood elf.

…

The sky darkened as black clouds began to form over the battlefield, most ignored the changing weather even when a light trickle of rain began to fall. The rain clinking loudly off the plates of the fallen.

The Beast roared as the air crackled with energy causing many brave warriors to step back. A naga sea-witch cackled as the Beast advanced on the horde ranks, the witch's laughter was cut short as massive vines with razor sharp thorns erupted from the red desert floor. The Beast roared as the vines wrapped themselves around him and pulled it crashing to the ground. The Beast screeched as the vines tightened ripping through the armored scales.

The sea-witch could only stare in amazement as her pet squealed like a swine, she raised her staff in the air but a crackle and the smell of ozone made the sorceress turn. The sea-witch's vision was suddenly shrouded by a green hand grabbing her face and squeezing tightly. She screamed something in her native tongue at the orc but was answered by a axe cleaving through her. Electrical energy coursed through her as she watched the orc drop her the pain numbed, she gurgled as blood rose up in her throat as she sunk blow the waves.

The orcish shaman wiped the blood off his weapon giving a slight nod to a nearby druid floating in the shape of a saber toothed seal. "That is the fourth one. Think this is the last one."

"I see another pair, but it looks they are getting taken care of. It means nothing if the others can't finish the monster." The shaman said coldly as he stood on the water as if it was the earth.

…

The Beast roared as it struggled against the vines. Blood stained the sands as it twisted snapping the vines from the roots. One sweep of the massive limbs tossed many soldiers away, the ones that were not tossed took a few steps backwards their weapons trained on the monster. The beast raised its head and gave a mighty roar, suddenly a burst of energy smashed into the beast's head driving the monsters head down towards the horde soldiers.

Thrall smirked as the energy dissipated revealing a large metallic arrow embedded deeply into the hard black scales. The Warchief's smirk turned into a smile as the familiar sight of forsaken warships dotting the horizon, on the bow of the nearest ship stood a dark figure holding a large ornate longbow.

Thrall wove to the dark ranger as arrows and spells launched from the ships crashing down on the creature. Ice and flame crashed into the from the front and back, the monster could only let out a gurgled cry as pieces were blown off. The monster wobbled under the relentless onslaught, a final blast from a siege engine made the beast finally drop to the ground.

The warriors of the horde watched as the beast's roars turning into whines and then go silent. If orcs felt compassion then most would feel for the monstrous beast laying before them. The wounded monster that seemed so unstoppable in the rumors, lay broken before the mighty horde.

Thrall stepped past a few of his warriors. This simple motion brought everyone's attention to the Warchief as he stepped in front of the creature. The creature made no sound as the great shaman rested a hand on the Beast's head, a knowing smile spread across his lips as he felt the life force drain from the monster.

"This monster no longer posses a threat to your loved ones. Glory to the Horde! Honor the warriors that have fallen this day! Lok'tar Ogar!" The Warchief shouted earning roars from the army surrounding their prize.

The Warchief could only look proudly yet solemnly as he walked along the beach looking at the number of the fallen that had given their lives for their homes an loved ones. He watched as healers began to try to save many of the scattered orcs and trolls along the sandy shore. One sight caught his eye and made him smirk smugly.

Serenity knelt beside Naisha her hands glowing emerald as she stitched up the elf's wounds. Beside the Night elf sat a orc who was laughing as the Warchief overheard their conversation of a competition during the battle.

Thrall stopped at the sight and smiled softly. "Have gone soft Thrall?" A raspy female voice made the wise shaman chuckle.

"What could you mean Lady Sylvanas?" Thrall asked looking over his shoulder to the Dark Lady.

"You let a night elf fight for you. Is it not a custom of the horde to not show mercy on any members on the Alliance." The ruler of the Undercity spoke walking up to the large orc's side, looking at the small group the Warchief himself was looking at.

"I always wished that all the races could get along. I know it is a silly dream but Miss. Ravencrest has proved her word and worth to the horde. I will welcome her if she wants to stay but we will still have many eyes on her." Thrall said smiling as Serenity stood and jogged in front of him and curtsied.

"Master Thrall, Lady Sylvanas. Have you seen Master Kaldesh?" Serenity asked raising her head.

"I have not. You might want to check near the siege engines. I saw him go that way during the battle meeting." Thrall said pointing towards the machines. Serenity bowed saying her thanks before running off.

"Master Thrall?" Sylvanas raised an eyebrow as the Warchief who chuckled.

"I have much to tell you Sylvanas. Let us ride to Grommash and celebrate victory this day." Thrall smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Orgrimmar was alive with music and the smell of food. Cheers for the mighty warriors as they dragged the severed head of the worm like beast into the city's walls. Celebratory bonfires dotted the walls as orcs,trolls,tauren,forsaken and elves ate and regaled the stories of the battle.

Thrall looked down from the wind master's tower at the revelry below him, a smile on his lips. He turned away from the celebration as the sounds of footsteps behind him caught his attention. The young warchief looked at the faces of four of his more trusted friends. Vol'jin the leader of the Darkspear smiled as he held out a mug of ale to Thrall. The Dark Lady Sylvanas was smiling despite her usual grim mood. Rehgar Earthfury walked beside another close friend Kaldesh of the Crimson Claw, Rehgar was jabbing the old troll playfully as Kaldesh had his left arm in a sling.

"Dis be one mighty shin dig Thrall." Vol'jin chuckled as Thrall took the mug. "Don't cha tink ya went a little overboard."

"I agree with Vol'jin Thrall. Should we really be celebrating this early after such an attack?" Sylvanas asked getting a hearty chuckle from the warchief. Vol'jin shook his head at the banshee queen's comment and gave her a smile.

"Just take a look at them friends. They needed this." Thrall motioned to the horde below celebrating. "Many lost friends and family today, but they honor them with this celebration."

"Everyone needs ta lose some steam now an den." Kaldesh smiled, Thrall turned back to him and laughed.

"I must ask what happened to you old friend. The sling is begging for it." Thrall asked getting chuckles from the group.

"Ya I guess dis won't be regenerating back now will it." Kaldesh said pulling the limb from the sling to reveal a tightly wrapped stump where his hand once was. "A naga broke mai shield wit a attack an took da hand wit it."

"Kinda hits da crimson claw ting on da head eh Master Kaldesh." Vol'jin mocked his troll brother earning hearty laughs from all.

"Oh speaking of Master. How did you get the title master from that sin'dorei Thrall?" Sylvanas asked the Warchief who took a swig from his mug.

"Ah that is an interesting story. Kaldesh and I will tell you all the tale, since she was his student first." Thrall spoke getting a nod from the old troll. "Let us go to Grommash and we will be more comfortable there."

The group nodded in agreement as Thrall led the way to his home. The group moved to his meeting room, the soft pillows spread around the floor inviting the people to sit comfortably. A small warm fire was lit the large fire drawing everyone's attention to the Warchief who smiled.

"The first part of the story I will hand to an old friend. Kaldesh please begin the tale of our strange student." Thrall chuckled holding out a hand to the balding troll.

"Don't mind if I do mon." Kaldesh nodded. "It started many months ago..."

…

Elsewhere the blood elf in question sneezed loudly as she overlooked the festivities from the Inn's balcony. She leaned heavily on the railing looking down at the pyres the orcs had set up. Many of the horde races were dancing, drinking, and being merry even after what had just happened. The group that caught her gaze the most was a badly bandaged night elf trying to teach a undead priest how to dance. Serenity could only let out a light chuckle as the warrior fell from the table she was standing on earning roars of laughter from the crowds surrounding the table.

"Naisha has no chance on teaching that forsaken." Nerthius commented dryly looking down at the scene.

Serenity jumped shocked that the paladin could sneak up on her. He didn't flinch from his friends action.

"You could have made a noise." Serenity moaned turning her attention back at the crowds.

"I did but you were in your own little realm." Nerthius smirked as a blush streaked across the young shaman's cheeks. "Why aren't you out there dancing and having a good time?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Serenity said quickly her voice seeming more bitter than she intended, Nerthius's bright mood seemed to darken at the comment.

"What is wrong Serenity? You helped save Orgrimmar yet you just snapped at me."

"I'm sorry. It is just... I don't feel like I did anything except make everyone paranoid." Serenity said moving away from the railing to a nearby table, she sat down and placed her chin on the hard wood surface. "I went on a huge adventure to get the druids and we didn't even really need them."

"I beg to differ." Nerthius smirked getting Serenity to look at him. He walked over to her and sat at the table. "You have helped with the political process with the Cenarion Circle. If the horde can make more allies the better in my opinion."

"But doing that might cause a war." Serenity said rolling a pewter mug around on the table.

"I am sure that an attack like this has not helped any reputation the Naga once had with the horde." Nerthius commented trying to help his friend but seemed to be failing. A odd idea flashed in his mind that made his ears perk up for a moment. Looking at the young shaman's depression any shot would help. "I want to know how to make you smile."

Serenity looked up from table, a confused look was plastered on her face. She looked at him as if he had started growing a second head. "Why do you want to make me smile?"

"I can't tell you." Nerthius turned away almost mockingly, this made the shaman perk up and eye him closely.

"Some how I know you are planning something but...tell me tell me tell me tell me." Serenity bounced in her chair like a child.

"Smile and I will tell you." Nerthius said causing her bouncing to stop dead. Serenity gave a struggled weak grin that could have scared children, the young paladin stifled his laughter as the young elf gave him a obviously fake grin. "You are not even trying are you."

"You never said I had to be happy doing it. Now tell me." Serenity glared at Nerthius.

"Okay you win. I promised your sister a long time ago if anything happened to her I would keep you smiling." Nerthius said calmly leaning back in his chair. Gauging the shaman's reaction was tough to to the young man, her face was like stone. "I haven't kept it have I?"

"Not by mentioning her. I miss her so much, the old her not the crazy kill them all one." Serenity glumly looked into a mug on the table.

"What can I do to make you smile it is starting to make me depressed." Nerthius pleaded to the shaman who looked up him her eyes beginning to tear up. "Serenity..." He reached a kind arm and rested his hand on the young shaman's shoulder.

"I'm not...going to..." She whispered her sadness on the edge of release.

Nerthius did what first came to mind he stood up and walked next to Serenity and pulled the young shaman close to him. Serenity placed her head into his chest and let the tears flow, her body heaved as sobs racked her small frame. Nerthius tried his best to calm her rubbing her back as it heaved with each wail from his friend. Her sobs began to slow and slowly turned into to deep breaths, the young paladin tried to move but earned a moan and Serenity to pull him in tighter.

Nerthius smiled softly looking down at his friend, she looked adorable in his arms. Her hair was frazzled and her make up was running but she pulled it off. Her breath was steady and seemed to have passed out in his arms. He chuckled as he looked at her and yet almost didn't want this moment to end.

A sudden scuffling alerted the paladin that his peace would come to a end. He was right as Naisha burst through the rooms doorway. She wore a dirt stained red dress that barely covered her bandaged body, she had somehow taken one bandage off and wrapped it around her head turning it into a makeshift bandana.

"Little miiiiiiissssss." Naisha sang in a drunken slur as she staggered slightly in the doorway. The drunken night elf scanned the room and saw the couple some distance away. She let out a girlish giggle as she tried to walk over to the two elves. "Was I interrupting something." She said wobbling slightly.

"It is complicated. So please keep your voice down." Nerthius whispered.

"Why don't you move her to the bed." Naisha pointed to the nearby beds. "I'm betting even if she has drank as much as me that can't be comfortable."

"Ya tried that already. She wouldn't let go and didn't like me moving."

"You didn't try hard enough." Naisha reached for the young shaman, the warrior tickled Serenity's sides causing her wiggle and quickly lose her grip on the young paladin. Gracefully Nerthius took advantage of his new found freedom picking Serenity up bridal style, he laid her on the bed and quietly stepped away.

"So why was she in your arms you pimp." Naisha smirked as Nerthius backed away.

"I think she just broke emotionally. After all it has been little more than twenty four hours since she found out her only living relative..."

"Known living." Naisha piped up getting a glare from Nerthius.

"Known living relative died and then went to war with a foe that caused that relative to go insane. She is worn out, and I don't blame her. I am a little low at this moment also." Nerthius said sitting down in the chair near the table. "Last couple weeks have been tough. I can't imagine what she must be going through."

"Well the worst is behind her." Naisha said plopping ungracefully in a chair. "Well maybe it could be worse but I don't know how."

Sudden moaning from the bed make the pair turn their heads to a wiggling shaman. They watched her thrash in the comfy sheets her moans turning into scattered words, mostly nonsense but three words caught the young paladin's ears.

"Ann'da... Minn'da...Essa..." Serenity moaned.

Nerthius's dark gaze only shrouded the words in mystery to the night elf. She knew a few languages but Thalassian was not one of them. Naisha turned to the paladin across from her. "What did she say?"

"She is crying out to her father,mother, and sister... She hasn't called Darill Windsong Ann'da since she was a child. Essa is her nickname for her sister... and she never called Olwen Windsong Minn'da..." Nerthius pondered aloud.

"So Ann'da means father? And Minn'da mother?"

"No...it means papa, and the other is obvious." Nerthius smirked but still watched the shaman thinking of her actions, as if on cue she reached out moaning as she grabbed at the air. "We will have to ask her tomorrow." He said with a yawn. "I will be in my room good night Naisha."

Nerthius stood and quickly left the room leaving the confused night elf sitting at the table. Nerthius walked into his room and flopped into the bed, but sleep would not come to him as he stared up at the wooden ceiling. The young shaman plaguing his thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

Serenity yawned loudly as her eyes creaked open. She stretched letting out a couple pops and cracks, her fist thrust out hit something squishy and fleshy. The young shaman panicked closing her eyes tightly and withdrew pulling herself into a ball.

Serenity's eyes creaked open her azure eyes looking in the direction of what she hit. She looked at the deadpanned face of Naisha, some dried saliva still on the side of her face made the young shaman try to contain a chuckle.

"First you punch me in the boob and then giggle... At least you are in a better mood." Naisha mumbled at the shaman.

"I'm sorry I never meant to... wait why are you in my bed?" Serenity bolted upright in the bed finally realizing their position.

"Well... I was drunk... the bed looked more comfy than the table over there and I couldn't remember where my room was." Naisha yawned.

"Some days I hate you." Serenity grumbled tossing her legs out from under the covers, she moved to the door but was stopped by a shout from the night elf.

"Do you remember where my room was?" Serenity glared darkly at the warrior before turning and leaving the room.

Serenity marched downstairs to the lobby. To her surprise the large room was busy with guests checking out and filing to the built in bar. She was almost lost in the crowds when a blue hand reached out and pulled her back. Serenity whipped around at the arm to see the smiling face of Kaldesh.

"Missy ya almost got eaten by da horde dere."

"Nice to see you Master." Serenity said her words causing the old troll's face to darken. "Is something wrong?"

"Come wit me Missy. Dere is sometin dat Thrall got ta tell ya." Kaldesh motioned to the exit.

She followed the old troll as they walked through the dark cave known as The Drag. The mood was depressing Kaldesh was mute to the young blood elf's questions. She was looking at his back and wondering what was so important that he was silent about it. The pair exited The Drag the once welcoming Grommash Hold now looked terrifying to the young shaman.

Kaldesh saluted the guards who returned the motion, the pair of guards eyed Serenity as she passed. Thrall met them at the second archway, something about her second teachers stance gave her a shiver down her spine. The Warchief stood his arms behind his back, and a caring yet stern look in his eyes.

"Welcome Kaldesh and Serenity. We have much to discuss and I would like to get started as soon as possible." Thrall motioned to his meeting room. "Has Kaldesh let the reason for you to come here so early slip?"

"He was like a golem." Serenity said her voice full of worry. The trio stepped into the meeting room, serenity was amazed at the group that sat around the table. Orcs, Trolls, Tauren and a Goblin or two sat discussing many things about the elements to the state of the world. They all wore armor that signified that they studied the path of shamanism. They all turned to the newcomers some with welcoming looks others with confusion.

"Now that we are all here." Thrall spoke walking past many as Kaldesh and Serenity sat. "We all sensed that something was wrong with the elements, we all tensed ready for a sign. We waited too long and the spirits moved to tell our newest shaman." Thrall motioned to Serenity with his hand. "I believe the blood elves may be able to wield the power of the elements."

"Thrall. I disagree." A Tauren slapped a palm on the table. "This Blood elf seems to be a exception. Her talents with the elements is impressive but many elves are not to be trusted."

"I disagree also." A Troll said nodding to the tauren. "Dis elf can look like a shaman but das dat make everybody a shaman."

The meeting seemed to go into complete chaos after the two shaman's opinions. Many were against some were for but they all seemed to be making noise. The shouts were silenced when a mug slammed into the table. They all turned to the source of the sound, Serenity was standing the mug tightly in her grasp.

"All of you can shut it. Okay now..." Serenity took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't believe most of the blood elves are ready for this power. Why many of you might ask..."

The group nodded slowly as she began to pace.

"We blood elves have been searching for a way to cleanse our dependance on arcane energy for a while. Every time we get a hold a source we overkill it with our greed. I do not want that to happen to the spirits." Serenity said aloud like they were thoughts. "I would not be a very good spokesperson for shamanism anyways so please don't put me as your poster girl. Most elves see me as a monster because of my heritage and being different by beliefs just adds to the problem."

"Miss Serenity you must have noticed that you have not felt an urge to dabble in the arcane. Also your eyes have been purified, they no longer show signs of fel corruption." Rehgar Earthfury stood and pointed at Serenity. "I know this is probably not my place to ask..." The former gladiator hesitated slightly gauging her reactions. "What may I ask is wrong with your heritage that makes you such a monster?"

Serenity let out a sigh. Her hand began to rub her other arm nervously as she tried to put it into words.

"She be a half elf." Kaldesh said coldly earning a glare from his student. The table began to laugh at the announcement, Serenity felt rage towards the whole room. Kaldesh noticed his student's clenched fists. "Calm down Missy dey not laughin at ya."

"Kaldesh is right young one." A tauren chuckled wiping a tear. "We are not laughing at you more of the xenophobic tendencies of the Sin'dorei."

"I don't understand." Serenity asked sitting back down as the group began to compose themselves.

"Many races inter-breed an all dat mon. Most of us just accept dat we have different tastes in da ladies." A male troll spoke winking at a female tauren that sat across from him getting a few more laughs.

"Back on topic friends. You must see the possibilities of both sides and we have shown that today." Thrall spoke up making everyone calm down. "I do not want to ask much of you Serenity, but you must see how the other elves may react to this news."

"Can you excuse me while I try to let this sink in. Also to get some air." Serenity bowed to the group who nodded their heads in respect. She left quickly as Thrall began to speak of other business with the few goblins around the table.

Serenity sighed deeply as she leaned against the symbol of orcish freedom. She looked up at the remains of the Pit Lord Mannoroth. She couldn't help but look up at remains of a creature that held the mighty orcs like playthings. She didn't notice Kaldesh walk up to to her.

"Dere was another ting Thrall and I wanted ta talk ta ya about." Kaldesh coughed making her whip around towards her teacher. He stood looking at her softly a large brown papered bundle was held under his sling.

"What would be so important?" Serenity asked concerned. "OH dear someone is dieing isn't it."

Kaldesh looked at the young shaman panic confused before he waved at her to calm down. "Nobody be diein. We wanted ta tell ya bout sometin about ya teachins... Why did ya tink some one was diein?"

"Bad luck follows me like a plague. Losing someone else close to me wouldn't surprise me at this point." Serenity said bluntly getting a nod from the old troll.

"Actually we wanted ta tell ya dat you are no longer a student." Kaldesh held out the package at a confused Serenity. "Ya passed all our tests. Ya learned ta speak wit da spirits an tried ta protect da horde."

"Thank you Master." Serenity said taking the bundle from him.

"Ya can't call me or Thrall dat anymore Missy. We be equals now." Kaldesh smiled as Serenity smiled ripping into the brown paper.

She stared in awe at the cobalt shield she held in her hands. It looked exactly like the one she received from her step-mother. The cold metal made Serenity smile none the less.

"Dat is your father's shield we repaired it for ya. Check da back." Kaldesh pointed the cold blue armor.

Serenity flipped the shield to see a small bronze plaque near the grips. "Bin mog g'thazag cha Zufli Anar'alah. I will protect you little witch of the light. " Serenity wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled. "That is cheesy but I love it anyways. Thank you."

"I can give ya a coupon ta get some new armor also if ya want." Kaldesh said holding out a slip of paper to Serenity.

"I will take it and only use it when this set finally kicks the bucket." Serenity smiled hugging the old troll.

"So what will ya do?" Kaldesh asked breaking the hug.

Serenity looked to the ground for a few moments before looking up to Kaldesh a small smile on her lips. "I think I will head to Silvermoon. I will talk to the Regent Lord and see his opinion. Maybe I can relax there also."

"Ya need it after dis adventure eh Missy."

"I couldn't agree with you more Mast... I mean Kaldesh." Serenity smiled broadly.

**...**

**Author's note: A little fun with the lore if anyone can guess the language on the shield. Have fun and read and review. :)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks had passed since the events of the naga attack. Many war stories spread like wildfire through the cities of courageous horde soldiers fighting back beasts. One city eluded much of the gossip and tales as it was the least visited city of the horde, Silvermoon.

Serenity marched through the twisting streets passing by many golden Arcane guardians. The young shaman had tried to talk to the elves but was met by ridicule. She gave up her pursuit for the moment as she was late for a meeting with a very important elf. She stepped outside the walls of the city and noticed not far way the platinum blond hair of her target.

She walked stealthily behind the group of children as they hung on every word the blond elf said. The sound of the clearing of someone's throat made the young shaman freeze in place, it was followed by the sound of twenty heads turning in unison to her. She couldn't help but chuckled and wave sheepishly.

"You are late Miss Windsong." The blond teacher spoke sternly to her.

"Yes, I apologize but I lost track of time. Instructor Antheol." Serenity bowed her head to the older elf who nodded to her.

"Now then children. As I told you earlier we have a guest speaker today in the ways of the arcane." The Instructor continued getting murmurs from the children. "Come up here Miss Windsong and introduce yourself properly."

Serenity walked in front of the small crowd and nervously smiled and waved. "Hello students. I am Serenity Windsong. Do you know why I am talking to you today?"

"Cause you are a high elf." A little boy shouted. This earned many whispers in the group.

"You are a mage." another shouted.

"Nope. I am neither high elf or a mage. I am a Sin'dorei like all of you, but my job makes me special to all other blood elves. Any guesses?" Serenity smiled.

"You are a priestess?" asked a little girl.

"No my mom is a priest she don't look like her." argued a boy. "She looks more like a warlock."

"You are a warrior!" A little girl shouted.

"Warriors don't wear dresses, dummy." the same boy argued again and was quickly shushed by the Instructor.

"Those were good guesses." Serenity cringed as she lied to the children but she must carry on. "I am a shaman. Do you know what a shaman does?"

"You don't look like a orc or tauren." a little girl shouted getting Serenity to smirk.

"They control the elements."

"So my dad is a mage and he can do that too."

"Correct little one. A mage can control fire and ice, but I can control much more." Serenity said holding up a hand. "For instance I can conjure fire." A small ball of flame erupted inside her upheld palm. "Water." The flame was doused and turned into shards of crystal ice. "Wind." the ice shards began to swirl around and vanish into a small tornado in her hand. "Earth." The wind died down as pebbles began to form crushing into each other turning into a small mud ball."And finally Lightning." Serenity smirked as the pebbles began to spark and turn into a orb of pure electrical energy. "Any questions?"

The students sat dumbfounded staring at the small orb of energy transform into various colors. The instructor waved a hand in front of the children but got no response from them. Serenity closed her hand smashing the orb snapping the children out of the daze.

"That is amazing..." A kid said breaking the silence.

"What else can you do?" "How can I be a shaman?" "How long does it take to learn?" Was the only questions Serenity heard clearly as the children began to bombard her with questions. She panicked from the surprising interest in the elemental arts.

"Now now children." Instructor Antheol shouted causing the kids to calm down. "Miss Windsong can only answer only one question at a time also we have to continue our previous lessons later today." The class moaned at the thoughts of the lessons.

"I heard two questions that I think I can answer at the same time. I was taught by another shaman, he taught me how to speak with the spirits and conjure these spells. It took me a rather short time than some others but it still took a long time. I was told I am a master along side my teacher but I disagree." Serenity smiled at the memories washing back on her.

"Can you teach me?" "Me too?" "and me?" Three children raised their hands causing Serenity to smile.

"I'm sorry, but I am not taking on any students at this time. Also you all have much to learn before I feel safe in taking you under my wing." Serenity said earning more moans. "I will do one more trick for you all just in case you are all still interested." A pale glow surrounded her hands, it quickly vanished as Serenity smile broadly and turned towards the lake behind her. Her back facing the children she took a few steps, she ignored the gasps in shock and cheers from the children. Serenity turned back to their amazed faces as she stood a few yards out in the lake's surface.

Serenity bowed before the children, their faces of joy turned into confusion and fear. Serenity scratched her head confused, she looked to the Instructor who pointed behind her a knowing smile on his lips.

"You are getting cocky little one." A deep vice spoke making Serenity laugh.

"Hydross I never expected you to come to this lesson." Serenity said turning around to see the cold rushing body of the water spirit. The spirit patted her on the head drenching her black locks. "I figured I would teach some children some ways of the shaman."

"I am not scolding you little one. I am rather happy that the new generation has interest in us. May we continue your lesson?" Hydross spoke his voice seemed bubbly compared to the normal brooding way.

"This was my last trick today." Serenity said as she walked back to the shore with Hydross following.

"Ah well I will leave you with a message that Ignious and Terran wanted me to tell you. There is something brewing in the south,a human is in the Ghostlands she is carrying a message to a Darill Windsong." Hydross said before turning away from the shaman and disappearing into the waves.

"Thank you Hydross." Serenity waved to the lake surface getting confused looks from the students. "Well congratulations you just saw a elemental spirit. I never planned for that, but it worked out well. " Serenity smiled giving the children a thumbs up.

The children cheered and began to furiously gossip to each other. The Instructor walked quickly up to Serenity and held out a hand, Serenity smiled giving it a shake.

"You spoke Kalimag that is rare for many." Antheol said causing Serenity to smirk and scratch the back of her head nervously.

"Yes I learned it from the spirits they don't teach everyone so I feel kind of special." Serenity said. "I am sorry but the spirit told of something I have to look into am I okay to leave now so you can continue your lesson."

"The children will be disappointed but if you have to go I think they will understand." Antheol turned to the kids and raised a hand they all fell silent before he spoke. "Miss Windsong will be leaving us today due to an urgent request. Now what do you all say?"

"Goodbye and thank you for talking to us." The children said in unison and all sounded disappointed, it tugged at the young shaman's heart strings looking at their faces.

"I can come back sometime and I can show you all some more neat things." Serenity pleaded and it seemed to brighten up some of the children. "I will be going thank you for having me and good bye."

Serenity rushed away from the class waving at the children as she ran to the wind rider master. She quickly bought a ticket to the small ruined city of Tranquillien. The bright forest gave way to the dark scorched land of of the Ghostlands, Serenity shivered at the feeling of death emanating from the earth. The dragonhawk that she was riding swept close to the ground dropping the young shaman off into the dark soil, Serenity quickly walked up to a small group of forsaken and elves.

"Excuse me."

"Yes? What do you want." A forsaken gruffly said as he turned to Serenity.

"Have you seen a human around here? I was.." Serenity asked but was cut off by laughter from the group.

"No human would come here if they valued their life." a elf laughed causing Serenity to give her thanks and move along the road.

Dark thoughts coursed through the young shaman's mind as she walked away from the still laughing group. "Why would Hyrdoss give me a message but not give me any information that would help me with it." A sudden idea made the shaman smirk, a small pale gray circle glowed as it surrounded her. Ten little tornadoes began to form from the nether, they bowed deeply before the elven shaman.

"You have summoned us mistress." the spirits asked not looking up from the dirt.

"Yes I did. I request you search for a human looking around the Ghostlands. You can move like the wind as I can not. Please come back to me when you find them. It is important." Serenity said the little spirits nodded and vanished into the winds disappearing into different directions. "I wonder how long this will take..." Serenity sighed walking back towards the town.

…

A young human woman in flowing blue and white robes rode upon a small brown stallion. Her black hair tied up into a large puffy pony tail swished as her cobalt blue eyes scanned the dead lands. A small narrow sword was sheathed on her hip on the other side was a dusty looking old tome.

The only sound in the area was the clicking of her horse's hooves on the old stone made they young lady nervous. The sudden swish of air blowing through the branches of a dead elm made her yelp as she quickly turned to the tree.

"Why did I come here... why did I come here... why... did I come ...whhhyyyyy." She whined as she held the reigns tightly.

…

Serenity sighed as she sat in the dilapidated inn's bar, the warm tea before her growing colder by the passing second. The barkeep seemed to shy away from the strange elf as she stared into the green herbal water in front of her.

A sudden gust of wind seemed to brighten the shaman's spirits instantly as a small elemental floated nearby.

"I have found the target mistress. They are two and a half kilometers south from here." He bowed causing Serenity to smirk.

"Lead the way." Serenity said shifting into a small transparent wolf and bolting out the door.

Serenity breathed deeply as she followed the little spirit down the stone path. It had been a long time since she had shifted and it was not as easy as the tauren druids made it look. She bound around a corner and met the hooves of a horse. She yelped causing the horse to rear back on its hind legs, the sound of a female shriek pierced the air. The clatter of hooves slowed as the horse calmed down, the rider sighed loudly and looked in front of her.

"Shoo little wolf. I don't want to hurt you shoo." She spoke waving her hand at Serenity's form.

"You should be the one that should worrying about being hurt human." Serenity spoke in her current form causing the woman's eyes to widen. "You are in Sin'dorei land. Humans are not too welcome here anymore." Serenity said returning to her original elven form causing the horse to be slightly startled. "It is okay little one." Serenity said holding out a hand to the horse calming it quickly.

"Who are you." The woman asked quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am Amy Runetouch. I have business with a Darill Windsong. I have a letter from my mother for him." The lady spoke reaching into a bag and pulling out a slip of brown parchment.

"Well I am Serenity Windsong." Serenity said causing Amy's face to brighten.

"So you must know a Darill Windsong then." She smiled.

"I know A Darill Windsong." Serenity said crossing her arms across her chest. "Can you describe your Darill and see if he is the same."

"Oh yes. My mother said he was about six foot three inches. Long blond hair dark blue eyes that.." Amy blushed slightly before continuing. "Dark blue eyes that seemed like the deepest oceans. He met her in Lordaeron many years ago. Something about peace treaties. They fell in love from what I heard and she still loves him." Amy looked into the sky as if she was in deep thought.

Serenity seemed to wobble slightly causing the young rider to turn her attention to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need help I think I have a health potion here in the bag." Amy asked getting a waving motion in return.

"I am just a little stunned. I didn't think something like this would happen." Serenity stuttered as she moved to a nearby dead elm.

"Well did I describe the right one?" Amy asked as she dismounted her steed. "If he is the same I can give this to you and be on my way."

"You would be giving that letter to a dead man's daughter." Serenity coughed out as she punched the tree causing Amy to jump.

"What? Darill Windsong is dead! For how long?" Amy asked moving closer to Serenity placing a comforting hand on her back as it heaved.

"He... died... during the attack on the ...Sunwell. He died defending... our way of life." Serenity said between sobs. "Also... I think I may be... more connected... to you than ...we both want to know..." Serenity turned her back to the tree and slid to the dirt looking up into the sky.

"What do I do with this?" Amy held up the letter like it was damming evidence in a murder case that the killer just confessed before she got to use it.

"It was written... by your...sniff... mother correct..." Serenity said wiping her eyes cleaning them of tears, Amy nodded getting a soft smile from the shaman. "Lets read it."

Amy stepped back and gasped. "This is a private letter. I couldn't do that."

"Hand it to me I will read it." Serenity said holding out a hand.

"I can't do that." Amy said pulling the letter behind her shielding it from her outstretched hand.

"You were going to give it to me just a few minutes ago."

"Yea but I didn't know Darill was dead and you would read it."

"You want to know what I think it says."

"What?"

"It is a letter of explanation about their love and yours and my connection."

"We don't have a connection I am just a messenger for my mother and you are just a daughter of one of her... old ...lovers..." Amy spoke the gears beginning to turn in her mind.

"Little Miss Runetouch is finally starting to get the idea." Serenity smirked.

"Eeeeeeewwww." Amy cringed her hands shaking comically in the air. "Your dad and my mom did the eeeeewwww." Serenity burst out laughing at the young mage's reaction. "Why are you laughing this is gross."

"I am laughing because if they didn't do that I wouldn't be here." Serenity chuckled standing up in and looking at the stunned look on the young woman's face. "Close your mouth it is rude."

"How did you come to that conclusion. That my mom gave birth to you. Or you elves have strange mating rituals." Amy cringed again at the twisted thoughts in her mind.

"Okay... I don't want to know what you are thinking. We elves have the same basic reproduction as you humans just we don't reproduce as often." Serenity said calmly. "I want to know where your mother is."

"She is in a city called Theramore. It is across the sea, I have been traveling for what seems to be forever. The Wildhammer dwarves were able to send me to a place called Light's Hope. It was a chapel about a days ride from here." Amy said pointing to the south.

"I know the place my teacher took me there once. Theramore why does that sound so familiar..." Serenity thought aloud.

"It is the home of my idol Lady Jaina Proudmoore." Amy seemed to swoon at the mention of the name.

"Oh by the gods I know about her. She warned the horde of an attack a few weeks ago. Thanks to her we were able to fend it off. I wanted to thank her personally but I don't I would be able to have the chance." Serenity smiled as she looked at the dark dirt.

"Oh we can go there in just a second." Amy smiled digging into the saddlebags on her horse.

"What are you talking about?"

"I failed to take the letter to Darill. I am going home to Theramore. I can open a portal for us to use." Amy said pulling out a dusty scroll.

"What do you mean us."

"You wanted to meet mom and Lady Proudmoore right? This would be the easiest way. You helped me I help you." Amy said undoing the clasp on the scroll.

"That is kind of you but isn't Theramore an alliance town. Horde members are usually not very welcome." Serenity said as Amy laid the scroll on the dirt.

"You don't seem all that blood thirsty to me. If there is a problem you can claim you know the main orc guy or something. Lady Proudmoore seems to have some friendship with him." Amy stood up and smiled as the scroll turned into a glowing portal. "Go on through Francis. We will right behind you." She spoke to the horse, it seemed to understand her as it stepped into the wall of energy and vanishing. "Now it is our turn." Amy smiled as she grabbed Serenity's arm and pulled her into the glowing gateway.

In a blinding flash of light and then darkness, Serenity's eyes crept open and she found herself face down looking at wooden floorboards. The sounds of two people arguing echoed around her. Serenity coughed as she stood confused slightly that she was now indoors.

"What have I told you about teleporting your horse in here." A elegant yet irritated voice said.

"I was traveling back quickly. I wasn't thinking." A familiar voice said in their defense, Serenity figured it was Amy.

"What about the other one you brought with you. How do you know she isn't dangerous." The elegant one spoke. "Oh dear she is awake." Serenity turned to face the two and first noticed the pale features of a high elf sorceress try to shield Amy with her body. "Don't move or I will blast you."

"Wait Ysuria. She isn't going to hurt anyone. If she would have hurt me she would have done it long before we teleported." Amy protested earning a glare from the high elf.

"She reeks of magic. Stay away you." Ysuria shouted pointed a wand at Serenity.

"Can I sit down I don't travel like that too often." Serenity said calmly looking for a chair. Serenity spotted one and plopped down on the wooden stool. "Amy dragged me through that after I told her that the man she was looking for is dead."

Amy kicked her toe of her shoe into the floorboards nervously as the high elf looked at the young mage sternly. "It is true. She protested, but there is more to it than that."

"Is there." The high elf said coldly lowering her wand.

"Yes, due to the information we both have. I believe I may be her half-sister." Serenity said calmly getting confused looks from both of the magi. "Put two and two together Amy. Your Mom loved my Dad..."

"Oh right we talked about that..." Amy chuckled awkwardly getting glares from the two elves.

"She isn't all there in the head is she?"

"Some days I wonder the same thing..."

**...**

**Authors note:** Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. The answer to the question was sort of a trick I am sorry. There were three languages on the shield.

Orcish : Bin mog g'thazag cha : I will protect you

Zandali: Zufli: Little witch

Thalassian: Anar'alah : Of the light or by the light. I liked of the light better.


	33. Chapter 33

Serenity sat beside a human mage awkwardly watching as a high elf magi paced in front of them. The woman seemed distressed as she waited for a special arrival.

Serenity sighed loudly leaning on the arm of the chair. "I didn't get dragged here to watch you burn a hole in the floor."

"You are very rude elf. Lady Proudmoore will be here any moment and..." Ysuria spoke but was interrupted by a flash of energy.

A woman surging with magical energies stepped out of a portal along with a large night elf warrior and another wizard. Her blond hair covered the left side of her face. Her blue robes looked much more elegant than Amy's robes but the two mages matched.

The night elf behind her had dark hair and a pair of tattoos cut down her face. Her dark armor seemed to absorb any light in the room, on her back a large hammer was sheathed. The other wizard was a older man wearing elegant yellow and black robes. His dark hair was slicked back to hide lines of gray.

"What seems to be the trouble Ysuria?" Jaina Proudmoore asked as she eyed the room.

"This elf is a member of the horde my lady. Amy Runetouch brought her back from a mission to deliver a letter." The high elf explained as Serenity rolled her eyes and Amy bowed her head.

"Has she attacked you or Amy?" Jaina asked with a smile.

"Well... no she hasn't but she is an enemy of the alliance." Ysuria protested.

"Ysuria. How long have you lived here."

"Since the founding my lady."

"Have you not learned that today's enemies can be tomorrow's friends." Jaina said getting the high elf to to bow her head and mumble her reply. "Now then who are you and what business do you have here on Theramore."

"I am Serenity Windsong. I was dragged here because I wanted to see Amy's mother due to personal business." Serenity said quickly. "If you are THE Jaina Proudmoore then I wish to thank you for the warning a few weeks ago. If you had not sent word then Orgrimmar my have been a pile of rubble now."

"I need no thanks. I want peace in this world as Thrall does. You are a student of his if I remember correctly."Jaina said getting a nod from Serenity. "Ysuria I know you act tough but I don't think you would have been able to hold Miss Windsong back if you tried." Jaina laughed getting a huff from the high elf. "You smell of nature it is peaceful."

"Thank you."

"Lady Proudmoore I do not mean to be rude but may I take Miss Windsong to my mother, so she can be on her way." Amy bowed.

"Ah yes forgive me. Yes you are free to do your business. Be warned many of the other guards are not as welcoming as I or Amy Runetouch." Jaina said smiling. "Enjoy your stay in Theramore."

"I will hopefully." Serenity bowed she turned to Amy who seemed to be in a state of shock. "Um Amy?"

"Lady Proudmoore knows my name." Amy smiled broadly getting groans and sighs from the room.

…

Amy marched ahead of the horde shaman a bright smile on her lips. She pointed out various things that she found interesting to Serenity, the stables, a bakery that sold honey bread that was "To die for.". The young magi seemed content to show her guest around the small but beautiful city. Finally they arrived at a small wooden house along the outside wall of the city.

Amy burst through the the wooden doors and shouted. "Mom I'm home!"

"I'm in the den honey." A older woman's voice answered as Amy kicked off her shoes and rushed around a corner.

Serenity hesitantly took off her boots and tried to follow the energetic girl. The shaman stopped before turning the corner, Serenity slowly peeked around the corner to see Amy hugging a taller older woman.

The woman wore a simple brown dress but she seemed to have a relaxing aura about her. Her long black hair had streaks of silver and was tied into a long pony tail. The woman's dark blue eyes seemed to hone in on on Serenity to cause her to let out a 'eep' before hiding behind the corner.

"Who did you bring home Amy." The woman asked lovingly stern.

"Well I ran into a little snag with the delivery."

"Oh?" Her mother smiled.

Amy dug into her bag and withdrew the brown parchment. "I couldn't deliver it to him due to he is dead mom."

Her mother clutched her heart staggering back slightly, Amy quickly grabbed her arm steadying her. The young mage moved her mother to a nearby chair, she sat stunned at her daughter's words.

"I brought home Darill's daughter. She wanted to see you and Lady Proudmoore said it was okay." Amy said motioning to Serenity to come forward. Serenity stepped around the corner and bowed her head. "Mom this is ..."

"Serenity Windsong." Her mother interrupted her daughter causing both young women to gasp in surprise. "You have grown."

"Yes ma'am." Serenity said nervously stepping closer to the older woman. Amy looked between the two confused.

"I couldn't imagine seeing you again. It has been over twenty years." She shook her head in amazement. "I am sure you have many questions."

"I do but I can ask them later if you want to ask more about father." Serenity said causing the woman to smile.

"First I would like to ask you one thing." She said getting Serenity to nod. "Do you know my name?"

Serenity blushed and looked to the wooden floor. "I am sorry. I never learned that I was a half-elf until a few months ago. Darill was dead and Olwen was not a fountain of information."

"It is alright dear. I am Trisha Runetouch. I was Trisha Fordragon when I met your father." Trisha said lowering her head. "How did Darill pass away? Please don't sugar coat it." She asked coldly causing Serenity to stiffen.

"He was killed during the attack on the Sunwell by Arthas Menethil. He fought valiantly and died defending our homeland." Serenity said a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "He was the only one that believed in me when I was growing up. He helped me grow strong along with my sister."

"That is good to hear. I am happy to hear he died protecting something he loved." Trisha said standing and pulling Serenity into a hug, the young shaman hesitated before giving into the embrace.

The pair separated, Trisha got her first real good look at her first born. "How old are you now Serenity?"

"Twenty five summers."

"It has been so long. May I ask what have you been doing to get these scars. You are far too pretty to have scars dear." Trisha said getting the young shaman to blush.

"I work as a shaman to the Horde. This scar..." Serenity rubbed the fading gash on her eye. "This was done during a betrayal. Inflicted by my other sister."

"What kind of sister attacks another." Amy shouted causing Serenity to blush. "She must be a wicked witch to do something like that."

"It doesn't matter Amy."

"Why not you should get revenge on her. She scratched your face after all."

"She is dead." Serenity said quickly stopping Amy's thoughts in their tracks. "It was believed to be suicide but they found no weapon."

"You must be wreck dear. Let me get some coffee for us." Trisha said moving towards what Serenity guessed was a kitchen.

"I drink tea Trisha." Serenity said quickly making Trisha smile.

"Just like your father, also you can call me Mom." Trisha said disappearing behind a wall.

Amy looked at Serenity as the shaman shook her head. "You aren't going to call Mom mom are you."

"No I don't think I can." Serenity said her voice dripping with sadness.

"Well you can look at it this way." Amy said smiling making Serenity look at her. "Even if you don't call her it, she is what she is."

The pair sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes until Serenity spoke. "So what do you do Amy."

"Currently I am a mage apprentice. I do odd jobs for people around town and live here with mom and dad." Amy smiled. " I want to be strong like Lady Proudmoore."

A sudden realization dawned on Serenity. Her face must have shown a lot from the confused looks Amy gave her.

"What's wrong Serenity."

"How do we explain all this to your father." Serenity said and waited for a reaction from the young mage but got nothing. "You know the whole I am Trisha's child from a long time ago."

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem." Amy smiled wildly.

"Why is that?" Serenity asked suspiciously.

"Cause I heard the whole thing." A deep manly voice behind Serenity spoke.

Serenity jumped into the air letting out a yelp earning hearty laughs from the two human occupants. Serenity turned to see a tall muscular man behind her. His graying hair matched his neatly kept gray beard, is green eyes showed the young shaman years of hardship but also were soft and warming. He wore rather large plate armor, the golden anchor of Theramore was adorning his chest.

"Daddy you shouldn't sneak up on guests like that." Amy giggled hugging her father.

"Some bad habits are hard to break dear. Also from what I over heard already she is more than a guest." Her father chuckled. "I am Thomas Runetouch. Nice to meet you, and sorry for the scare."

"It is alright. Serenity Windsong." Serenity held out a hand.

"Well welcome to the family Serenity." He smiled warmly as he shook her hand. Something about that man's smile contagious and caused Serenity to smile.

…

Elsewhere on the continent of Kalimdor. A orcish messenger leaped past a few stalled carts of goods in the streets of the orcish capital. He skidded to halt before a heavily armed orc.

"High Overlord Saurfang I bring word from Everlook." The orc knelt breathing hard.

"Speak swift one." Saurfang spoke his voice booming.

"The goblins of Everlook request assistance in a matter of a shadowy person killing and maiming people."

"What information do you have of this rogue." Saurfang asked getting a small bundle of papers thrust out to him.

"This was all I could get from the goblins before they ran to their houses. The populous is very frightened." The messenger bowed.

"Thank you. I will take this information to the Warchief." Saurfang frowned as he read. "This is grim indeed."

Saurfang walked into the large hold. Thrall sat at the far end his advisers were running around doing various tasks. The Warchief sighed as he noticed the hardened warrior holding up even more papers in the sky.

"My Warchief there is reports of a few incidents to the north. The goblins of Everlook have requested our aid." Saurfang said as he reached the papers to the young Warchief.

"This does not bode well High Overlord. How many soldiers do you request to need to sort out this mess." Thrall asked quickly scanning the pages. "Wait... this is strange."

"You saw that also. These reports were not let out publicly so everyone is afraid but..." Saurfang said crossing his arms.

"This threat is only attacking male blood elves." Thrall said looking up to a nodding Saurfang. "This seems too suspicious to over look."

"That is my thoughts exactly. It seems we have what the humans call a serial murderer." Saurfang said sternly. "We have catch this person and see how they tick."

"I do not condone torture Saurfang." Thrall said giving the warrior a glare.

"It will not be my Warchief." Saurfang bowed his head. "From my experience shadow priests have skills that can test and examine minds of many."

"Take who you need to take this monster down. Just remember the lines that cannot be crossed." Thrall said coldly getting the hardened warrior to nod and spin on his heel. "Also Saurfang. You are too important to the horde so choose a team for the hunt. Don't go yourself."

"Yes my Warchief."

…

Serenity sat across the table from the small family that she had come to find out was relatives. Something was nagging in her mind as she watched as Amy and Thomas joked and laughed with their food. Thomas had playfully threatened his daughter with a drumstick after his daughter had tossed some peas on to his plate. Serenity turned to see the soft blue eyes of Trisha. Serenity blushed before dropping her eyes down to her own plate.

"Something on your mind Serenity?" Trisha asked getting a nod from the elf.

"I feel like a intruder here. It is sort of awkward that you all accepted this so easily." Serenity said taking a bite of chicken. "For instance Thomas welcomed me as a daughter quicker than most blood elves see me as their own kind."

"That is just his way dear." Trisha smiled glancing over to her husband, who was separating the peas on his plate as if readying ammunition.

"Also even you accepted Darill's death so quickly after I told you how it happened." Serenity said getting a solemn nod from Trisha.

"I had a vision years ago that something happened but I was a coward and couldn't send word. Amy finally gave me a final push a few weeks ago." Trisha said smiling softly picking at her meal. "I may have lost him but I regained something I had given up so long ago."

"You mean me right?" Serenity asked swallowing a bite of food.

"Yes dear. I am amazed that you have grown up to a fine woman. Not exactly as I had envisioned but still ..." Trisha smiled getting a smile from Serenity, the elf's eyes suddenly widened quickly.

"Oh yes Trisha I forgot to show you something." Serenity said standing up from the table. "Excuse me for a second."

The family watched as the elf almost bounced into the entryway stunned as she returned holding a large battered old shield. Trisha's eyes began to water slightly as memories began to wash over her. Serenity handed the older woman the shield, letting her to hand drift over the various scars and dents. The family were mesmerized by the cobalt aegis.

"The spell has worn off." Trisha said softly.

"What spell Mom?" Amy asked.

"It was a heartwarming spell. It is the same spell I put on your first staff we made together." Trisha said as the memories returned to her daughter. "It would feel comforting to anyone who the spell caster felt affection for. I wonder why it wore off?"

"I can explain that." Serenity said sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "The shield protected me from Father's blade that my sister wielded. It protected me but shattered from the attack. My master reforged it for me before the attack on Orgrimmar that Jaina Proudmoore helped warn us about." Serenity pointed to the back of the shield to the plaque between the arm straps. "He had that added for me."

"I can't read this what does it mean?" Trisha asked as her finger hovered over the letters.

"It says 'I will protect you Little witch of the light.'. My teacher has strange ways to comfort people." Serenity chuckled.

"It seems this shield has more memories than just my little enchantment." Trisha smiled as she hugged the cobalt armor close. "I never thought that something like this would have such a story. I guess this world is full of surprises isn't it."

Thomas smiled reaching across the table and resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Amy just smiled as she looked across the table watching her mother. Trisha handed the shield back to her first daughter with a soft smile.

"Thank you for showing me the present that I gave your father. I am surprised that it was still around." Trisha said pulling Serenity into a hug. A sudden knock on the door made her release the hug and stand up. "Coming!." She shouted rushing quickly out the room. "Serenity it is for you." Trisha shouted from the other room earning confused looks from the whole room.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders before walking into the entryway. She turned the corner to see the slightly worried look of Trisha as she stood to beside the High elf from before and three guards.

"Can you come with us Miss Windsong." Ysuria said coldly.

"Why may I ask." Serenity said calmly eying the high elf cautiously.

"Lady Proudmoore has requested your presence." Ysuria said with a glare.

"Well I guess I can't leave the lady waiting." Serenity said grabbing her boots from the floor. "For some reason I have a feeling I won't be able to see you for a while. Thank you for having me in your home Trisha. Also give my thanks to Amy and Thomas." Serenity bowed as she stood.

"It was a honor to see you again. I will tell them." Trisha said pulling Serenity into a hug.

They separated and Serenity marched along side the platinum blond haired high elf to the tower in the center of town. The guards marched slightly behind the two elves their eyes trained on the shaman.

"So why do you need the armed escort." Serenity asked pointing to the three humans.

"They are not for me blood elf." Ysuria almost spat. "You may act nice and all but I don't trust you."

"Not to sound arrogant, but I think I could take you down." Serenity said chuckling earning a growl from the high elf.

"You are lucky that I don't teleport you into the Maelstrom. Lady Proudmoore would not be pleased if I did." Ysuria scoffed.

The pair arrived at the central tower and began the climb to the top. The air seemed to grow heavier as the young shaman neared the target. The pair stopped before the leader of Theramore and her assistants, the three sat behind a large oak table watching the stairs in a odd silence. Jaina Proudmoore stood up and waved them over to a pair of chairs.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here at this time."

"Yes I was slightly curious."

"I wanted a way to open up a way to speak with the horde. I know I cannot always send humans to Orgrimmar and expect open arms. Also I am very busy and cannot go myself." Jaina said getting nods from the two on her side of the table. "You have a connection to both Alliance and Horde. You must see what I am getting at."

"I think so. You want me to be like an ambassador for the horde to you and vice versa." Serenity said getting nods from the three most powerful people in Theramore. "I don't know what to say."

"I object!" Ysuria slammed a fist into the table top. "She just arrived today and you are giving her power."

"I agree with this one. At this moment I can't remember your name." Serenity said eying the high elf she walked in with. "I have no reason to accept and to stay here. This could go to someone else that has been here longer than I."

"We know this is unfair to many that wanted to be ambassador to the horde but we must realize that Serenity already is a member of the horde. She is also a daughter of a member of the Alliance." Archmage Tervosh said leaning his elbows on the table. "We just need consent from officials in Orgrimmar to confirm that you will and can be an ambassador."

Serenity groaned as she let her chin fall to the table top. "I hardly think I am the right person for this job... Wait I would have to meet with alliance ambassadors also right?" Serenity asked looking up at the three powerful people across the table, they nodded getting a curse from the shaman. "I don't have to decide right now do I?"

"No this is a large decision in your life we would not want you to jump in rashly." Jaina said smiling softly.

"I think I will head to Orgrimmar. This is something I would have to talk to Thrall about I assume." Serenity saw more nods getting a groan from the shaman. "I will need to borrow a wyvern."

"We don't have those beasts." Ysuria said crossing her arms. "We fly griffons around here."

"Fine. How could they be that different." Serenity sighed standing from her chair. "Lead the way. Miss stick in the mud."

Ysuria huffed loudly leading the young shaman out the tower. The three behind the table sighed loudly.

"You could have teleported them Milady." Pained the normally silent night elf spoke.

"I could have but dropping someone into the heart of Grommash hold would not be a good thing." Jaina deadpanned leaning on a elbow. "Not to mention I am starting to have second thoughts about this."

The other two laughed causing the leader of Theramore to let out a small chuckle herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Serenity sighed loudly as her steed floated through the horde controlled skies. Her golden griffin squawked loudly causing the young shaman to grab the reigns tightly as it dove through the clouds. She sighed loudly as familiar red dusty sky of Durotar. Quickly as she noticed the change she entered the massive orcish capital. The griffin landed on the large tower housing the wind master without the aid of the shaman on its back.

Serenity groaned as she hopped off the beast's back to the welcoming gesture of a spear pointed in her direction. "Can you not point that at me."

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" the guard shouted getting a loud sigh from the shaman.

"I will be going to meet Thrall. I will give you answers when I am less exhausted." Serenity yawned pushing the spear away and walked away from the confused orc.

Serenity walked sluggishly through the dusty streets. Her feet only seeming to speed up when her boot caught a rock or hole in the sand. She slowly came upon the familiar building of one of her teachers, Grommash Hold. Serenity sighed as she moved towards the door.

"Hi guys." Serenity waved as she passed the two guards at the entrance. "I will let myself in." The two guards chuckled as they watched her pass.

"Yo Thrall." Serenity shouted through the halls, earning glares of confusion and rage as the blood elf disrespected the halls.

"Serenity Windsong what brings you here in such a manner?" Thrall asked moving towards his former student.

"I am tired from a long flight. Sorry." Serenity dug into a small satchel on her waist and pulled out a crumpled letter and held it out to her Warchief. "This is from Jaina Proudmoore."

Thrall gave the blood elf a confused look before taking the message. Reading the words quickly he raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Serenity?"

"That she wants to make me some sort of ambassador for the horde. Ya it is true." Serenity said awkwardly scratching her head. "I can't see it working too well. My common isn't great. I have the refinements of a ogre."

Thrall chuckled at his student's speech. "If you take a duty such as this you will not be able to work when we raise a call to arms. Do you want to take this duty Miss Windsong." Thrall asked getting a shrug from the blood elf. "This is a big decision and you have traveled from Theramore. You must be exhausted."

"I am tired... wait a second what do you mean I can't work when a call to arms happens." Serenity asked her eyes wide.

"You would be a political figure. It does not look good if politicians are killed in battle. You would be trying to work out peace agreements and such." Thrall spoke calmly trying to explain. "You would be more important away from battle is the easiest way of saying this." Thrall said turning away from his student and started to walk to his throne.

"So all that training was for nothing?" Serenity asked clenching her fists.

"Not at all." Thrall said confidently. "You don't have to take this duty. Just remember there is more to being a shaman than just being able to speak with the elements child."

Serenity bowed slightly turning away from her teacher and Warchief. Thrall watched with a small smirk on his face as she walked out of the room.

Serenity walked for what felt like hours her head looking directly at her feet. Her boots scuffed along the dirt paths of Orgrimmar. She had no destination but something seemed to be guiding her path. She soon found herself looking across the a small lake that she remembered was in the Valley of Honor. She stood on the small wooden dock looking to the red rock walls and a small waterfall running off the drop.

"I wonder what Kaldesh would say about this? Or Nerthius." Serenity said aloud sighing as the young paladin's name exited her lips. Her eyes bolted upwards to the dark starry sky. "Aw crap!"

Serenity shifted into a ghostly wolf and bolted from her spot her feet pounding the dusty trail. The young shaman quickly made her way through the dwindling crowds of people populating the streets. She quickly ran out the main gates her breath ragged as she made her way to the zeppelin tower. She eyed the zeppelin as the goblins tossed the lines away getting ready to set sail. She groaned loudly as she pushed herself a little more to get up the ramp to the dock, her feet sounded loudly as she trampled the wooden floorboards. With a last ditch leap she landed on the beginning to leave airship.

She returned to her original form breathing heavily clutching her chest. Other passengers eyed the late arrival with a few chuckles as they began to carry out their business. She stared up at the dark blue canvas of the balloon above her for a while as she caught her breath.

After a few minutes the young shaman sat up looking across the deck to the other passengers, Trolls, orcs, even a few forsaken returning to the Forsaken capital. One person caught the attention of the shaman. They wore a long flowing purple robe with a dark blue cloak covering most of their body. They also wore what looked like a skull of a horse on their head shrouding their face. The figure walked past Serenity giving the young shaman a chill up her spine as they passed.

Serenity couldn't help but stare as the figure walked almost silently below deck. Her eyes lingered at the entrance to the lower decks mesmerized by what they could have been. A grunt from a forsaken caused her to turn towards the undead.

"That guy gave me the creeps. Send a chill right to your bones he does." The forsaken muttered to a female orc and male troll.

"Ya mon. Some tings just ain't natural an dat is bein one a dem." The troll replied visibly shivering.

The small group continued chatting but Serenity began to ignore them. Her attention was turned to the clear starry skies above the cold waters of the Maelstrom sea. Her heart seemed to ache as old memories returned to her.

…

Elsewhere in the city of Silvermoon the young paladin known as Nerthius sighed as he sat at a bar. He swished his wine in his glass lazily watching the red liquid swirl. The bartender eyed him curiously as he took a long sip from the glass.

"Something on your mind?" The bartender asked getting a chuckle from the blood knight.

"Ya I think I was stood up by a friend." Nerthius said sitting his glass on the counter.

"Well that is rough. At least it isn't your girlfriend that would be really low." The bartender commented turning to fill another customer's drink.

"Yea. She couldn't be something like that." Nerthius whispered looking at the remaining red liquid. He quickly tipped the glass back drinking the contents. He dropped a few coins on the table and began to head to the door. "If a blood elf with black hair and shamanistic equipment comes in looking for me. Tell her I will be at my place."

Nerthius looked up to the dark sky and shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't like her to miss something so important as an anniversary."

…

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the snowy lands of Winterspring a troll knelt in the snow. He drug his hand through a hoof print in the hard crusty snow. He lifted his hand up and let the snow drift off his fingers. He eyed the snow as it dropped stiffly to the ground.

"Got a hint of how long ago these were made? Hunter." A orc asked as he rubbed his arms beneath his heavy wool cloak.

"Aye mon. Dey be a few 'ours ta a day old. Dey couldn't 'ave gotten far." The troll said straightening up from his position. "Da target be goin south true da pass ta Azshara. It be strange if dey wan ta avoid da 'orde."

"It doesn't matter. We were called out here to find this person and that is what we will do." The orc said turning towards a pair of Tauren a few meters away. "Mount up men. We will get this nut job."

The troll chuckled as he wiped away the snow sticking to his knees. The troll smiled to his timber wolf pet, the canine looked up to it's master with pleading eyes. "Off we go again ole boy. 'ope ya can keep up." The hunter said to his companion as his purple skinned raptor bounded up next to him. The wolf barked happily taking a few sniffs of the tracks, the creature bolted through the snow quickly making the troll smile. "At a boy."

**...**

**Author's Note: It feels like this chapter took me forever and I don't find it all that great. Give me your opinions loyal readers. read and review and all that junk. :)  
**


	35. Chapter 35

Serenity sighed loudly as she looked out at the rainy weather that welcomed her to the Eastern Kingdoms. The dark and dreary skies released a torrent of rain as the airship docked into the rickety tower. She held her shield over her head as a makeshift umbrella as others rushed to the safety of the ruins. A chill ran up the young elf's spine, Serenity couldn't tell if it was the weather or the figure that just stepped on the deck from below.

The figure ignored most of the other members of the horde. Their purple cloak shrouding their body from any clue of who could be under the cloth. The figure couldn't help but draw the attention of the other passengers as the cold aura seemed to cut into everyone.

Serenity eyed the figure as they headed eastward after leaving the tower. The shaman shrugged as she made her way to the ruins to the teleporter inside the walls. She remembered the magical transporter but did not use it often, whenever she came this way with Kaldesh they never used it because of her teacher's hatred to the arcane. Serenity smirked at the old memories resurfacing as she neared the artifact.

With a flash of light Serenity looked at the pale stone walls of a tower in Silvermoon. Her somewhat sullen mood seemed to grow as she stepped through a golden doorway to see five heavily armed guards staring at her. Instinctively she froze as the guards glared at her.

"Whoa I have never seen so many guarding this entrance before." Serenity said relaxing some as she looked at the guards.

"We have been told by the rest of the horde that members of the alliance have been developing ways to use our teleporters. This is a precaution citizen." One guard barked at the shaman causing her to rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Alright good luck catching some of those allies." Serenity said giving the guards a thumbs up but got not response in return.

Serenity walked past the guards and entered the large conference room that was occupied by three very important elves and a whole mess of heavily armed guards. The room seemed to turn to her as she walked down the ramp into the room.

Serenity raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No you reek of an unfamiliar magic shaman." Grand Magister Rommath commented.

"I sense a few different magics. Two sources of arcane maybe three, and one of the darkest form of fel magic I have ever felt." Halduron Brightwing said drawing his bow at the young shaman. "Explain yourself shaman or I will pin you to the wall."

"I was working as an ambassador of sorts to the alliance. One of the sources I know would be Jaina Proudmoore. She had a few assistants with her, but I didn't sense any dark magics from any of them." Serenity held up her hands in defense.

"Lay down your bow Halduron. I believe her." The Regent Lord said calmly making the ranger lower his weapon. "I sense the other magics are fainter than the dark magics. Did you meet anyone strange on your return trip?"

"Well there was a creepy person wearing a horse skull on their head. The goblins on the airship let them pass but the other passengers didn't feel safe with them around."

"Sounds like a necromancer does it not." Rommath said turning towards his leader. "Which direction did they head Shaman?"

"The east towards the plague lands." Serenity said getting dark looks from the three elves. "Can I go? I am sort of late for a meeting."

"Yes, you can go. Take care."

Serenity nodded leaving the three leaders with their concerned looks on their faces. The young shaman walked swiftly through the streets, she came to a stop as she let a few blood elves pass. Their black clothes made the shaman shiver slightly and look down at her own equipment.

A sudden awkward feeling washed over the young lady as she looked down on her well used robes and armor. Her circlet seemed to be the only piece of the set that didn't have some sort of damage to it. Glancing up the street Serenity smirked at the welcoming sight of a clothing store.

She quickly entered and glanced at the wardrobes hanging off the walls. She wasn't long looking at the long flowing robes when she was surprised by a large blood elf male popping up beside her. She let out a small shriek as the flamboyantly dressed elf smiled.

"May I help you miss." He grinned.

"I am just looking around. I need to replace this gear." Serenity said pointing to her shoulders, almost is if on queue the front of one of the silver wolves face dropped off and clanged on the floor.

The blood elf held a hand over his mouth comically. "This is hideous. Why did you not come to us sooner. You are a fashion disaster." The blood elf screamed grabbing Serenity's arm and dragging her deeper into the store.

Thirty minutes passed and Serenity stepped out of the strange shop in a new outfit. A long flowing robe made of linked icy dragon scales, heavy woolen padding was adorned by pale blue crystals. Her shoulders were adorned by three larger crystals surrounded by hardened leather and the bones of the fallen beasts of Northrend. Her gloves matched with similar glowing gems surrounding her forearms. In her hands she held her circlet that had served her well over the long months of training, Serenity smiled as she placed it on her head. She silently wrapped her icy blue cloak around herself and began to walk the streets.

Walking through the streets her feet drew her to an old place that she wished that held better memories. The large rot iron gate that was now held open by four guards wearing only dark reds compared to their usual reds and golds. Many blood elves were filing past the guards women and young teens mostly, many their eyes filled with tears, all with grim looks on their faces.

Serenity watched as many elves passed their faces and tears making the young lady regret coming here today. "You missed your chance to get here yesterday." A familiar voice spoke behind her.

"I am sorry Nerthius. Something came up and I couldn't return in time." Serenity said turning to the young captain of the blood knights.

"What could be more important than visiting your father?" Nerthius asked with a bemused look on his face and crossing his arms.

"I found my mother." Serenity said coldly turning to the crowds that began to thin out. There was an awkward silence between the two elves for a few moments.

Nerthius stood stunned as Serenity watched crowds. "Wait... what?" The paladin stuttered as the shaman's words finally sunk in.

Serenity sighed. "I found my mother. She is alive and well. She has a new husband and daughter, and lives in Theramore." Her voice seemed emotionless as she watched the crowds.

"That is an alliance city how did you find her?" Nerthius asked moving up beside his friend.

"I was teleported in it is a strange and weird story I don't care to talk about right now." Serenity said moving towards the iron gate. She nodded to the guards as she passed.

Nerthius stood rooted in place watching Serenity's back as she moved away from him. Something about her words bugged the young man. He couldn't get past how she seemed to grow colder as she mentioned more of her mother's state. He grew concerned about her as she disappeared from view.

…

Serenity moved past many elves as they wept over the makeshift markers of their loved ones that fell so long ago. One woman Serenity noticed threw herself onto the monument of her loved one and was dramatically crying over it. The young shaman ignored many of the elves as she moved to the one stone that mattered to her. Kneeling at a familiar gray headstone, Serenity brushed some dirt that was blown onto it's surface. The shaman clapped her hands together and lowered her head, as she did the world around her faded into inky blackness.

Serenity looked up the stone to see a faint outline of a strong well defined Blood elf standing in front of her. His long flowing blond hair and soft warming eyes made the young woman smile softly. His crisp red uniform looked untarnished even through the years of being on the other side. The man smiled at the lady before him and gave her a nod of approval.

"You have grown a lot since I have been gone. You look like you have grown into a very strong warrior Serenity." The elf spoke causing Serenity to blush.

"Nice to see you again Ann'da." Serenity said tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Much has happened since you died. I have tried to visit as much as I could."

"It is alright child. I forgive you if cannot visit this dark and depressing place." Darill spoke softly chuckling slightly. "I hope you have fixed your spat with your mother. I do not want to appear before her to scold you like you were a child."

"I have not spoken to Olwen since she told me I was not hers." Serenity said avoiding her father's gaze.

"Ah so she told you that. I am sorry child for not telling you myself but at the time I did not think you were old enough to understand." Darill said his ghostly features showing signs of guilt.

"It is fine Ann'da. I have found Trisha Foredragon." Serenity said not looking up to see her father's surprised reaction. "She goes by Runetouch now. She has a loving and understanding husband and daughter."

"It does my spirit well that she is safe and happy. I always thought that you resembled her, in looks and attitude." Darill sighed before kneeling himself before the young lady. "I sense something is not sitting right with you though child."

"Is it that obvious?" Serenity asked looking up to the softly smiling face of her father.

"A parent knows many things about their child without the child having to say a word. What troubles you?"

"I was asked to be a ambassador between the horde and alliance. I was told that I couldn't be in the front lines. I want to be able to be able help but it just seems like that position wouldn't suit me." Serenity said earning a nod from her father. "I have never been accepted in my entire life. Now that people want me I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself." Daril said standing up from his position. "You were always the strongest daughter. Shame that Vanessa fell so far."

"I hardy find that true, but I hope she is in a better place now Ann'da." Serenity said lowering her gaze again.

"I doubt that." Darill said quickly. "I have a message I have to give you child. This concerns you very closely."

Serenity looked up to her father confused by the quick change in tone. "What do you mean?"

"You have come in contact with a monster that is making their way toward Quel'Thalas. They can control dark magics."

"The necromancer I saw on the airship." Serenity said bitterly.

"Yes. They come through the dark lands to the south. Be careful I fear they want something very close to you. I cannot say more for I don't have enough information." Darill said as he began to fade away. The fallen knight looked at his hands and frowned. "I am sorry Serenity but it appears that my time is expired for this year."

"But Ann'da wait!" Serenity pleaded to the fading spirit.

"It is out of my control dear. Be strong, be safe and defeat this evil, also I love you." Darill said as he faded into oblivion leaving Serenity reaching out towards the stone monument.

"I love you too Ann'da." Serenity said as she opened her eyes to the normal world, the many blood elves had thinned once more leaving few mourners scattered around the open area. Serenity wiped her arm across her eyes and smiled to the stone. "I miss you already Ann'da."

…

Nerthius leaned against a large pillar outside the memorial grounds. He held his arms tightly across his chest waiting for his friend to return. Something irked the young paladin, the mention of his friend's mother and how cold she grew. He wanted to help her but couldn't figure out how. The sight of the Icy blue leather cloak made him raise an eyebrow as he looked at the owner's face.

Serenity looked relaxed as she exited the memorial grounds. Her eyes quickly scanning the area for Nerthius, she spotted him and made her way through the leaving elves.

"Have a good visit?" Nerthius asked secretly hoping that Serenity would tell him what was wrong.

"Yes. I was able to communicate rather clearly to Father." Serenity said motioning to him to continue walking. "I may need your assistance in a little problem."

"You know I will help you with anything." Nerthius said. Serenity's heart fluttered slightly but she quickly calmed down. "What is the problem?"

"I am going Necromancer hunting." Serenity said quickly causing the the paladin to stop dead in his tracks.

"You have got to be kidding." Nerthius asked bluntly as the shaman walked away snickering to herself. "You are kidding... right... come on..."

…**...**

**Author's Note: I want to thank the readers and reviewers. Also I would like to add that this story will be coming to a end in the next few chapters. I never imagined that something like this would get such a few dedicated readers. I honestly was going to quit half a dozen times but your positive reviews just kept bringing me back. I hope you enjoy the next chapters and I hope that I could bring at least some joy to you after a year of this story's first publishing. **


	36. Chapter 36

The pair and their mounts walked swiftly through the Eversong woods. Nerthius gave the shaman a few quick glances he watched as her dark hair bounced with each step of her beast. He eyes were oddly vacant from his view. She was also oddly silent compared to her normally vibrant nature.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" Nerthius asked softly but got no response from her. "Serenity." He barked causing the shaman to quickly turn to him.

"What?" Serenity asked rather harshly.

"I asked you what is wrong?" Nerthius looked sternly at her rather angry eyes. "You have been in your own little world since we left. I am your friend if something is on your mind speak freely."

"I don't think you would understand."

"Try me. We have known each other for at least ten years Serenity. I doubt there is anything that your could surprise me with... well except with womanly things. Then you are on your own." Nerthius tried to joke but it seemed to land flat on its face.

"I was asked by an Alliance leader to be an ambassador for the horde."

"That is great news." Nerthius said smiling but it quickly faded as he saw the concerned look on Serenity's face. "You don't want to take it though do you."

"I don't think it would suit me."

"You wouldn't know until you tried. Oh wait you already have." Nerthius said getting a confused look from the shaman. "You were an ambassador to the cenarion circle when we need more soldiers. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won that."

"True." Serenity said meekly.

"You are one of the strongest people I know Serenity." Nerthius smiled. "I honestly believe you can and will do amazing things."

Serenity smiled warmly at her friend's comment, her whole body felt at ease.

**...**

Serenity yawned loudly as her frost wolf bounded down the darkened road to Tranquillien. The thumps and clicks of their mounts feet hitting the pavement began to have an effect or the shaman. Her whole body felt heavy as she rode into the dark dreary town. Serenity looked around the town at the vacant shops dotting the hill the town sat on. Nerthius pulled along side his friend, his eyes scanned the area.

"Where is everyone?" Serenity asked bluntly.

"Maybe they are in the inn or broken tower there." Nerthius said pointing to a crumbling elven tower. He quickly dismounted his horse and walked over to the tower, as soon as his foot stepped into the threshold a chill run up his spine. "Something isn't right here."

"Yeah nobody is in the inn, I can see from here. There doesn't seem to be a sign of a battle either." Serenity said walking towards the paladin about to pass him but was stopped by a outstretched arm. "What's up?"

"You can't feel that?" Nerthius asked turning to her.

"I can't feel anything. These lands are basically dead so I have very little connection to the earth here. I also can't hear any wind." Serenity tried to explain but seemed to be ignored by the young paladin as his eyes scanned the dark shadows of the tower.

"We are in a trap."

"What are you talking about." Serenity said confused. "Who would slaughter a whole town for a trap for two people."

"I don't think we are in the town." Nerthius said crouching to investigate the ground.

"You're kidding. You think this is some magic trick?"

"Use a spell Serenity. Use a lightning bolt on the box over there." Nerthius pointed to a pair of old wooden crates a short distance away.

"I don't think that will help but fine." Serenity said quickly channeling a ball of lightning and tossing it at the box. The ball of energy smashed into the box kicking up a torrent of dust. "See nothing happened... wait... what."

"We are in a magic circle." Nerthius said standing and heading outside the tower.

"How do we get out?"

"I remember this spell slightly, Or a spell like it. It is called an instance boundary." Nerthius said looking around the area intently. "We have to find the one that cast the spell, if we find them and defeat them it's broken."

"Oh that all." Serenity said a small gray circle forming around her. Small living tornadoes suddenly appeared around her. The tornadoes instantly scattered in all directions. "Find the spell caster men!"

A raspy cackle cut through the air making the two elves to look at each other. Serenity's face went from confidence to terror in a few seconds. Nerthius tried to stay brave as the cackle caused shivers down his spine.

"You think a parlor trick such as that can defeat me?" The raspy voice spoke confidently. "I draw power from the true king. His power is my own, I am a god."

"You mean the Lich King, Necromancer." Nerthius shouted to the sky. "He was defeated by the Argent Crusade. Arthas is dead and nobody morns."

"You lie Elf." The voice shouted. "Who are you to claim the master has fallen."

"I am Nerthius SunReaver. Blood knight captain of Silvermoon." Nerthius replied, he was answered by gagging sounds and then a eerie silence. Nerthius turned to Serenity who was spinning on her heels trying to spot the magi. "Something caught in your throat Necromancer."

"Neeerrrrthiiusssssssss." The voice hissed. "I have been looking for you."

Out of the corner of the paladin's eye he saw movement. He turned to the old decrepit inn, in the doorway stood a figure slightly shorter than the paladin. The iconic skull helm of a necromancer told him instantly who it was. Nerthius's hand hovered over the handle of his sword the other waiting to grab his shield from his back.

"Who are you and what do you want from me." Nerthius shouted glaring at the magi.

"I want you to come with..." The Necromancer spoke with arms wide but stopped as they eyed Serenity behind the paladin. With a thrust of their ashen shinned hand they pointed at Serenity. "The imposter shows herself. Tries to take what is not hers."

Serenity stiffened at the comment. "What... what did you say?"

"They are trying to mess with your head don't listen." Nerthius barked not letting his eyes off the magi. "You better explain what you want. Or you will face the wrath of Silvermoon."

"I came to claim what is mine."

"I belong to no one." Nerthius said grabbing his sword.

"I hardly believe that." The necromancer cackled reaching for their helm lifting it off their head to reveal pearly white hair, a Female blood elf glared at the paladin her eye lost their fel green glow and replaced with a icy blue. Dark rings surrounded her eyes making her whole face seem paler. "You said you would be forever mine." The woman spoke her voice less raspy than before but it seemed as if there were two people speaking.

"I only said that to Vanessa. She is dead." Nerthius said pointing the blade at the elf.

"You believe in necromancers but don't believe in their abilities. You are a sad creature Nerthius." The woman cackled as she tossed the skull to the ground. It clattered loudly as it skidded across the broken floor. "I thought you would fall into my arms as we once did so long ago. My lovely Nerthius."

"You are insane woman. You are not Vanessa." Nerthius glared at the blood elf who staggered slightly shocked by the man's bluntness. "The woman I loved died. She knew her job's threats and accepted that. She fell to a dark way and couldn't recover. I forgave her for that but I can't forgive turning into what she fought against. You are not Vanessa."

"You are shell of my sister. The true Vanessa left us when she took the Naga's deal." Serenity said coldly walking up beside Nerthius. "We will give you a swift death." She said as electricity arced off her hands.

"I will have you! You will accept me!" Vanessa screeched at the pair. She flipped open the cloak to reveal twin blood stained swords on her belt. Twin hooked cobalt blades with a silver shield guarding the handles. A skull ornament was imbedded into the guard giving the twin blades a menacing look.

"Those don't look like nice weapons." Serenity whispered to the paladin.

"I stole these off of the Nerthius impersonators. They didn't serve their last owners well enough." Vanessa hissed as she drew the blades.

She leaped at the pair her blades raised over her head, letting out a unholy scream as she soared through the air. Her blades were quickly deflected by the large shield and shining blade of the paladin. Vanessa's features quickly changed from rage to shock as her attack as parried, Nerthius replied to her shock by slamming his helmeted head into her forehead. The undead elf staggered backwards as black bile began to seep from a gash on her head.

"You never could beat me in melee." Nerthius smirked as he watched the undead elf recover. "You always beat me in everything else though."

Vanessa screamed and charged at the paladin her right hand glowing a sickly green. She thrust out her hand, a sickly green skull burst from her and was about to slam into Nerthius. Suddenly it turned quickly and seemed to be devoured by a small brown glowing orb that hovered beside Serenity. The shaman smirked at the spell was eaten by her orb.

"What the fel was that?" Nerthius asked leaping back from the undead elf's wild swings.

"A earth based absorption spell." Serenity said quickly as she launched a ball of electricity at the undead elf.

"You should be paying attention to me! I am your love!" Vanessa screamed as she swung wildly with her twin blades. As she screamed the air crackled with escaping energy. Serenity watched as the energy passed by her and revealed the fractured window to another world.

"What the fel are you talking about. We just explained this." Nerthius said deflecting the swords rather easily. Serenity smirked as the paladin leaped back gracefully. "I don't like that look Serenity. You are thinking..."

"We could use this to our advantage."

"Use what and how?"

"Follow my lead." Serenity said getting a hesitant nod from the paladin. "Oh ya Nerthius, you fell for me as soon as she was in the ground." Serenity nearly shouted causing the paladin to swallow deeply as he eyed the reaction of the undead elf.

"Um.. ya..."

"He was so dashing picking me up bridal style and whispering sweet nothings into my ears." Serenity said smiling as the whole world around them began to crack and splinter. "We went to the dock and watched the sunset." Serenity quoted some dreams that she could have with the young paladin. She looked dreamily towards him as he stood unblinking looking at undead before him. Serenity huffed as she noticed his gaze. "You just had to come back and ruin the little happiness that I could get right Essa." Serenity's voice rose in anger at the last sentence.

Vanessa screamed loudly her rage overflowing at the shaman. The magic in the air was thick like a dense fog as the spell began to shatter around them. Phantom shadows of people who live in the town began to wander around the three. Some showed signs of noticing the battle pointing towards them, running away from the spectacle probably to get their friends.

Vanessa bolted from her spot and rushed towards Serenity her blades ready to skewer the shaman. A large blue shield suddenly appeared in the undead's path, her eyes widened as the cobalt buckler came rushing towards her. Her blades scraped the edges of the steel armor, but the wall of steel didn't stop. Vanessa clenched her eyes shut as she readied for impact.

The sound of steel against bone was sickening as bone shattered and blood splattered. The sound of someone screaming was drowned out as the two combatants separated both flying backwards from the clash.

Vanessa's back slammed into the ground, her arms and legs turned into rubber after the impact. Her face was oozing black bile, one eye was sealed shut. Her jaw sat at a awkward angle. Sickening moans exited her mouth as she lay on the dark grassy ground.

Serenity lay nearby clenching her teeth not wanting to look down at the source of searing pain in her abdomen. A few pained hisses escaped through her teeth as she tried to move.

"Serenity don't move." Nerthius barked at her as his face appeared above her.

Suddenly a second head appeared, a undead wearing a white hood. Serenity couldn't see their face very well but the ashen chin poking from the shadow told her he was a forsaken. "I will patch you up little lady. You took two swords to the guts. So try to relax as we try to remove them." The undead waved Nerthius away so he could concentrate.

"It hurts..." Serenity hissed getting a chuckle from the priest.

"I bet it does. I ain't seen something like this in a while." The undead said as he quickly yet smoothly removed the first sword and applied his healing hands. "I think she missed everything vital, no worries there isn't much I can't patch up. We won't know for sure until we get the next one."

"Where is she."

"The paladin is taking care of her with some of our guards." The priest said he snapped his fingers in front of Serenity's face causing her eyes to widen. "Can't have you dozing off on me."

"I'm feeling sleepy. I can't keep my eyes open." Serenity mumbled as her eyelids began to feel extremely heavy. Darkness began to invade her vision, her ears began to ring loudly as the forsaken tried to shout at her but Serenity felt her energy disappearing as the seconds passed.


	37. Chapter 37

Naisha walked towards a small wooden hut in the dusty land of Durotar. The wooden hut was built on the remains of a familiar yet burnt home. The night elf knocked on the wall as she poked her head through a doorway of beads and seashells.

"Oiy you old fart. Are you home?" Naisha shouted into the small hut.

"Aye ya ol' nutcase. I be in da back." Replied the resident. Kaldesh stepped out from around a corner to greet his guest. "I be kinda busy Nai. I 'ave ta head ta da other continent."

"Why are you going over there. I was hoping I could have a drinking partner tonight." Naisha said holding up a large bottle of some sort of liquor. The cold look on her old friend's face changed the usual attitude of the elf. "Something happened."

"I was told by da spirits da Missy is in trouble. I dun know if aye can help but I am gonna try." Kaldesh said walking quickly past his nodding friend.

"If something has hurt the little miss... well I just want to fight something now." Naisha commented crossing her arms."I'm coming with."

…

Trisha Runetouch shivered as a cold chill danced up her spine. The dish she held splashed loudly into the dishwater. Amy sat at the kitchen table a few scattered books lay before her, she watched as her mother turned from the chore before her and look out the small window to her left.

"Something wrong Mom?" Amy asked with a pencil between her teeth.

"I think so … I just have a feeling..." Trisha said softly sending chills down her daughters back.

…

Nerthius quickly turned as shouts of panic came from the forsaken priest he left a few minutes ago. From this distance the young paladin could see the crimson staining the priest's robes. All he could do was to turn away from the sight and glare at the one responsible.

Two forsaken guards had lifted the undead elf gripping her arms tightly as they dragged her feet across the ground. They moved towards the town leaving a trail of black bile in their wake. Nerthius followed the pair and their prize his hand tightening on the grip of his blade.

Something tugged at the young man's mind. Maybe it was concern for Serenity, maybe it is something else entirely. Nerthius said loudly as he quelled those thoughts.

The paladin noticed out of the corners of his eyes more priests and what appeared to be a mage run past him. The warm glow of light behind him reassured his heart slightly as the casters worked their magics.

…

Serenity's eyes creaked open to see a dimly lit room. She slowly propped herself up from what appeared to be the ground. Only when she noticed the light came from blue circles written on the floor scattered around the area. Looking around the dark area the shaman sighed loudly as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Great, I'm in afterlife and it is boring." Serenity groaned burying her face in her arms.

"You are not there yet child." A raspy voice made Serenity turn to her left to see a white haired, long bearded night elf casually sitting in a chair that seemed to be made of air. "This is more of a judgment area than the actual other world." The elf stood to reveal that he wore long flowing gray and gold robes. "It has been a long time child. You have used my children but have not summoned myself in ages. I wished to see you dance a few more times before you pass on." He smiled as he held out a comforting hand.

"Cyclonus? Why do you look like a elf?" Serenity stammered as she took his hand and was gracefully lifted from the floor.

"We spirits take human forms to make some people's journey easier. I guess it is just habit." He said smiling softly.

"I think I understand. So what do the others look like? Ignious and Hydross probably look like old dwarves don't they." Serenity giggled at the thought.

"I would not take the form of a furry little runt like that." A harsh voice said behind the shaman, Serenity turned to the voice to see a fiery haired human woman. She wore black and crimson robes, every step she took made a small puff of flame as she moved to the shaman. In a flash the woman held Serenity's head tightly in the crook of her arm and began furiously rubbing a knuckle into her hair. "Take that back kiddo."

"Ow ow ow that hurts stop it. I take it back! Just stop it." Serenity squirmed under the noogie assault from the woman. She released the elf and laughed boldly.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get to you Ignious." A third voice spoke of a undead sorcerer wearing familiar blue robes arcing with arcane energies. "You act like such a sparkling some days."

"Just because I like to show my energy doesn't make me a sparkling." Ignious crossed her arms across her chest.

"It makes you look like a fool. Patience is the key to many a victory." Grumbled a ancient looking dwarf as he wobbled towards the group. His heavy looking slate gray plate armor clinking together as he moved.

"Says the old dirt pile." Ignious smirked and sticking her tongue out at the newest member. This caused the four spirits to begin to bicker amongst themselves not noticing the blood elf slip out from their presence.

Serenity moved away from the spirits and sat down on the hard floor. She sighed loudly plopping onto her back. Looking up to what she guessed was the ceiling she saw the flicker of stars.

"I just want to go home. This is more insane than I could have ever thought."

…

Nerthius somberly stood before a tall gray streaked haired elf dressed in pristine red armor. The young paladin lowered his head before the powerful elf before him.

"Do you know the reason I called you here captain?" The blood elf asked his voice cold and serious.

"I believe you called me here to discuss the necromancer incident." Nerthius replied not looking up from the floor.

"That is correct. I have called you here on the charges of dereliction of duty. You left your post to track down and capture the threat to our fair city. Am I correct."

"Yes that is true. I left with Serenity after she received information that the necromancer had arrived in the ghost lands." Nerthius said quickly finally looking up to the face of the other elf. "I know what I did was wrong, but we brought in the threat but may lose my friend."

"Yes I heard that her condition is severe. One priest said that she is on the edge of the ether as we speak." The elf said crossing his arms across his chest. "I just feel we may be better off with her gone, But that is just my opinion. We blood elves were not meant to be shamans." The older elf said turning away from the young paladin. "Maybe this is the Light's way of fixing it."

"Excuse me?" Nerthius asked eying the old elf as he paced before him. "Major, I believe we have more to be concerned with than if one of our citizen's fits into your beliefs."

"Yes captain. You are right we were off topic." The Major said turning towards Nerthius. "You stopped the necromancer. What was she after?"

"She is the resurrected corpse of my fiancee. She appeared to be deranged to the point of believing I would leap into her arms. As if nothing happened after her death and betrayal and such." Nerthius said calmly watching as his superior pace.

"That is a strange reason to become such a monstrosity." The Major tapped a finger to his chin. "Where is she now."

"I believe she was being taken to be executed in the bazaar. It would raise moral for the populous." Nerthius said calmly, His eyes widened quickly after the words escaped his lips. Nerthius spun on his heels and bolted out of the room ignoring the shouting protests from behind him.

Nerthius bounded down a few steps to the outside. He whistled sharply as he ran to the bazaar. Quickly his trusty charger was by his side, gracefully the young elf jumped to the saddle. He pulled himself onto the beast's back, and grabbed the reigns pulling the charger towards the prisoner.

…

Two gallantly dressed blood elves held a pair of chains attached to the monster they were to end. The prisoner Vanessa Windsong had her hands bound in a thick iron cuffs, and a black sack over her head. They led her to the raised platform to her death. Her feet barely made a sound as they climbed the wooden steps.

"Today we execute the risen corpse of Vanessa Windsong. It is charged with multiple counts of murder, attempted murder, using the dark arts, and ...um does anyone here care." The guard said breaking from the rule book. "She is a undead scum and wants us dead. That seems like a good reason to me."

A roar of approval echoed in the undead elf's ears. She smirked under the dark hood. "This is going to be good." She mumbled as she lightly chuckled.

"What are you laughing about." They asked as Vanessa felt a sharp jabbing pain in her side.

"Oh I was just thinking this gives me more hostages." Vanessa said earning a few laughs from the guards.

"You are bound and in a divine circle you can't cast magic. You can't do shit zombie bitch." Her captor laughed.

"Who said I was casting divine magic." Vanessa said coldly as red, green, and blue runes began to glow underneath her light robes.

…

Nerthius's Charger skidded to a stop rearing back viciously as they stepped into the scene.

Vanessa Windsong stood on the top of the executioners platform a few shattered icy forms lay to her sides. A pair of guards swords rested on her hips they seemed to glow with a chilling smoke. In front of her stood rows of perfectly frozen statues of citizens, most caught in the spell as they made the move to run away, their terrified looks frozen in place. Nerthius dismounted and slowly walked towards the platform. A pair of unblinking eyes watched him.

"I knew it was a little too easy." Nerthius said coldly stopping a few meters away from the farthest frozen figure. "This was your plan wasn't it."

"Well the original plan was to just freeze you and take you away with me. So we could live forever away from all this." Vanessa said sweeping her arm over the frozen spectators. "I didn't really want to kill anybody. I just wanted you my dear."

"You know that is really disturbing." Nerthius shuddered as he drew his sword and began to move forward.

"Another step and I shatter all these people. If any blood elf steps within seventy paces they will be frozen and shattered along with the rest of them." Vanessa eyed the young paladin who stopped dead in his tracks. "If you try to kill me with arrows I will shatter them all right away."

Nerthius mentally cursed as his backup plan immediately was thrown out the window. He had to figure something out to save them all and also take down his crazed undead fiancee. A glimpse of red suddenly made the elf smirk.

"What are you smirking at!" Vanessa shouted making the paladin look at her quickly.

"You said no Blood elves within seventy paces right?" Nerthius shouted rather cockily.

"Yes, Did you go deaf since I left dear? No Blood Elves within seventy paces." Vanessa replied earning a thumbs up from the paladin who smirked even more. "What is so funny?"

"He is just glad I'm not a blood elf." A voice said from behind Vanessa, she slowly turned to see an incoming red boot.

The undead elf soared off the platform towards the way she was let up from the kick. Her body skidded off the hard white tiles, as she came to a stop she quickly hopped to her feet to see a rather large looking elf wearing boar's heads for armor charging at her. The figure was laughing under the horned helmet like a insane mental patient, the bizarre cackling made Vanessa shiver as she reached for her pilfered blades.

…

With the caster distracted the spell began to unravel people began to thaw and run as if they were just frozen in time. Nerthius watched to make sure everyone got away, once they had run for cover his eyes were glued to the two figures clashing twin blades.

"We got 'ere in da right time." Kaldesh said calmly as he walked up beside his friend. "I don't like portals but dat mage dropped us off in da right spot."

"If Naisha didn't show up we would have been sunk." Nerthius said not looking away from the night elf attacking her prey with twin great swords. "You guys are here for Serenity aren't you."

"Aye. I felt dat she got in a mess. I got sometin dat might get her back on her feet." Kaldesh said holding up a small blue satchel. "It be a item dat we shaman neva go wit out now. I shoulda gave her one earlier."

"It is okay. She is in the Sunfury Spire there is a infirmary to the left as you enter." Nethius said his eyes not leaving the battle.

"Alright. Ya not comin." Kaldesh said moving deeper into the city.

"I think I will stay here and see if I can help Naisha." Nerthius said rather coldly, as Kaldesh turned away to continue. "Oh and tell Serenity when she wakes up 'I'm Sorry.'" Nerthus said charging into the battle his sword and shield drawn.

"I will mon, but I hope dat it won't do somethin dat we can't heal." Kaldesh said as he hopped onto the back of his orange raptor. "Ya want ta follow me ladies. I got da directions." Kaldesh smiled knowingly towards two cloaked people a short distance away.

The taller of the pair wore a long draping white hood. The cloth covered down to the knees to reveal simple brown robes underneath. The second and shorter of the pair wore a rich blue cloak rimmed with gold. The shorter bounced on the spot watching the battle between elves intently.

"I believe she wants to assist the paladin. Master troll. If I can, may I hitch a ride with you." The white cloaked one spoke, Kaldesh nodded. The woman almost floated to the back of the dinosaur placing a soft touch around the old troll's waist. Her head turned to the smaller magi. "Don't do something stupid Amy."

"When have I ever done anything stupid." The blue cloaked one asked, Kaldesh couldn't see the white cloaked one's face but he knew that she was giving the the small one a fierce glare.

"Mr. Fluffy Bunny." The white one said making the other visibly stiffen considerably even under the heavy clothes.

"I won't do anything stupid. Just go save Serenity." Amy gave the pair on the raptor a awkward thumbs up. As the raptor bound away Amy gave a light chuckle raising a hand over her head. A large ball of fire sparked to life over her outstretched palm. "I don't think is stupid... stupid is just an opinion from those that don't see my train of thought... Oh bugger it all to hell... Burn baby burn!" She screamed lobbing the massive fireball at the three elves.


	38. Chapter 38

Naisha locked blades with the much shorter undead blood elf. A maniacal smile hidden by ram horned helm. Vanessa glared at the night elf with venomous eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to parry the massive swords the woman held, in the darker corners of the undead's mind tried to figure out how she wielded such weaponry so easily.

"He he he, You getting tired yet shrimp?" Naisha pressed harder on her swords, the claymores screeching as they skidded against the smaller blades.

A sudden flash and scorching heat made both combatants turn to a large fireball flying towards them. The pair swallowed before leaping away from the incoming blast. The pair tumbled as the fireball smashed into the tile floor exploding sending shards raining down upon the battlefield.

"By Elune's grace are you trying to kill me!" Naisha screamed at the mage standing some distance away.

"I missed, I was aiming at her!" Was the reply causing the hardened warrior to shake her head disgustedly.

"Where were we?" Naisha asked turning to where the her opponent was last. She sighed as the elf was now in a hectic battle with Nerthius. "Dammit cutie. I don't try to steal your kills let me have mine. I wanted to go swish, swish, dead."

Nerthius slashed precisely at the risen body of his lost love. A unhindered rage burned in his eyes as his blade crashed into hers. Vanessa's eyes turned from rage towards the night elf to confusion as the paladin continued his relentless attacks.

The undead tumbled backwards her swords clattering to the ground as her back slammed into the hard tile. Her eyes creaked open to see a darkened silhouette of the paladin that stuck her down. A sly smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You won't be able to finish me, My dear. I love you, that is what brought me back." Vanessa said as she motioned to stand up but felt the sharp tip of the blade jab into her chest. "Nerthius. Honey you aren't serious."

"Vanessa Windsong. You were sentenced to death I will take responsibility and end your life." Nerthius said his voice cold as the frozen wastes of Northrend. Swiftly the blade sang as it slashed through the target. The sound of splashing liquid and the hollow thuds of the rolling orb seemed to echo off the high white walls of the elven city.

Nerthius stood over the beheaded body of his foe. A eerie silence filled the air as he bent down and picked up the head of his fallen love. Naisha and Amy looked at each other slightly confused before Amy motioned of what to do, Naisha silently protested but sighed. Naisha slowly approached him patting a comforting hand on his stiff shoulder.

"How you holding up?"

"I did my job." Nerthius said coldly.

"That is bullshit." Naisha said making Nerthius look at her. "You just finished off your best friend's sister... Ooh that would make her the tramp." Naisha said pointing to the corpse. Naisha tensed as the words exited her lips. "Right sorry. Um... can you help me miss-mage-person."

A sigh was heard from behind them, suddenly she was beside them in an instant. "Mr. Paladin. You had a connection to this woman you must be feeling something other than 'It is my job'. I believe Miss Ravencrest is trying to get you to let the emotions out."

"I have no emotions to let out. This wasn't the Vanessa I knew. The one I knew wouldn't be so careless she was a shield maiden. The best of the female paladins, aside from Lady Liadrin. This wasn't the same woman." Nerthius said calmly as he turned and began walk away from the body. "I will report this to the knights. You two better be scarce. Your races are not normally welcomed here."

"I have immunity." Naisha said holding up a badge with the horde emblem. "I am a licensed Mercenary for the Horde." Naisha smiled broadly.

"I can go with her I might be able to pass by some guards." Amy said scratching the back of her head. "I wonder how Mom is getting past them."

Nerthius ignored their explanations whistling to his trusty steed.

…

Samantha squealed as Kaldesh hauled back on the reigns, the beast staggered as the passengers hopped off. Kaldesh looked up at the familiar spire he raised an eyebrow at his traveling companion. The woman turned to him and made a motion for him to go ahead.

"How ya gonna get through dem." Kaldesh asked her.

"Don't worry Master troll. I have ways." Trisha said moving forward, also reaching into her robes withdrawing a few slips of parchment. She stopped before a guard and handed the papers to him. "May I pass through here I have a daughter in the infirmary."

"Ma'am this says your daughter is Serenity Windsong." The guard said reading the papers.

"Is there something wrong with a half-elf to have a human mother." Trisha said calmly as she removed her hood before the guards. They all jumped their hands reaching for their weapons, a single hand was held up halting them.

"Miss. Foredragon. Your papers seem to be in order, we cannot stop you from seeing your daughter." The guard said calmly looking at the different signatures.

"Thank you young man. I go by Mrs. Runetouch now but I still miss Darill. I did not hear that he had lost his life until recently." Trisha said making small talk with the knight. "I left Serenity here so she could live with other elves, so she would know your culture and such. It was amazing that she found me not long ago. It is a grand story..."

"I be sorry ta interrupt but can we go an get dis over with." Kaldesh said calmly making the woman blush vividly.

"Oh I am sorry." Trisha bowed to the knight before walking past, Kaldesh gave the knight a understanding look as the remaining guards got a chuckle from the older lady. "Oh and my other daughter should be arriving sometime soon, she is wearing blue and gold robes you can't miss her." Came a voice from inside the spire.

The odd pair moved into the darkly lit room as elven priests and priestesses rushed around franticly to various injured elves. Some looked to be minor scrapes from training exercises, others lay on nicely done beds. Kaldesh even eyed a few recruits seeming to fake injuries to ogle the female priestesses.

A blond elf priestess popped up in front of the pair making them slightly jump. "How may I help you?"

"We be 'ere ta see Serenity Windsong. We were told dat she be 'ere." Kaldesh spoke up before Trisha got to open her mouth.

"Ah yes the shaman." The elf said absently rubbing a small scar on her neck. "Follow me. We have repaired her body but it seems she is lost."

"How so?" Trisha asked as she moved past a few evil glares. They arrived to a small secluded bed, Serenity lay on it her hands clasped loosely on her stomach.

"She doesn't seem to react to anything. Her body is fully repaired, we believe that her mind has shut down to protect itself. We don't know what to do with her we need these beds for people we can save." The priestess said her voice growing softer as the grim words came out. "I am sorry, but I have other patients to deal with if you will excuse me." She nodded her head before rushing off to tend to a elf with a broken arm.

"Well dis seems a little silly now." Kaldesh said taking out a small silver trinket. He placed it on Serenity's stomach tucking it under her hands. "Dis just raises ya from da beyond, it only works once though."

Trisha gave a mumbled reply as she grabbed a chair that sat nearby. The retired priestess sat and took her first daughter's hand and caressed it softly. Both elders thinking about their next move.

…

Serenity lay on her back looking up at the pitch black sky above her. The shaman couldn't help but think that this was just some sick illusion as she stared into the inky blackness. Her hands wandered around the floor almost as if they had minds of their own. She expected the room to be cool and quiet but due to some arguing spirits her nirvana was misplaced.

"Will you four shut it!" Serenity screamed silencing the four spirits, she propped herself on her elbows to look at the humanoid forms of the great master of elements and wasn't surprised.

Ignious held Terran by his dwarven beard a fireball alight in her other palm. Cyclonus hand his arms looped around the smaller frame of the fire spirit, restricting her movements. Hydross held Terran in a similar way as the wind and flame were connected. All four spirits turned to her with looks of confusion.

"I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do here. If you don't mind either help me or be quiet." Serenity shouted plopping back to the floor dramaticly.

"You didn't tell her how to choose her path tornado face?" Ignious said looking at the old gray haired elf.

"I was rudely interrupted when you arrived dear sister." Cyclonus said calmly as he let go of the female spirit.

"You know the way out and didn't tell me." Serenity said sitting back up.

"In my defense.."

"The wind don't have defense. You just let everything go through ya." Terran smirked as he walked toward the shaman."There is four choices lass. They all lead to a different place." The ancient dwarf said sitting down in front of Serenity. "We are all here to help guide ya on your choice. Flame head over there her path is very stressful and many don't return."

"They aren't really meant to down my path." Ignious chuckled placing her hands on her hips. "Choosing to go through hell is not usually the wisest choice."

"My path lets you forget about the mortal realm to live among the clouds." Cyclonus said waving a hand as he stared into space.

"They keyword being forget." Terran barked at the air elemental. "His path is a final choice as well. You live on as free spirit, but ya lose all memories of your previous life."

"My choice is to remain here. To contemplate through the end of time." Hydross said coldly.

"You are just bitter." Ignious smirked. "Tornado face and I got the best ones."

Hydross rolled his eyes and turned away from the spirit.

"My path is extremely hard, ya return to the mortal realm." Terran said waiting for a reaction from the shaman. "Ya need to make a connection with someone on the other side."

Serenity looked at the old dwarf confused for a few moments as his words sunk in. "You mean I get to haunt someone?"

"Ya could but that hasn't worked too well in the past." Terran said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"It has never worked." Hydross said calmly. "We have had countless souls arrive here. They all choose Cyclonus's or Ignious's paths believing they are the most just or easiest to endure."

"Hey hey hey..." Serenity smiled as gears began to turn in her mind. "You guys can so tell Kaldesh about this. You can go to Azeroth and then we have two people trying to think how to get me back into my body."

The four spirits looked at each other dumbfounded. Ignious began to chuckle madly, slapping her knee as the idea donned on the other spirits.

"We have been doing this for how long... How many shamans have come through here." Ignious cackled. The others eyed the fiery spirit bitterly as she laughed.

"I will go and speak with him. It will be easier for me to form than the rest of you. I will do my best." Cyclonus bowed as he vanished into a twirl of harsh winds.

"Gods help us." Serenity sighed flopping back onto her back.

…

Nerthius rode through the lightly busy streets his face was cold and determined as he made his way to the Blood Knight Academy in Farstrider's Square. Despite his outer cool resolve the young knight's mind was a mixture of thoughts and emotions. He had not just lost his fiancee but also one of the oldest friends he had ever had. Without even realizing it he arrived at the monstrous building, his grim task of delivering the head.

Nerthius walked toward a pair of gallantly dress knights. "Where is Knight-Lord Bloodvalor. I have a delivery for him." Nerthius said emotionless.

"What does a lowly elf like you need to busy the Knight-Lord." The elf laughed along with his friend.

Nerthius sighed and lifted up the severed head and thrust it between the two. "Fine if you are going to be fools. You deliver him the message that Vanessa Windsong is dead after she escaped slaughtered three guards. Also that Captain SunReaver will be sending in his resignation soon." He spun on his heel walking away from the stunned knights, one knight glanced down at the severed head in his hands and began to squirm and cringe.

**...**

**Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter this was very difficult to write and I would like to say personally I don't find it all that good. This is the transition to the final chapters, there will be by my guess about 4 more chapters. I want to thank you all for reading and say sorry if the battle was not as climactic as you would think. I have a plan no matter how bizarre and erratic it may be, I usually change ideas on the fly half the time.**

**Read and review and thank you for reading. ^^b  
**


	39. Chapter 39

Nerthius sighed loudly as his feet guided him through the streets of Silvermoon. The young paladin seemed to be in his own little world not noticing the pair of ladies match his steps.

Naisha smirked wildly to the little mage as they marched beside the clueless paladin. Silently She sidestepped behind the young man. Her hands hovered over his behind her wild smirk spreading as her hands moved closer. She glanced over to the young mage who was blushing wildly and squirming in her robes.

Naisha quickly grabbed the young man's behind making him jump. He whipped around angrily at the large elf.

"You looked like you need to be cheered up." Naisha smiled as the young paladin shook his head in disgust. Naisha crossed her arms across her chest as the paladin walked away from her ignoring her attempt at comedy. "Grow up Nerthius."

Nerthius spun on his heel to look at the night elf. She had only called him by his given name a few times and they were only when she was dead serious. "Why do I have to lighten up. I am going through some tough times right now."

"Oooh I murdered my fiancee that should have been dead weeks ago. My friend is on her death bed yet I won't go to her. I am in such turmoil." Naisha mocked him clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Grow up. Bad things happen, but when those things happen there are usually bright things right around the corner."

"How would you know what I am going through Naisha. I just beheaded..."

"I killed my own parents." Naisha interrupted the paladin. Nerthius stared at warrior trying to see if she was lying. He had known her for a while, the young paladin had never seen the warrior this serious before. "I killed them in stupid, stupid rage." Naisha said coldly her eyes twitching slightly as if she held back tears. "Now do you understand. You have to let it go. If not the past will eat you alive."

"I'm sorry Naisha." Nerthius said softly averting his eyes away from the taller elf.

"Don't worry about it. It is in the past." Naisha smirked as she rubbed her eyes quickly. "Let's go see the little miss." She shook her whole body and moved past the stunned paladin. She patted his shoulder as she passed, they never noticed the usually calm skies above turn dark.

A sudden crack of lightning arced through the air crashing a few feet in front of the night elf warrior, sending a blinding flash of light and dust. She leaped back grabbing a sword from her back in one swift moment Naisha was ready for the newcomer. What stood up from the from the small crater made her eyes widen and quickly scan for her friends. Nerthius was blown backwards and was on his hands and knees trying to get his feet. The girl that called herself Amy was thrown back farther she was currently looking up to the sky dazed.

A towering tornado stood up from crater left by the lightning, Pure silver bracers floated eerily in the air, a pair white glowing eyes within the howling winds scanned the area curiously. The elemental looked like her sighed kicking up some of the dust that had settled. A small glint of metal made him turn to the night elf warrior her blade drawn. "Night elf do you know where the one known as Kaldesh resides. I have a message for him. For some reason this city has made me steer off course."

Naisha stood slightly stunned at the sound of the elemental's voice. Her lips creaked into a maniacal smile and she began to cackle. "Hey Cutie, I think my mind has finally snapped. A tornado is talking to me." Naisha laughed nervously as she turned to Nerthius who was now on his feet.

Nerthius raised an eyebrow to the warrior turning to the elemental, his hand went to his sword's hilt almost immediately. "Why should we take you to our friend." Nerthius demanded the spirit who lazily looked his way.

"Ah good if you are his friends then you know where he is, good fortune for me." Cyclonus clapped two hands together. "Please lead me to Kaldesh blood elf."

"Why should I?" Nerthius shouted.

"If you know Kaldesh then you must know Serenity. We are planing to revive her." Cyclonus said calmly looking around at his surroundings.

"Come with me." Nerthius said coldly eying the spirit as he moved past.

…

Nerthius felt considerably awkward as he stood before a regiment of heavily armed guards all pointing their blades at him and his group. He a knight of Silvermoon followed by a Night elf mercenary for the the Horde, a human mage that claimed to be a step sister to a blood elf, and the newest addition a ten foot tall living tornado claiming a connection to a pair of friends.

"Listen I know this is strange. Believe me when I say I hardly believe it myself." Nerthius said holding his hands up in defense. "I just want to go inside and bring Kaldesh out here so we can talk."

"Captain you are aware that you have at least three enemies to our nation behind you." The head guard said pointing out the obvious, Nerthius rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No I couldn't see them." Nerthius said dryly. "If you won't let me through go get him yourself. I am sure these guards can handle us."

"Let hell they could take me." Naisha said laughing, causing the guards to tighten their grips on their weapons.

"Naisha would you shut up. I am trying to talk here." Nerthius barked making the warrior grin.

"I'm just saying." Naisha shrugged as she let the paladin work.

"Anyways, he is a troll shaman. I believe that he would be in the infirmary. Please can you go and get him." Nerthius said holding up a hand hushing the warrior. The guard nodded turning and heading inside. Nerthius turned to his friend. "What the hell was that. I don't exactly want to be killed by my own army Naisha."

"Oh you just overreacting. What I said was meaningless, any trained warrior would be able to tell when the odds are against them and are a lost cause." Naisha shrugged as Nerthius stepped up the taller elf and gave her a dark glare. "Although if you don't get out of my face right now cutie, you will be in such a situation."

Nerthius was about to reply but was cut off by a cough. The young paladin turned to see the guard had returned with Kaldesh who was lowering his fist from his mouth. A weary look was on the old troll's face, it told them more than they needed to know.

"Cyclonus why have ya come 'ere taday." Kaldesh said ignoring the two elves and young mage. "I fear your dancer be down for da count mon."

"That is why I am here old friend. I have information from the spirit realm." Cyclonus seemed to shrink to match the height of the troll. "Serenity is fine there, she wants to return to this realm. We need someone to be the connection point here in this world."

"So what she would haunt us for the rest of our days? That would suck." Naisha shouted interrupting the troll and elemental.

"Her body be good. She could return ta it anytime." Kaldesh said ignoring his old friend. "Why would we need somebody be a totem for her."

"We don't want her to lose her way and become one of the wandering dead. Many have tried to return all have failed, they became the wandering spirits you see now in the ruins of Azshara and other places." The elemental spoke calmly. "We spirits have grown to like our masters, young and old. We do not wish that fate on any of them."

"Aye undastand mon. Follow me." Kaldesh said leading the elemental towards the tower only to be stopped by the guards.

"We cannot allow him inside this tower sir." The guard spoke quickly earning a nod from the old troll.

"Aye see well can Nerthius and I go an get our friend and take her out here." Kaldesh asked getting a strange look from the guard. "Nerth ya place be near here ain't it."

"Yes, about a minute walk." Nerthius said slightly confused.

"We will be takin Serenity ta your place." Kaldesh said motioned him to follow.

…

Serenity sat uncomfortably as she watched Terran and Hydross play a set of chess constructed out of their own elements. Her ears twitched as a thought came into her mind.

"Why are we doing this?" Serenity asked aloud only to get curious looks from the spirits. "Maybe I am supposed to be dead. If I was meant to be dead then why would I want to return to the land of the living?"

"Are you having second thoughts shardling?" Terran asked turning back to his game and moving a piece. "We could always try to send word to Cyclonus and cancel the choice."

"I am just curious. Am I any better than my sister if I do this?" Serenity said aloud causing the spirits to glance between each other.

"That is the training of the light showing through child. Everything in nature comes in cycles, I thought Kaldesh taught you that child." Ignious said calmly flicking her fingers and starting a touch of flame on her nails. "Without this cycle everything would have been dead a long time ago."

"I know of the cycle Ignious. It is that if I am here that must mean my body is dead. Will I return to my body, and become a undead. Or will I be reborn into a new body and start life anew as if this never happened." The shaman asked getting a smirk from the fire spirit.

"Who said your body was dead?" Ignious smiled making the other two spirits look up from their game.

"You blabbering spark, you were not supposed to tell her yet." Hydross barked at the fire spirit rising from the board.

"Well I was sort of in a bind you bubbling twit." Ignious shouting standing up. "You and crater face didn't exactly jump up and say you shouldn't be worrying about this. It isn't morally right or wrong. I am sick of messing with her."

"We are not messing with her." Hydross protested as Serenity turned away from the bickering pair.

Her mind was in shambles many questions ran rampant in her head. Why was her allies were keeping things from her? If she couldn't trust her allies who could she trust? What should she do now? Why do things keep happening to her? Suddenly a cold hand landed on her shoulder, Serenity turned to the owner to see the stoney gaze of Terran.

"It will be alright shardling. It was just another test for us, it really had nothing to do with you per say. We just saw an opportunity and took it. We spirits have been fighting each other for eons, we needed one victory to show that all four of us could work together." Terran calmly spoke as he walked past the dazed shaman. "We have failed and resorted to bickering. We will return you to your body in due time. Also you must send a message for us to the Earthen Ring."

"Anything spirit." Serenity said bowing her head.

"A great event will happen. The earth will be sundered, fire will rain, water will boil and the wind will be halted. Please try to have hope to piece Azeroth together. The one known as the Earth-Warder will return." Terran said her face cold and serious as the peaks of Icecrown. "Train more shamans and druids, for the time of cataclysm is nigh."

A shiver danced down Serenity's spine as the earth spirit spoke. Foretelling doom and destruction on the planet. She had heard stories of the way the Outland had been destroyed by magics and was now just a giant chunk of rock barely held together in space. A cold sweat formed on her brow when she thought of her home being torn apart.

"You look nervous shardling."

"Do you really blame me? You just dropped the mother of all prophesies on me." Serenity said rubbing her temples with her finger tips. "When can we get me back in my body."

"Soon I am sure Cyclonus has found a suitable area for your resurrection as you will." Terran said calmly turning away.

"I have a question spirit." Serenity said quickly causing the dwarven avatar to stop in his tracks. "You don't want me to try to stop this apocalypse do you? I doubt that will happen."

"No shardling. We know that that task is impossible even to us. We just want the world to know and prepare for the worst." Terran said softly his voice drifting in the air with a sad ring to it. "You must know that we do expect many casualties, it is just if we can prevent just a few, then we have preserved something special."

Terran walked to a newly glowing circle on the floor. Ignious and Hydross stood on the outer edge of the ring and gave him a silent nod. Terran turned to glance back at the mentally struggling blood elf. "Shardling, Hydross will enter the other realm and assist Cyclonus with the summoning. Please come over here and lay down in the circle." Before he finished his sentence the water spirit vanished into a puddle.

Serenity sighed and followed her order somberly walking into the glowing circle and laying down her arms across her chest. She let out a sigh as she awaited the spells effects to take hold.

…**.**

**Sorry for the long wait readers. A lot has happened in real life and two things kept getting in the way of finishing this chapter. Lack of time and when I had time writers block. I'm sorry and I hope you had a fun halloween.**


	40. Chapter 40

Nerthius threw open his door and quickly rushed inside ignoring the group of friends and newly met persons. The paladin rushed around the room tossing papers and clothes into makeshift hiding spots.

"Ya dun need ta pretty up da place Nerthius." Kaldesh mocked as he walked into the room with the slumped body of his student on his back. "I not like da ladies ain't seen what men be like."

"You are guests and it is rude to.."

"'ey any of ya ladies surprised dat a single man be havin' a messy room." Kaldesh shouted to the rest of the group as they entered.

"I'm married I know the routine."

"I like seeing cutie being a little different than normal. His normal being a polearm stuck up his behind." Naisha laughed as Nerthius glared daggers at her.

The room looked bland in blood elf standards. The normal white walls accented by gold and red boarders, the same scheme was on the furniture. Naisha sighed loudly as looked around the room.

"You blood elves don't like to deviate from the same colors do you."

"Same can be said about any race Nai. We trolls like our stuff ta be troll like." Kaldesh defended the young paladin quickly before something could have happened. "We have more pressing matter den da scenery anyways. Where do ya want ta have her Cyclonus?"

"We need to place her on the floor and make a magical circle. Let us move the furniture." Cyclonus reached for a chair and lifted it easily, he quickly and delicately set it down near a wall. The others began to move the other pieces out of the way.

Kaldesh lay Serenity down in the center of the room and silently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. The old troll sighed as he looked at her sleeping features. He glanced at the others who were silently moving the furniture, the old troll didn't need to be a shaman to tell the air seemed thick with some emotions.

"We need ya ta wake up Missy. Tings ain't what dey used ta be." Kaldesh whispered to the unconscious form. "I don't know what happened but ya betta get ya spectral butt back in ya body."

Cyclonus moved silently to Kaldesh's side. He hovered for a few moments before tapping the old troll on the shoulder. "We need someone to write the circle. I trust you with that task. I am not truly aware of these others abilities."

"Aye. I don't know da human's abilities either. Just tell me what ta do mon." A heavy knock on the door made the group quickly turn their heads to the sound. Kaldesh was the first to turn to the owner of the residence. "Ya expectin visita's Nerth?"

"I honestly wasn't expecting all this either." Nerthius said jokingly moving towards the door. He quickly opened it to reveal a old undead mage wearing blue robes that reeked of arcane energies.

"Greetings. I see that the guard gave me the correct directions." The old undead smirked.

"Pardon? Who are... " Nerthius began to ask but felt the winds behind him roar with life.

"Hydross come in. We will need your assistance. Also shed that humanoid form. I never really thought it fit you." Cyclonus chuckled as the undead moved past the elf holding the door.

The undead began to morph and melt into the form of a familiar water elemental form. "This form was easier to move in than arriving by thundercloud Cyclonus."

Nerthius shook his head completely lost at what just happened. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder brought him back to reality, he turned to the motherly smile of Trisha. She closed the door for him as he stood dazed and confused.

"It is okay dear. I don't think any of us should know the bigger picture." She smirked as she moved back beside her daughter.

…**.**

Serenity sighed loudly as she looked up into the inky blackness above her. She couldn't help but look around the room she resided in, she first noticed Ignious and Terran had reverted into their more normal forms a few minutes ago, or was it hours ago, she couldn't tell anymore. The glowing runes had made her uneasy at first but had slowly made her feel comfortable like a night light. Her body began to feel heavy, like her limbs were wrapped in plates of iron.

Her mouth opened to talk but the words seemed to sink in her throat. Serenity's body began to sink away, into the inky blackness. Fear coursed through her body as she struggled to reach for anything that could be used to save herself, until her feet landed onto something solid. The shaman looked down to see pale gray stones, a walkway neatly arranged for one person to follow. The path seemed to be leading into the darkness, sighing deeply Serenity pushed forward.

Images began to flicker in the darkness, many Serenity could not recognize. Elves slaughtering demons, a monstrous explosion that seemed to rip the world apart. Elves going across the newly formed ocean on ships, tiny saplings growing into enormous trees. Unification between human tribes, and a war with trolls. Many other images passed by as she continued down her path ignoring most of them, only when images of orcs coming through the giant gateway known as the Dark portal caught her eye.

Her feet slowed as she witnessed the rather recent history. Orcs sacking the city of Stormwind, their attacks and failure on the city of Lordaeron. The fall of the great Alliance hero Anduin Lothar, by the hand of a massive orc, Orgrim Doomhammer. The fall of the orcs in Blackrock, and the Alliance's push of sending the orcs back to the world of Draenor, now known as Outlands.

Serenity closed her eyes tightly as she began to witness images of the third war. The memories too close to her heart. Her pace sped up to pass the phantom images of undead beasts slaughtering and maiming humans,elves,orcs and trolls. She was almost past until she heard her own voice echo in her ears.

Her younger screams of anguish almost made the shaman's knees buckle. She pressed on familiar voices began to rise up and echo, most were screams and roars of pain. Others seemed to be cheering and shouting to the heavens. Serenity opened her eyes to see a large image ahead of her, her unconscious body laying in a white and red room.

Her friends and family standing over her body, Nerthius knelt at her head as Kaldesh sat at her feet his hand clapped against the stump his hands once was, in meditation. Naisha leaned against a nearby wall her head lowered as Trisha and Amy Runetouch were together, in a position that appeared to be praying together. A comforting warm came from behind the shaman, she didn't have to turn to know who was there.

"You have done well sparkling." Ignious chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "There is only one more thing to do."

"What is tha.." Serenity was about to ask as the fire spirit shoved her into the image.

…**.**

Serenity coughed dryly as her body tried to move. The people around her jumped at the sudden movement, Nerthius had fallen over from his position. Kaldesh had jumped to his feet in shock, but was quickly rushing to get water for his former student. The others in the room smiled and held each other tightly. The two spirits seemed to dissolve away from the group unnoticed small smiles on their featureless faces.

Another round of coughs before the blood elf shaman could take a reasonable breath. A groan and sigh from the shaman made the group relax as she settled in once again.

"Kaldesh...warn Thrall...elements... are scared and rebe...rebelling. Cataclysm … going to happen..." Serenity slowly spoke her eyes never opening.

"I will send word ta da Earthen Ring. Thrall be go ta da Outlands Missy. He no longa da Warchief 'ny more." Kaldesh told her as he moved a bowl of water towards her lips as Nerthius raised her head. "Ya just recover Missy. Ya message be received." Kaldesh motioned to Trisha to take his spot as he stood.

"What are you going to do?" Naisha asked coolly as Kaldesh approached her. "She was right before."

"I gunna be tellin' da Earthen Ring, I will try ta tell da new Warchief or even Vol'jin." Kaldesh said calmly as he moved towards the door. Naisha began to follow but was stopped by the old troll. "Stay wit 'er. We dun need ta both go an da new Warchief ain't liking ya all dat much 'nyways."

"Got ya. May Elune guide you." Naisha smiled as she pat Kaldesh on the back. "A don't be stopping for some troll booty on the way." Kaldesh smiled as he left, Naisha turned back towards the scene in the middle of the floor and felt slightly out of place.

Serenity was smiling weakly as Nerthius,Trisha and Amy hovered over her. Naisha couldn't help smile at the warm scene.

**...**

**Authors Note: Wow I am sorry this took so long to update. I really have no good excuse except for a little bit of writer's block and a busy life. I kind of didn't want to do this chapter cause I know the story is ending really soon. Like next chapter Epilogue sort of ending soon. I am sorry and I guess the old read and review.**


	41. Chapter Final

Two weeks after the young shaman Serenity Windsong recovered the world of Azeroth was rocked by the event known as the Cataclysm. The return of Deathwing the Destroyer. Kaldesh had sent word to many shaman before the event. Many ignored the old troll, others prepared for anything. Many still fell

victim to the Dragon Aspect's wrath.

**...**

Serenity leaned against her headboard, her eyes drifting over her rooms contents. The room was filled with memories, pictures of her family before the attacks, artifacts left to her by her father. Hanging on her wall was her trusty cobalt shield. Memories that she wished were not so vivid anymore. The passage through the spirit realm seemed to awaken the remaining memories that had sealed themselves away. Her father, her mother, her sister and even Ardyle had resurfaced in the young woman's mind. Only the knock of someone at the door brought her back to her senses.

"Come in." Serenity said rather suddenly as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I was going to come in anyways." Naisha said with a smirk as she bowed her head slightly under the shorter doorway. Her large bulky armor given way to a soft cotton shirt and pants. "Are you done being in la la land? We have get you ready to head out to Orgrimmar."

"I guess. I hear it is mush different since the last time I was able to go there." Serenity said pulling her legs out from under the covers. She reached out to the taller elf who obliged by lifting her weak frame from the bed."I am sorry for having to have you help me like this Naisha."

"It is no problem little miss." Naisha said as she placed her feet on the floor, and draped the shaman's arm over her shoulder. "Plus you need to get stronger, you have been lying down for about two and a half weeks. Your body hasn't really recovered yet."

"I know but it seems like I am useless." Serenity moaned as she tried to walk with the warrior.

"Oh don't you dare get down now. You have done things that most mortals have dreamed they can do. So what you are weak right now. I wasn't in the greatest shape after that big battle for Orgrimmar." Naisha chuckled as they moved towards the dresser. "Oh by the way, you should wear rather light clothing since you will be taking a teleport."

"Wait your aren't coming Naisha?" Serenity asked as she lifted her arm off her shoulder grabbing the dresser and wobbly searched for clothes.

Naisha smiled warmly as she helped the young shaman with some cotton robes. The older elf shook her head negatively without a word.

"Naisha, You know you are one of my most trusted friends. I will always need you for your company at least." Serenity giggled.

"You ladies done yet?" A shout came from the next room caused the two girls to giggle and nod. Naisha moved towards the door while Serenity covered a small blush as the thought of the young paladin entered her mind.

"Do you need help or are you going to be able to make it to me?" Naisha said with a knowing smile.

The pair stepped through the door to reveal Nerthius sitting on Serenity's sofa. His once crimson and gold armor replaced by by cold blue crystalline like armor plates. She had heard from Naisha that while she was out of commission that Nerthius had resigned from the Blood Knights. She didn't elaborate further but Serenity guessed it wasn't a subject to prod. The young knight was once a comforting beacon to the shaman but lately he had become colder and more distant, this worried her greatly.

"Are you ready? I have the teleportation scroll." Nerthius said rather coldly, Serenity nodded her head and was softly passed to him by the night elf warrior. Serenity clutched his shoulders comfortingly as he gave her a distant smile.

"Isn't that just adorable." Naisha jested at the two. "You two should really be a couple. I know you are going to say the whole, we can't be together shtick."

"Why should we be together by your messed up ideas Naisha?" Nerthius asked a small playful smile on his lips, the first one that Serenity had seen in a while.

"Just look at yourselves. You are so cute together for one. You were her anchor point to this world with the whole spirit world deal. Also she always thought of your well being through all of the crap that just went down in the past few months, and by the look on her face right now she is thinking it now." Naisha pointed towards the crimson faced shaman, a cocky smile engraved on the warrior's lips. Nerthius glanced down at the woman in his arms and the blush seemed to spread. "Also I know this sounds grim and gloomy from me." Naisha continued causing the two blood elves to look back at her. "I won't be here when you get back." Both elves opened their mouths to question their friend's statement but was silenced by a raised hand. "I am not welcomed in this new Horde anymore. That ogre-headed buffoon known as Hellscream will probably hunt me down sooner or later. We all know that all the rest of your friends are either alliance, too old to be traveling, or too busy to help you now." Naisha smiled before grabbing their hands and linking their fingers together. "You only got each other left." The older elf took a step back, the couple were too entranced by the gesture to not notice the scroll in Nerthius's other hand begin to glow. "Goodbye. You two love birds." Naisha smiled and waved as the light engulfed the pair.

After the light faded away to leave the older elf alone, she let out a light chuckle before turning to a large brown satchel and a pair of swords leaning near the exit. Tossing the blades and satchel over her shoulder she chuckled.

"Well girls time for another adventure." She smiled broadly as she closed the door quietly on her way out.

…**.**

A flash of arcane light erupted from a small circle of stones in a small dusty canyon. Large wooden teepee's and giant wooden totems lined the walls of the area. Serenity squinted under the harsh Durotar sun. She could not remember this area in Orgrimmar. She looked up to Nerthius confused but he looked away towards a Troll shaman and a female Blood elf paladin advancing on them.

His armor looked as if it was crafted from the hides of some exotic beasts, stone and scales bound by leather straps. The chain mail looked insanely heavy but he moved as if they weighed nothing at all. His small curved tusks nearly blocking his eyes from his spiked helm. The paladin wore a helm that could have been ripped from a Vrykul's head, the rest of her armor bore a tarnished copper and gold hues, A large shield with the crest of Lordaeron brazenly stamped on the plate.

The troll held out a welcoming hand to the pair and gave a slight curtsey. "Welcome ta Orgrimma' Ya be Serenity Windsong right?" He asked earning a nod from the blood elf shaman. "I be Hardy, an dis be Shield maiden."

"Shield maiden? Your name is a title?" Nerthius asked the paladin curiously, she shook her head and made a few hand gestures to Hardy.

"She says dat she had 'nodudda name but she gave it up when dey cut out 'er tongue." Hardy said calmly trying to ignore the shocked looks from the new pair. "Vrykul's be nasty monsta's. She was held by dem fer three days before we saved 'er." This earned a punch to the troll's shoulder and a few more hand movements from the mute paladin. "Ahh right. We supposed ta be takin ya ta da meetin. Come wit us."

Serenity and Nerthius both bowed and mouthed a sorry to the paladin the nodded and waved them on as if hurrying them along. She followed quickly behind them as if looking for trouble.

They quickly arrived at a large tauren teepee and quietly entered as many shaman sat along the walls of the cone shaped home. The pair immediately noticed the old troll Kaldesh sitting cross legged beside a hulking orc wearing a wolf's head as a helmet. The pair smiled as they moved towards their friend sitting down quietly trying not to disturb the meeting.

The shaman were telling stories of the destruction and chaos that was happening in the world, each story beginning to paint a picture of true horror. The stories evolved into ideas to stop and repair the world, only one suggestion seemed to keep arising, destroy Deathwing.

The shamans knew the final goal but knew that they were nowhere near power to destroy the dragon aspect. They would have to ally themselves with others maybe even the other races of the Alliance. The discussions turning dark and dreary Nerthius's hand crept around Serenity's and squeezed lightly, this made the elven shaman to smile warmly and lean into the young paladin's shoulder.

…**.**

Theramore Isle home of the Archmage Jaina Proudmoore had changed very little from the disaster. Trisha Runetouch and her daughter Amy, had returned after the earth began to shake. They walked out of the Central Tower to see the marching of all of Theramore's guard joined by battalions of armed Alliance soldiers.

The mother stood shocked as she seemed to relive old memories, tears welled up in her eyes. A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder, she turned to see the very tired looking face of her Lady. Trisha bowed her head slightly but was waved off.

"We mobilized the armies when the new Warchief ignored our messengers. This has broken the treaties that Thrall and I had spent so much energy to create." Jaina spoke softly, her voice strained by what Trisha guessed was lack of sleep. "King Varian Wrynn has deemed it necessary that we capture as much territory."

Trisha's face seemed to darken at her Lady's words. She turned to watch men, boys, women and girls all march off to war.

…**.**

Elsewhere a undead priest held small candle lit lantern in front of her as she looked across a dark damp dreary forest. Forces of the Forsaken had been mobilized to the Greymane Wall, the massive doors being shattered after the world shook. The Dark Lady saw the opportunity at a grasp on the world of the northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms. She could not have foreseen that most of the populace had turning into howling beasts.

Sarart sighed loudly as she looked at a picture of a burly orc and herself holding each other tightly. Tears would have been running out of her eyes if the ducts still worked. Earlier that day she had gotten a letter from one of the mailmen running through the ranks. Her Kamari had fallen at Tol Barad, a prison island that Hellscream had found important for some reason. Sarart had lashed out in rage after hearing the news, some of the old veterans had been terrified of her wrath. Only when an old mage had frozen her in place did she finally calm down.

Her jaw clenched at the thought of that ogre-brained warchief. She much like most of the Forsaken had no use for the new Warchief. Most felt that he did not trust them, even after most had been slain as well as orc,troll or tauren in Northrend. All that trust lost to them by a section of maniacs that splintered away from them.

She relaxed once again forgetting about all of the politics. Her Kamari was lost to her, she was truly alone now.

…**.**

"An dis be concludin' our story little Missy." An ancient troll said slamming a tome shut with a thud. His gray hair hanging low on his back, exposing the bald spot on the very top. His large tusks made his soft smile look rather wicked.

A small dark haired blood elf child the age of four sat in her bed, her stuffed tauren doll held tightly. Her glowing green eyes watched the old troll as he got up and placed the giant book onto her bookshelf. "But that can't be everything." She finally spoke up causing the old troll to turn back towards her.

"Oh really now?" He chuckled. "Ya be a psych or sumtin?"

"What about the dragon? What about the night elf, Naisha? What happened to her? What about the shamans? What about.." The little elf began to ask questions, but was silenced by the raised stump of the old trolls hand.

"Dey will be told in due time little Missy, but it be late an you be needin ta go ta sleep." He smiled as the little girl pulled her covers up tight and squeezed her doll tight. "Good night and may da spirits guard ya."

"Night night Uncle Kaldesh." The little girl smiled as the old troll blew out the candle.

**...**

** Thank you everyone for the reviews and the help with my writing. It has been a long strange trip but this story has finally ended and with the most positive way I could think of. The world may be wrecked but the future is still unknown. I want to thank some of my reviewers for if it wasn't for your support I wouldn't have been able to make it this far. Agent of the Divine One, Psycho Turnip, augenxauf, AriaAsacura, Michaelnator, ColinatorGX, Rhavis, MarsNeptune, and many more. If I didn't list you sorry, but it is 1 am when I am typing this up and I have work in a couple hours.** **Also to any fanfiction authors that want to use the characters in this fic in their own, just ask me first. Thank you. /bow. Oh and one more thing... LOK'TAR OGAR! FOR THE HORDE!**


End file.
